Disciples of the Drakonum REVAMPED
by Dragon Ninja 1138
Summary: this is a newer version of my Yugioh and Negima Crossover, There is a new guy in the gang and He does not have all the girls going at him! Only Makie is in love with him, could he be the one to make Makie a better person? NegiXNodoka MakieXOC
1. Enter the Duelist

_We of the Drakonum are _

_descended from Odin himself, _

_taught never to retreat nor surrender_

_to live by that grants us passage by _

_the Valkaries to Valhalla_

Disciples of the Drakonum

Chapter 1

Enter the Duelist

Negi and Class 3A were on the Train to Kyoto for the class trip and Negi's mission to deliver a letter to the eastern magick society. Meanwhile Negi was watching Yue, Nodoka, Makie and Ako Play a trading card game known as Duel Monsters. "Drool Monsters?" asked Negi not understanding the name

"Duel Monsters!" said Yue "It is a card game where the players take the role of wizards and summon monsters cast spells and set traps to do battle." She explained

"Looks fun." Said Negi

as Negi watched this a couple muscular dudes saddled up to the girls enjoying their game "Well, what have we here, a few little girls trying to be duelists, well, sorry little girls but dueling is not for the faint hearted!" one of them said.

"Geez, you never give it a rest, don't ya!" said a voice with a southern accent from a seat across the aisle from the girls "They're just kids having fun, lay off or I'll have to do to you what I did to you in Arizona." This seemed to freak the guys out and they ran for it. "Sorry about that ladies, you needn't worry about them, they're nothing but trouble." Said the young man whom upon further inspection had piercing blue eyes, Dark Blonde hair, wore grey leather pants with Orange orbs at the knees, a Black T-shirt, and a bizarre Black Leather jacket with Orbs on the shoulders and Elbows (Picture Yusei's outfit from Yugioh 5D's except the Jacket is Black and doesn't have the red design on the Shirt) he had his arms folded behind his head and was relaxing in his seat. The girls looked at him wondering what this guy would've done in order to scare off those punks.

"You duel?" asked Makie

"I'm what is known as a Card Slinger" responded the young man, he was a couple years older than them but seemed to look as though he had been through a lot.

"Wow a traveling Duelist, winning Duels for money, you must be pretty good!" said Asuna who had just joined the group.

"Yeah, I'm a traveler Duelist, But I also Do a bit of Bodyguard work for money on the side." He said shifting his jacket aside a bit to reveal the butt of a handgun strapped in a shoulder Holster making the girls look a little freaked out. He Chuckled "Don't worry, this is ONLY for Defense or My Bodyguard work." He said moving his jacket back.

"What's your name, sir?" asked Negi finding this as an opportunity to learn more about the US from him.

"The name's Eric, Eric Hamilton."

"Eric Hamilton?" exclaimed the girls, Makie Blushed, The motorcycle racer that made a ton of money from his races and then quit, dropping off the public radar and only appearing briefly for duels only to disappear again. Makie, despite her passion for gymnastics was a big fan of motorcycle racing, and to her Eric Hamilton was the symbol of the wild freedom that motorcycles provided.

"w-why did you quit the racing, I was a big fan of yours when you were racing and kept track of your duels when you left." She said

Eric raised an eyebrow at this, "you did?" he asked

"Yeah, Like the time you wiped out Jaden Yuki's Neo Spacian cards with those Dragons of yours" she said

"Ah yes, Jaden, he was quite the Duelist, he's now a slinger like me, but he was one that gave me a real challenge." Said Eric.

"Where's your motorcycle? All witnesses claim after you win the tournament you just collect your winnings and just ride off on your motorcycle." Said Yue opening another one of her juice boxes.

"Oh, it's packed away in the cargo car of this train, I'll get it out once I arrive in Kyoto.

"You're going to Kyoto too?" exclaimed Makie excitedly

"Yeah, I have a Bodyguard job there, for someone named Konoka." Everyone looked up

"Konoka's one of my students, I can assure you I can do a good job of protecting her as well as all of my other students!" said Negi

"The Dean hired me." Said Eric reaching into his jacket and pulled out an envelope and chucked it to Negi.

Negi Opened the envelope

_Dear Mr. Hamilton,_

_ I am writing you a request to buy your skills as a bodyguard for the duration of the Mahora Academy's Class 3-A_

_trip to Kyoto for one of the students who is also My Granddaughter Konoka Konoe, It is too dangerous to explain the situation in here in the event the letter is intercepted, so come to Mahora for a briefing willing to pay 950,000 US money and the fact that the son of an old family friend of yours is with them._

_ Sincerely _

_Konoemon Konoe_

_ Dean of Mahora Academy_

Negi looked up from the letter to see Eric give a look that obviously stated Now isn't the time to discuss this. At that moment as haruna was about to hand over the chocolates she had wagered in her duel out of the box an explosion of frogs came out of the box and frogs started leaping everywhere.

"What in the name of the Lord and Lady?" exclaimed Eric as he gagged on a frog himself taking a draft from his powerade bottle and managed to get it out. Within seconds the car was teeming with frogs. Once order was attained and it was found out that Shizuna sensei had fainted, Negi started getting into his role as teacher: Someone Get the Health committee officer to look after her!"

"The Health Committee officer has fainted as well!" called out Makie

"Oh for the love of the goddess, are all the staff at this freakin' academy weak in body to faint at a mass of amphibians?" exclaimed Eric as he got up and took a look at Shizuna, he then took of his Biker glove and placed his hand on her forehead, closing his eyes seeming to be concentrating, shizuna then stirred, "She'll be all right, just get her to a place to be calm and so she can recover." Said Eric

"Iincho, take an emergency role call!" said Negi as he checked to see if the letter was all right, "Oh my god, the letter is gone!" he exclaimed, this freaked out Negi's familiar, a talking Ermine, "Oops it was just in my lower pocket." Said Negi checking there too.

"Don't scare me like that, bro." said Kamo. When all of a sudden a strange bird came out of nowhere and swiped the letter, within a few seconds of giving chase Setsuna sliced the bird in half and handed the letter to Negi,

"I believe this is yours." She said and walked away.

"Hey bro, she most likely is a spy for the Kansai Magical association, best keep an eye on her!" said Kamo in Negi's ear.

TWO HOURS LATER…

They arrived in Kyoto and they did some preliminary sight seeing. Meanwhile Konoka insisted on trying out some of the local delicacies so her group consisting of Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna, Haruna, Yue plus the bodyguard that her grandpa hired for her, Eric, perused the market for something to eat and were marveled by Eric's talent for juggling Rice Balls threw one up in the air, bounced it on the heel of his boot and caught it in his mouth creating great applause from both group 5 and the locals. "Where did you learn to do that?" asked Asuna

"At a Japanese restaurant I went to on my travels, I was just stopping in for a bowl of Ramen before I found a place to rest my head but the owner insisted on teaching me to juggle rice balls after I dueled some troublemakers into submission." As they exited the market, their bellies exceptionally full they saw a majority of the class flopped out in front of a fountain obviously drunk.

"What the heck happened?" exclaimed Asuna

"Hmm…" said Eric and he knelt down picked up one of the cups that the girls were holding and sniffed it, "Sake, don't know what happened but we'd best get them some rest."

AT THE HOTEL…

Makie was feeling like a Limo was dropped on her head, "Ugh, what happened?" she moaned

"Ah, you're awake, just came to see how you were doing, hold on a moment, I'll get you something to help." He said and exited what Makie could see of the room and came back a couple minutes later with a small cup, "here, drink this, You'll feel better." Handing the cup to Makie who took a sip of it, the flavor was kinda bland but the effect started to kick in and she felt better. "What is this stuff?" asked Makie

"It's a specific tea made by the herbalists of my homeland in the Netherlands." Said Eric who sat down

"You're from Netherlands?" asked Makie,

"In a sense yes, I was of a great and noble clan descended from Viking warriors." He explained.

"Wow, you're descended from Vikings? But you have a southern US accent!" exclaimed Makie,

That seemed to put a look of sadness on Eric's face "that is a long story." He said but screaming came from the hot springs broke the conversation. The two of them hurried to the entrance to see Asuna and Konoka getting attacked by some strange monkeys who were stripping off the girl's underwear. Immediately Eric went into bodyguard mode where he whipped out his Walther P99 handgun and immediately started shooting the monkeys one after another, none of them survived the bullets, the monkeys instantly dispersed the moment the bullets hit them and so did the bullets as well.

"What the heck were those things?" asked Makie right as when Setsuna and Negi entered from the entrance to the hot springs as Eric re-loaded his gun while getting a death glare from Setsuna.

"Is there something on my face?" Asked Eric noticing this

Setsuna said nothing. Negi on the other hand noticed Makie staring at what just happened "Looks like we have some explaining to do, Negi," said Asuna seeing the look on Makie's face

"I'll go with you, Negi, I'll explain some stuff to her as well." Said Eric

IN NEGI'S ROOM…

"Negi's a mage?" exclaimed Makie,

"Yup, I know it is hard to swallow but it is true." Said Negi

"Just so you know, I am a mage as well." Said Eric who was leaning against the wall in the background, his arms folded

"You too?" exclaimed Makie again.

"Yes, I am what is known as a Drakonum Mage."

"I thought the Drakonum Mages Died out Centuries Ago!" said Negi

"Oh no, there are still many of us left, but if the Elders keep their way, we'll end up that way eventually."

"How did you end up in the US if you're descended from a Viking clan?" asked Makie

"Essentially I'm an Exile." Said Eric.

"An Exile? What for?" asked Asuna, Eric was silent

"…I used my powers to defend those not of the clan." He said

"What?" exclaimed Makie

"The clan laws forbid outside of clan relations, the Elders Fail to trust anyone not of the clan for many centuries, the Inquisition Beat the trust out of them, they think if our existence is found out we will be destroyed, I Broke Clan Law and Traveled outside our hidden lands and saw a girl getting mugged. I used a fainting spell in order for the muggers to stop and I hauled them off eventually the girl, who's name was Maybell, and I started seeing each other, I loved her so much, but If I ended up sleeping with her that would put her in danger." Explained Eric

"But they found out about it anyway?" asked Asuna

Eric nodded silently, My younger brother who was always a snitch, doing whatever he could to get me in trouble and lying through his teeth about it, he followed me outside our lands and saw me with Maybell, he reported it to the Elders, the Elders Ordered her to be captured and brought before them, they then brought me before them and executed her before my eyes, that flew me into a blinded rage launching the most powerful Dragons I had at my disposal at them but they were able to take them down. As my own punishment they exiled and cursed me. I was cast out of the clan and severed from my power as a Drakonum Mage." At this Eric started to cry, it was something to behold seeing someone who looked like a strong silent type who took out a mass of demonic monkeys with a gun break down and cry. At this Makie came foreword and hugged him trying to comfort him and he welcomed the hug.

"Is there any way to break the curse?" asked Asuna

"There is only one way: I must find my true Name." said Eric

"True name?" asked Makie looking up at him

"Every Mage Has a secret name in which his/her power resides that only him, his/her partners and those he trusts with his/her soul." Said Negi

"The Boy has hit the Nail on the head, the Problem Is I've tried everything to remember mine, various memory spells I found at Wiccan and Pagan supply stores, prayers to the Lord and Lady, you name it, All Failed.

OUT IN THE HALL…

Nodoka was heading listening in on the conversation but she knew a way that might help so she entered. "E-excuse me E-Eric-san, I-I m-might know a-a way that m-might help…" she said

At this Eric had her full attention, "I'm all ears." He said

"At Library Island in Mahora there is a rumor of a cave deep under the Library that holds everyone's and everything's true name, I didn't understand the rumor about the true name until Negi explained it."

"I'll consider coming to Mahora eventually but for the next couple months my schedule is packed with jobs and tournaments. But eventually I promise I will come there and seek out the help of the Library.

"The Club I'm in can help with that, I am part of the Library expedition club, we have been dedicated to solving the mysteries of that Library and we can get an expedition together to find the cave of names so you might be able to find your true name!"

Eric Smiled "I'll be grateful for the help of those who know the Area of the Library, and if this cave of names does contain my name, I will be in the dept of you all forever." Said Eric, "but for now, I must rest."


	2. Negi and Nodoka

Chapter 2

Negi and Nodoka

The next day was nice, it would've been that the girl's would've spent indoors because of the Sake incident but thanks to Eric whipping up the herbal drink that he used on Makie they were able recover quite quickly and were already planning what to do for the day over breakfast. Now an accepted member of the team, Eric stood in the dining hall in front of the class beside Negi, "Alright Ladies, it's time for the morning meal so enjoy it and I'd recommend thinking of what you'd want to do today." Said Eric through a megaphone.

Group 5 and was planning to go to the Buddha temple so that was where Eric was going, group six was coming along just so Makie could be with Eric, whom based on how everyone noticed her saying his name in her sleep, and how she blushed every time he was around, they referred to him as her boy toy. While Makie and Eric hung out with Konoka keeping an eye on her Nodoka hung out with Negi.

WITH ERIC…

"Well, it seems Nodoka has confessed to Negi" said Eric as Nodoka rocketed past the three.

"Ah, how romantic." Said Konoka

"Maybe, but let's see how Negi took it." Said Eric and they hurried in the direction Nodoka had come to find Asuna, Yue, and Setsuna looking over a fainted Negi. "This is bad, he's got a fever of over 38 degrees."

"Move over." Said Eric placing his hand on Negi's forehead and invoking some words of power cooling the boy teacher, "We'd best get him back to the hotel." Said the Drakonum Exile and Asuna picked him up and they all went back.

AT THE HOTEL…

"Ugh… I dunno what to do!" said Negi thinking over Nodoka's confession

"There is only one thing to do!" said Kamo popping out from under the pillow

"What? Make a pactio with her?" asked Negi

"You read my mind, bro." said the ermine

"How will that change anything? She's still my student, I'll get the boot for a relationship with her." Said Negi

"Actually the rodent has a point." Said Eric, leaning in the doorway with a PowerAde in hand "here, have a look at this." She said handing Negi a Blackberry Storm with the screen showing the Mahora Academy Teacher Policy page on the website for the school. "Apparently the staff are either Mages or know about mages, so take a look at the section on Pactios." Said Eric

Negi Scrolled down the page until he found what he was looking for:

**If a Mage Teacher winds up in the situation where he makes a pactio with one of his/her students, the rules regarding teacher/student relationships don't apply to them.**

Negi read this aloud to the people in the room, Eric, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Makie. "So if almost all the staff in Mahora academy are mages, then what about Professor Takahata?" asked Asuna

"Are you kidding? He is a mage who worked with Negi's Father Nagi AKA the Thousand Master! He-" but Kamo was cut short as an empty PowerAde bottle came flying at his head.

"Keep it down you retarded ermine, do you want Negi to be turned into one of your kind before he has even made a Pactio with Nodoka?" said Eric "honestly if it weren't for my job, I'd be in LA!" he said shaking his head.

"I'm not sure about this." Said Negi "What if I'm caught midway in doing the pactio, I'll be turned into an ermine." Said Negi

"That is where I'll come in, I'll keep an eye out for anyone who comes near use some of the little power I have access to in order to redirect them so they see nothing, and if they do see something I'll alter their minds so they forget everything even if Nodoka shows them the card. Said Eric

AFTER A FREAKY EPISODE IN THE PUBLIC BATH… (NOTE: read chapter 34 for what I am talking about)

"Negi leaned against the wall panting "Man, didn't expect her to find out, what am I to do?" asked Negi to himself

"What the hell happened Negi, you look a little flustered?" asked Asuna coming around the corner. Negi explained the incident with Kazumi "man, of all the people to find out it had to be the Paparazzi of Mahora academy."

"I guess it is over, you'll be turned into an Ermine." Said Eric's voice as he and Konoka came up to them.

"Not if I can help it." Said Kazumi everyone gave her a death glare "Hey what is with all the looks, I am here as an ally now." She said holding up an envelope "in here I have all the evidence I collected, and I am giving it to you, Negi." She said handing him the envelope

"Well, that is one problem down, but the next one is how do we keep this from falling into the wrong hands?" asked Negi

"well, I've been looking for a good target practice for my gun, I'll shoot it up until there is hardly anything left." He said and Negi handed the envelope to him.

Hey, Negi, what's up?" asked Ayaka as she and a group of girls were about to head off to bed.

"Oh I was just improving my relationship with Asakura," said Negi

"Oh that'll piss her off" muttered Eric as what he was talking about came true as she looked mad. But one of the higher ups in school came up saying it was time to go to bed which they did do so. Negi went to his room while Asuna and Setsuna went to patrol and Eric went to keep an eye on Konoka as he was hired to do. But Konoka and the others started telling ghost stories. After they finished the second one they wondered why that scary man who was addicted to the rules wasn't coming in and Eric Grinned, "I slipped a knockout herb blend into his tea, he's not going to be waking up until noon." He said and this made the girls all squeal with delight and welcomed Eric to tell any ghost stories he had, "Well I could tell you the oldest one EVER recorded." Said Eric sitting down with the girls

the story I am about to relate dates back to roman times, Pliny the younger to Sura recorded it in one of the letters during the time of the ancient Roman Empire. It is Pliny's haunted house if ancient Greece…"

_The residents didn't sleep well, some even died from fear. Eventually the house was abandoned, then deserted. The claims of what happened was at first there would be the sound of chains moving across the floor, then moaning, then a full-bodied apparition of a thin old man festooned in chains. When the house was put up for sale nobody would buy it, it wasn't until a young philosopher named __Athenodorus came to town, he was looking for a place to stay, when he found the place he was inquired as to why it was so cheap, the people didn't hold back on the horrific details of what happens there. But he decided to buy it anyway. That night he took a scroll and began to read, it didn't take long for the sounds of the ghost's arrival to be heard, when the ghost was in the room he lay down his scroll and looked up at the ghost and didn't even bat and eyelash as the ghost beckoned with a finger for him to follow. Athenodorus did so, the ghost led him out into the back of the house, stood on a spot on the ground and disappeared. Athenodorus marked the spot on the ground where the ghost had stood, and went to bed. The next day he contacted the authorities and told him what had transpired, they dug up the place on the ground where Athenodorus had marked, in the ground they found a human skeleton wrapped in chains, the remains were given a proper burial, the ghost was never heard from… again._

Everyone looked at Eric in awe "Where did you find a story like that?" asked Fuuka

"I'm a lover of ghost stories and the like." Said Eric

"as bone chilling as this exchange about the paranormal is, don't you girls want to try something a little more romantic?" asked Kazumi Asakura's voice from the doorway.

"Romantic?" asked Ayaka

"How about a little game I call, war of Lips? A game for the chance to get a lovc-love kiss with Negi for the school trip?" she suggested

"Oh fuck this can only end in pain." Said Eric sitting in where he was with his gloved hand against his forehead shaking his head.

The rules are simple, do not get caught by Shizuna, each group selects 2 reps, to search throughout the building for Negi who is somewhere, sabotage is forbidden but you use pillows as your only weapons, plus there are wonderful prizes for the victor!" explained Kazumi

With the rules declared all groups agreed, even Eric reluctantly agreed to help out by putting Shizuna in a dizziness spell so she would go lay down for a while, but couldn't guarantee how long it would last due to his curse restricting the magic he could use. With all in place the games began!


	3. Clash of the Lips

Chapter 3

The clash of Lips

Makie wasn't so sure if she wanted a pactio with Negi, personally she wanted a pactio with Eric once his curse had been broken so she preferred to just sit back and watch on the TV with Konoka and a few of the other girls. The first skirmish of the night was between groups 2 and 4 while group 3 jumped in with marital arts skills to the max. "Popcorn?" asked Eric to Makie holding out a bag, "I snuck into the lounge and micro waved up a couple bags."

"thanks." She said accepting the bag from him and turned to the TV while Eric sat down next to her with his bag and cracked open another PowerAde.

"you know you're pretty useful to have around." She said out of the blue

"I know, a lot of girls say that to me." Replied Eric

"Well they're right." Said Makie "you can protect people with that gun of yours, you can mix up herbal remedies, from what Konoka says you are quite a showman juggling rice balls, but we have yet to see how you duel." Said Makie

"Hey, it looks like Negi was found!" said Konoka pointing at the screen

"anyone wanna bet on this?" asked Eric

"How much are you betting?" asked Makie

Eric dug into his pants pocket for his wallet "I'm putting my money on Nodoka." Said Eric "1600 yen" he said slapping the money on the floor between them. Konoka, Makie and the other girls watching grinned and scrambled for their purses to get money to pool into the betting pile and continued to watch. But something weird happened: there were 5 Negi's simultaneously this made Eric's Jaw drop "Oh fuck." He said

"Do you know what's happening?" she asked

"not… a… clue…" he said

but soon as the stuff was getting good the Negi's exploded reduced to paper dummies.

"Well that damn well explains it." Said Eric "they're just fakes." Eventually the real Negi appeared on camera in the same room with Nodoka and Yue. All the other girls were rigid in their seats, eyes glued to the screen while Eric was stoked, yue then kicked Nodoka in the rear forcing her into Negi's arms and lips to lips, a magic circle appeared around the two and the pactio was made. "FUCK YEAH! I MADE SOME SWEET DOUGH FROM THIS!" said Eric as he leaped up from his seat and literally hit the ceiling. As the pile of money was slid towards Eric, "and I'm gonna need to get a bigger wallet." He added as he pocketed the money.

hey, sorry this chapter was so short, if anyone reads this PLZ Review! oh and a note on Etsuko from the 1st chapter, the girl Eric had a relationship with, the concept isn't mine, she belongs to EtsukoAjibana on deviantart if you wish to see what she looks like look up her profile on Deviantart. Etsuko will have a bigger role later on. sorry again this chapter is so short! it seems so much longer on the word document!


	4. Show us Your Duel!

Hello! here is the 4th chapter of Disciples of Drakonum! here we will be seeing Eric Duel as the title suggests and more!

Chapter 4

Show us your duel!

What in the name of Kami do you have to explain for all these Pactio cards!" said Asuna holding up the 5 mistake ones of the other girls and 1 proper one of Nodoka. Setsuna and kamo ware handcuffs with Eric standing on the other side of the room twirling the key around his finger.

"hey, what's wrong with making a little cash on the side?" asked Kamo who was wondering how Eric got handcuffs big enough for him anyway. Without a word Eric whipped out his gun and shot a round at the ermine delivering the electric shock equivalent to that of a tazer. "YOWCH!" cried the ermine

"Shut the fuck up you perverted rodent." Said Eric and chucked the key to Makie who was standing in the background "can I trust you to keep these to pig fuckers restrained?" he asked

"Pig fuckers?" yelled Kamo and Kazumi together. They were answered by Eric's gun in their faces,

"You want another one of those tazer rounds?" he asked "Now if you'll excuse me I have to keep an eye on Konoka." He said and walked out of the room.

LATER…

Negi was about to go deliver the letter when Asuna's group plus Eric along with Makie's group came up to him "we were on our way to the Kyoto Duel center so Eric could give us a demonstration of how his deck works if you're interested." Said Konoka

Negi smiled "I guess so, I was interested so see you duel anyway." Said Negi when he noticed a strange object Eric had on his arm. "what's that?" asked Negi

Eric smirked "Oh, this? It is called a duel disk, it is a card platform that can project holographic images of the cards that I play, I can duel other people with these devices and it can be pretty interesting." Explained Eric as they all went to the Duel center and entered there was a large duel platform in the middle of the large room a duel was just over with a man yelling I am the greatest Duelist in Kyoto, does anyone dare challenge me?" called out the winner, "Look out ladies but You're about to see how I roll!" said Eric and he hurried up to the platform "I accept your challenge!" he yelled as he put his duel disk on standby

"You're not from around here are ya?" asked the dude "I'm Tyrone, by the way

"You're right, Asano I'm not." He said as they drew their hands

DUEL!

Eric's LP: 4000

Tyrone's LP: 4000

"I'll start!" said Tyrone drawing his card "I'll activate the effect of destroyersaurus, by discarding him from my hand I can add one Jurassic world to my hand, and I'll play the field spell Jurassic world!" he declared as the field turned into a wild jungle with the calls of Dinosaurs in the distance, "Now all dinosaurs gain 300 attack and defense points!" explained Asano I will now special summon Gilasaurus to the field with his special ability, normally you would be able to special summon a monster from your grave, but seeing as you have non that effect won't work, I will now sacrifice my Gilasaurus (3/1400 1700/400/700) to normal summon Dark Diceratops (6/2400 2700/1500 1800)!" declared the dinosaur duelist as a dark colored Herbivore appeared with menacing attack strength. "I'll just set two cards face down and leave it there." Said Tyrone

"Heh, if that is all you can do than this will be easier than Dueling my little brother he said drawing his card and grinning. I'll discard Disciple of Drakonum in order to activate his ability, when he is discarded I can add one Seal of Drakonum from my deck to my hand, however I cannot activate it the turn it is added to my hand this way." Said Eric flashing a spell that had a seal that Makie recognized, it was a 2-layered circle with 8 runes in the layers and within the center were 3 intersecting triangles, the seal was on both Eric's belt buckle and engraved onto his duel disk above the deck slot. "I will now play the spell card Double summon in order to summon twice this turn, I'll first summon Delta Fly (3/1500/900)." Declared Eric as a bronze colore wyvern appeared. "I will now perform my second Normal summon and I'll select My Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (4/1600/1000), as a second Wyvern appeared this time silver plated with an Avian style head. "I will now activate Delta Fly's ability allowing me to increase the level of one monster on my side of the field by 1 and I choose my Horus LV 4 to amp him up into a Horus LV5!" as his Avianesque dragon surged with power. "I will now tune my Delta Fly and My Horus…_ We of the Drakonum are descended from Odin himself, trained never to retreat never to surrender, to live by that grants us passage by the Valkaries to Valhalla, now, this day show us the power of our lineage…_ Synchro summon: Descend from the heavens: Stardust Dragon!" declared Eric as his Dragon appeared (8/2500/2000)

All the girls were staring in awe at his monster, "So he is one of the rare duelists that can syncro summon!" said Yue with her jaw dropped open.

"I'll set two cards face down and leave it there." Said Eric.

Tyrone was regaining his composure from his opponent's syncro summon as he drew. "Enjoy your synchro while you can, because it will go down by the end of my turn, I'll attack your monster with my Dark Diceratops!" declared Tyrone

"Not so fast, man, I activate my Trap card: Dragonic Intimidation, I send one Dragon-type monster from my extra deck to the grave in order to lower the attack of an attacking monster on your field by the monster's level x100, so I'm sending Surging Dragon Knight Dragoequites which is a level 10 monster so it looses 1000 attack!" declared Eric as the Dinosaur's attack dropped (2700 1700) and his Dragon met the Dark Diceratops head on and destroyed it.

Eric's LP: 4000

Tyrone's LP: 3200

"Grr… I end turn but Even then I am not done dealing with you, I activate my trap card: Volcanic Eruption! this trap can only be activated on my end phase while Jurassic world is in play, ALL cards on the field are destroyed!" called out Tyrone as the volcano in the distance erupted violently.

"Not if I can help it, Reveal Trap card: Starlight Road! This card can only be activated when my opponent triggers a trap that would destroy 2 or more cards on my field, I can negate and destroy the trap and special summon 1 stardust Dragon from my extra deck and so I call upon a second one!" called out Eric as an Identical Dragon appeared on the field (8/2500/2000) the trap fizzled and the cards on the field remained.

"Dammit, and I lost my monster." Said Tyrone "Your move." He said

"Very well." Said Eric as he drew his card "I'll play my field spell card Seal of Drakonum!" declared Eric as a violent wind blew dispersing the field spell of a jurassic jungle and from the heavens a 2 layered circle appeared with 8 runes surrounding 3 intersecting triangles (Author's Note: for a look at what I am talking about see my avatar, that is what it basically looks like, though it is just the core layer. It may be up by the time you read this!) I'll now attack you Directly with both my dragons for 5000 points of Damage to win the duel!" said Eric as the girls and Negi cheered and as Eric Came down from the Duel platform Makie glomped him,

Eric's LP: 4000

Tyrone's LP: 0

"That was awesome! you won in 2 turns!" she said,

"heh, I didn't even have to try, I didn't even need to build up the power of the seal!" he said with a laugh.

As they left, a boy with black hair and clothes watched from the crowd with a smirk. "Heh, this may be an even better job than I thought!" he muttered as he followed them out and across the street and then darted down an alley to a woman that tried to capture Konoka the other night. "So the mage teacher is Negi Springfield, this should be fun…" she said

WITH NEGI AND ASUNA…

The two stood before the entrance to the Kansai Magic society HQ "Wow it is huge!" said Negi as the two of them headed up the stairs. But then as they were about to take the first step a poof of smoke appeared before them and a pint-sized Setsuna appeared before them. "I thought I should warn you that the Kansai Association doesn't take well to mages from the east like Negi so be aware for traps, I've sent Eric as backup while I look after Konoka, his gun skills should prove useful to you." She said and the two plus Kamo nodded. the four of them darted up the stairs into the thousand gates and shot forth but after running for so long they started to get tired out when suddenly Setsuna noticed…

"It seems we're caught in a space time loop, we are trapped in the gate!" she said in shock. Negi tried escaping from the air but his Staff went out of control and crashed head on into Asuna's Chest.

"Dammit!" said Asuna "Now what do we do."

MEANWHILE…

Nodoka was climbing up the stairs to the Kansai magic association HQ, her artifact in her hands, and not knowing a thing of where she was going. "Negi… Asuna… where did you go?" she asked she was about to step into the gate but a voice called her name.

"Nodoka!" It was Eric he was hurrying up the stairs behind her "What are you doing here?" he asked

Nodoka was shy around older men but Eric wasn't that older than her so she was less shy and said: "I-I was wondering where Negi and Asuna went."

Eric sighed, "it's not a good idea, at least not at the moment, go back and let me handle it, I promise I will tell you when I find them, okay?" he said

"But I want to help, this book showed me the way here and it could help find them!" she blurted out

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Show me." He said

She opened the book and it showed Negi and Asuna running down the gateway and it told them where they were. "Okay, it says they're down that way. She said pointing down the path.

Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Negi didn't want to get you mixed up in all this for your safety which means a lot to him. but if this book can help us find them then stay close behind me." he said and he pulled out his gun and aimed it foreword and hurried down the gateway with Nodoka at his heels.

WITH NEGI AND ASUNA…

Man, it's weird that there is a rest stop here." Said Asuna as they came to a small hut with a Men's and Women's restroom and a vending machine. "Let's take a break." Said Negi

"It keeps bugging me, why does the kansai Magic association not want relations to improve?" asked Asuna

"they believe people in kantou have forgotten tradition and have become influenced by western magic." explained Setsuna

Negi handed Asuna a sandwich "Here, you'll need your strength." He said

She accepted the sandwich and ate. "While we're here we'd best look over our combat abilities, last time we were in battle we had Setsuna with us, but we do not know when the enemy will strike." Said Kamo

"True, I do not know how much use I will be in battle." Said Asuna

But Kamo had an idea when he noticed a rock not far from where they were, "Hey Asuna, give this rock a roundhouse kick as hard as you can." He said

"Wha?" said Asuna not understanding

"Just do it." Said Kamo

"Okayyyy…" said Asuna and she did so only to get a very sore foot.

The ermine grinned at Negi "Now activate the contract." He said, Negi activated the Contract making Asuna crackle with energy "Kick it again." Said Kamo asuna did as she was told and to her amazement the boulder shattered. The white Ermine grinned "Not even a pro wrestler would stand a chance!" he said.

"It works similar to the power of the Shinmeiryuu swordsman who draw upon their Ki to enhance their abilities in combat, however the Ministra Magi do the same thing only from the mages power." Said the pint-sized Setsuna "plus…" she said whacking Asuna with her mini sword sheath "the magical aura around you protects you from physical attacks but not energy ones like some of Eric's special bullets." Said Setsuna

"What do you know of Eric's bullets?" asked Asuna

"Not much, they're known as psychic bullets, the magazine allows for infinite ammo but it draws upon his energy to reload, he can manipulate the energy within the bullets to create certain effects, the greater effect the morte energy it takes, such as those tazer rounds he used on Kamo and Kazumi, those took up little energy because it wasn't of lethal intent." Said Setsuna

"But they still hurt like hell!" piped in the ermine

All of a sudden the ground shook like a tremor and a giant mutant spider appeared with a boy atop it and a seal on its face.

"A demonic spider!" exclaimed Setsuna

"Prepare to battle, mage of the west, or should I say, Negi Springfield!" said the boy.

"You know my name?" exclaimed Negi

"I overheard you talking with your harem at the duel center while Eric was dueling, I have a score to settle with him!"

"well It seems you'll get your wish because he is on his way!" said the Mini Setsuna

"But maybe we'll save you the trouble of dealing with him and take you down ourselves!" said Asuna "Adeat!" she called out as her demon banishing fan appeared, she launched at the spider and whacked it with with the fan, but nothing happened

"Heh, I knew that the girl had that kind of fan, so I placed wards on this charm to protect against that kind of stuff." Said the boy

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Said Negi and the fight began. It started with them dodging the spider's blows while all the while targeting it's controller

"That's no good!" said the mini Setsuna, we will have to disable that charm and banish it before we can think of winning this one!" she said

"Right!" said Negi and he began to weave the spell of the magical projectile to fire at the charm,

"Like hell I am going to let you do that!" yelled the boy who attacked Negi causing the spell to go inert.

"Damn!" said Negi as he continued to block his attacks

WITH ERIC AND NODOKA…

Eric hurried in front, his gun held in front of him ready for hostiles if they were there. "Ah, the situation has worsened!" said Nodoka showing Eric the book. Which streamed live the situation to them.

Eric sighed "It is too dangerous for you to go beyond this point, hold out your writing hand palm down." He said taking out a sharpie. Nodoka did so, Eric took the sharpie and drew a rune onto the back of her hand, he then placed his index finger on the rune and uttered some words of power, "That is a info rune, whatever you are reading in that book will be transmitted to my mind so I will have an up to date picture of the situation." Explained Eric, "Just stay here and keep reading that book, it will help me find them." He said and he took off, Nodoka, not missing a chance to read did so and instantly the rune on her hand started glowing.

WITH NEGI AND ASUNA…

Negi panted "It's no use, he keeps stopping all my attempts at disabling that seal what are we to—" he was cut short when the spider made another strike at them and they had to dodge,

"Agh!" screamed Asuna as she was cornered by the spider

"Asuna!" called out Negi, the spider leering down at her.

"Finish her!" said the boy to the spider.

It seemed there was nothing that could be done, and at the last second there sounded a gunshot and a bullet shot clean through the charm controlling the spider tearing it in half. The spider didn't' know what was going for a few moments,

"now is your chance, Asuna!" called a voice, It was Eric.

"Right!" said Asuna who grabbed her demon banishing fan and wacked the spider banishing it.

Eric was hurrying foreword, his gun held out in front of him. "Kotarou Inugami, I should've known it was you when I sensed your aura in the duel center." He said

"You know him?" asked Negi and Asuna together

"He was hired by my clan after they got wind that I found a way to break my curse and was searching for my true name, they sent this creep after me with orders to break my spirit in a duel then kill me." Said Eric "And what the hell is with that hat anyway, you should at least show them what you are." Said Eric and he fired his gun at Kotaro shooting his hat clean off his head reveling two pointed dog ears

"I was to get a huge amount of money for it too! But This creep had to unleash the power of the seal on me! They even gave me a deck designed to beat him! They didn't expect him to have designed a new deck!"

"Kotaro, you know just as well as I do that you can't rely on another's strategies to win, you need your own that work with you!" said Eric

"That's right, and now this time I will defeat you with my OWN DECK right here and NOW!" exclaimed Kotaro as black flames appeared on his arm manifesting in a duel disk

Eric scowled, "he's going for an assassination duel, you two go on ahead, I'll deal with him." Said Eric

"But we're trapped in here!" how are we to get out?" asked Negi

"Yeah!" said Asuna

"The kind of duel he is going for requires massive energy in order to perform, the energy requirements come from elemental energy, the concentration of energy should overload the illusion here causing it to be broken," said Eric as he reached into his backpack for his duel disk and strapped it to his arm, "and if that doesn't work there is always this." He said holding up the seal of Drakonum before shuffling it into his deck

Negi and Asuna nodded "Let's go!" said Asuna and she, Negi, mini Setsuna and Kamo took off. As they took off, Eric transmitted a message to Nodoka telling her it was safe to come foreword, he'll protect her.

"Let's get this started." said Kotaro

DUEL!

Eric's LP: 4000

Kotaro's LP: 4000

WITH NEGI AND COMPANY…

Negi and his companions rested by a small shrine by a stream. "What was that kid and what the hell is with those dog ears?" said Asuna getting up from the stump she was sitting on.

"He is a kuzoku." Said mini Setsuna

"A What?" Exclaimed Asuna

"It's a fox or wold type monster, in other words he's a youkai said the mini Setsuna.

"So we fight another monster, this is getting annoying." Said Asuna as she tended to Negi's injuries against Negi's protesting

"Y'know Asuna, the reason I became a Mage was so I could find my father, so I studied combat magic whenever I could, Takahata spent a month teaching me and the rest of what I know I taught myself, the fight against Evangaline was a sheer fluke I think." Said Negi

'Hey, a win is a win!" said Kamo piping in.

"hey' let's just hope Eric can pull it off." Said Setsuna

"hey, he beat the best duelist in Kyoto in 2 turns, he can duel circles around that brat!" said Asuna

WITH ERIC…

"I'll start!" said Kotaro drawing his card, "I'll play Terraforming, allowing me to add a field spell to my hand! and I choose Zombie world! I'll now play Zombie world field spell!" he said as the place changed from a path in a japanese area to a murky forest scattered with bones it was at this time that Nodoka showed up as the field spell was played and she was in it along with Eric and Kotaro, a boney hand reached out of the ground and grabbed her leg, she screamed, this brought the two combatant's attention to her.

"Nodoka, It's okay, they won't harm anyone that isn't taking part in the duel, just stay calm." Said Eric

"I will now set a monster in defense mode and set two cards facedown leave it there!" said Kotaro

"Okay, Draw!" said Eric as he drew a card "I'll play one for one, at the cost of one monster from my hand I can special summon level 1 monster from my hand or deck! And I choose my Stardust Xiaolong (1/100/100) in defense mode!" declared Eric as a small Chinese Dragon style monster appeared but immediately it started do decay and rot. "What the fuck?" exclaimed Eric as this happened

"Zombie world mutates all monsters on the field or in the grave into zombies!" said Kotaro

_fuck! That ruins my original plan but I can still do this!_ Thought Eric

"I'll sacrifice my Stardust Xiaolong to special summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700)" declared Eric as a muscular orange Dragon with a lot of blades and a clubbed tail appeared it began to rot "I'll set one card face down and attack your face down monster!" called out Eric as his Dragon zombie slammed its fist into the facedown monster which was pyramid turtle.

"hah! You activated Pyramid turtle's special ability! When it is destroyed by battle I can special summon 1 zombie with 2000 or less defense so I choose Red-eyes Zombie Dragon (7/2400/2000), now our monsters are evenly matched!" said Kotaro

"Not for long, I end my turn, and on the end phase of the turn my Dragon destroys a monster I can send it to the grave and special summon it's higher form: Armed Dragon LV7 (7/2800/1000)."

"My move!" said Kotaro drawing his card I play the spell card Enemy Controller, I can either sacrifice a monster I control to take control of one of yours or switch the battle position of one of yours and I'll choose the latter, switching your Armed Dragon LV7 to defense!" I will now attack your Dragon with my zombie to destroy it!" declared Kotaro as the Zombie dragon sent a blast of corrosive energy at the Dragon destroying it. "Unfortunately that dragon can only be summoned by means of Armed Dragon LV5's ability so it cancels out My monster's ability to take control of it." Said Kotaro "I'll end turn." He finished

"My turn." Said Eric Drawing his card "I will play the spell card Assault Teleport allowing me to return one Assault Mode monster in my hand to my deck to draw 2 cards he said showing him Stardust Dragon Assault Mode and it went to his deck and he shuffled it and drew 2 cards. "I'll set 1 card face down and set a monster in defense mode." Said Eric _For now I'll have to relinquish control of my monsters to him in order to get what I need_ thought Eric "I end my turn." He said

"My draw." Said Kotaro as he drew his card "I summon Master Kyonshee (4/1750/1000)," he said as a martial artist with a charm on its face appeared. "now I activate the spell card foolish burial allowing me to send one monster from my deck to the grave and I choose Plaguespreader zombie, next I'll activate it's ability allowing me to return one card in my hand to the top of my deck in order to special summon it, and plus it is a tuner, and I am tuning it with master Kyonshee… _Gates of the Dead open wide reveal the beast of death feared by the living… _Synchro summon: Rise from the dead: Doomkaiser Dragon, when Doomkaiser Dragon is summoned I can special summon 1 zombie from your grave, and since all your monsters are zombies I'll take your Armed Dragon LV5 for myself!" declared Kotaro as Eric's Dragon was under the control of the zombie Dragon (6/2400/1500), "I now activate one of my facedowns known as Assault Mode Activate to send my Doomkaiser Dragon to the grave to special summon Doomkaiser Dragon Assault Mode, sure since DoomKaiser left the field Armed Dragon is destroyed but when the Assault Mode comes into play I can special summon any number of Zombie monsters from either grave, but their effects are negated, so I'll bring forth Armed Dragon LV5, Master Kyonshee and Pyramid turtle and All you have is a feeble facedown monster!" laughed Kotaro, "you will fall, Pyramid turtle attack!" his turtle slugged foreword and was about to slam into the facedown monster but Eric activated a trap card

"Go mirror Force!" declared Eric "I can only activate this when you attack, all of your attack mode monsters are destroyed!" declared Eric as the turtle bounced off the force field and rocketed at Kotaro's monsters and they exploded.

"You may have ruined my major offense but I still can special summon Doomkaiser Dragon from the grave when the Assault Mode is destroyed!" said Kotaro as his zombie Dragon rose again, "Attack his facedown monster!" declared Kotaro as the dragon sent a blast of fire at his face down which was Masked Dragon

"My masked Dragon activates when he is destroyed by battle like now, I can special summon a dragon with attack equal to or less than 1500 and I choose Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900)!" declared Eric

"I end turn." Said Kotaro

"Then I draw!" said Eric as he drew his card "I will now activate my Armed Dragon LV3 allowing me to send it to the grave in order to special summon another Armed Dragon LV5 to the field!" said Eric as his muscular Dragon returned "I will now activate it's ability by discarding a monster from my hand I can destroy one monster with an attack equal to or less than the discarded monster, and I choose to send my Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to the grave in order to destroy Doomkaiser"

"No!" exclaimed Kotaro as his Zombie blew up

"Oh yes" Said Eric, I will now Discard Drakonum Disciple to add Seal of Drakonum to my hand but I can't activate it the turn I get it this way, I will now attack you directly with Armed Dragon LV5

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card: Dimension wall! this card can only be activated when you attack, you take the damage that I would!" said Kotaro as a hole in space and time opened up and Eric saw it before he felt it, Armed Dragon LV5's fist go through it and hit Eric in the back

Eric's LP: 1600

Kotaro's LP: 4000

"I end turn with a face down, your turn." Said Eric

"My draw." Said Kotaro drawing a card I will set one card face down and set one monster in defense mode!" declared Kotaro

"In response to you setting that monster I will activate my trap: Dust Tornado! Say goodbye to your Zombie world!" said Eric as a tornado erupted in the middle of the zombie paradise blowing everything on the field away including the skeletal hand that was clamped to Nodoka's leg

"he did it, they're back to being dragons!" said Nodoka excitedly

"I end turn." Said Kotaro in a defeated kind of voice

"My move." Said Eric drawing a card "Now' prepare yourself for the power that the Drakonum contains, Behold!" he said flashing a familiar spell card "Seal Of Drakonum, the power granted to my clan and those loyal to them!" called out Eric as his the familiar red ring with runes on the edge with three intersecting triangles in the middle appeared around the duel field. "Now you will see the power of the seal!" said Eric, I summon Red Eyes Wyvern in attack mode (4/1800/1600)!" said Eric "Whenever a dragon comes into play I place a rune counter on the Seal of Drakonum!" said Eric as one of the Runes on the seal lit up

"In response I activate my trap card Trap hole, destroys your monster!" said Kotaro as a hole opened up underneath the new dragon and it fell into the hole.

"Yeah but you are only sealing your own doom, because I still get the power of the seal, when I have 1 or more rune counters on it, all Dragons on my field gain 300 attack for each dragon in the grave, so I have 4 so that brings my Artmed Dragon up to 3600 attack, but I am going a step further and activating the spell card Level up! This spell allows me to send Armed Dragon Level 5 to the grave to special summon Armed Dragon LV7 (7/2800 4300/1000)!"

"No way! I have nothing in my deck that can stop that!" exclaimed Kotaro "I loose and because this is an assassination duel, I will die!" he said with a panic

"Not exactly, the power of the Drakonum despises death match duels so the seal makes the power of those duels go inert, so you won't die but be very exhausted." Said Eric, but I am still going to defeat you. Go Armed Dragon LV7 strike him down!" called out Eric as his dragon slammed it's claws into Kotaro

Eric's LP: 1600

Kotaro's LP: 0

"A man, now that makes me even more determined to defeat you, but me barned, your brother is with us, he wants to… take you down once and for all!" he said before he fell unconscious.

Eric stood there shocked, his brother was here?

Ooh... cliffie, not normally my style but it fit, there is bad blood going on between Eric and his brother, he was the one who told the elders about Etsuko and forced him into exile and them to lay a curse on him. things are gonna get crazier... I know the fight with the spider wasn't waht it was in the manga what with the charm putting additional wards on but I thought it made the fight a little more challenging, so people know, this is telling Eric's side story but a majority will have Negi as the protagonist essentially they are both the heros as they are both mages with their own quests, Negi to find his father and Eric for his true name and the freedom of his clan, eventually they will be intertwined but no more spoilers


	5. Clash of the Shinmeiryuu

I know another short chapter but I am still working on it!

Chapter 5

Clash of the Shinmeiryuu

Eric was about to leave to find the others but Nodoka took his arm, "I was using this book and it showed me what we need to do to get out of here." She said and she showed him he nodded.

"Let's catch up to Negi and the others and tell them." Said Eric

ONCE REUNITED…

"So all we have to do is smash those points in the gates?" asked Asuna as she looked over Nodoka's shoulder with Negi over the other, Eric was leaning against the wall.

"Th-that's pretty much it." Said Nodoka

"So, Eric can you shoot a round or two at those points?" asked Asuna

"To create enough energy to pull that off is beyond my abilities at the moment." Said Eric

"Your curse again?" asked Setsuna

"No, that duel took a lot of energy to win, I'll need to rest before I have enough to shoot any psychic rounds, All I can do at the moment are shoot normal 9 mm. bullets" said Eric

"Ah, so I guess I'll do it." Said Negi as he got on his staff and launched some light arrows at the proper points breaking the enchantment, "Great, we're out!" said Negi

"holy shit that was one fucking strong enchantment, apparently my Duel energy didn't do a thing on it!" said Eric.

"Let's find a place to rest and get our energy back up." Said Negi. They found a rock by a stream that they sat on. Eric apparently had some cans of Lemonate in his bag so he distributed cans out to people.

"So you really are a mage, Negi?" asked Nodoka

"I'm sorry I got you in on this, Believe me I wanted you to be safe, but one thing led to another and here we are." Said Negi

"To be honest I had a Vague Idea that you were one." Said Nodoka as she sipped her Lemonade

"You did?" asked Negi,

"Y-yes, but I thought they only existed in books, to think they really exist, it's pretty exciting!" said Nodoka

_People who read a lot sure are different_ thought Asuna as she and Negi looked at her weirdly, Eric chuckled at the scene.

"Still, even though she knows this much about what is going on Plus she uses and unusually powerful Item, she could be of much use." Said Kamo at this there was a tunshot and a 9 mm. bullet grazed the Ermine's fur and hit a tree.

"Quit trying to hijack the conversation." Said Eric, holstering his gun.

"All that aside we sould be arriving at Kansai Magical Headquarters soon so let's go." Said Mini Setsuna. Eric shouldered his pack and drained the rest of his lemonade. All of a sudden the mini Setsuna started being distorted and then turned back into paper

"What the?" said Asuna

"that normally shouldn't happen unless something happened to Setsuna on the other side!" said Eric he looked towards town "I have a bad feeling about this." He Said and gatherd up his gear, you go on without me, If Setsuna is most likely in trouble than the charge I've been hired to protect is in danger also, you go on without me." Said Eric and he took off towards town.

AN HOUR LATER…

Eric sped into town on his Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle that was left at the entrance. Negi had performed the same spell Setsuna did and he and Kamo were tailing after Eric as he sped down on his Hayabusa bike. using his energy sensing abilities to seek out Setsuna, the trail led him to Cinema town and he parked his motorcycle and headed in. "Would you like to rent a kimono?" asked a woman at the entrance,

"Um… yeah, I'll take black in a medium." Said Eric sliding some money across the counter and went into the changing rooms. He emerged a little later with his gear in a locker and his gun concealed in the folds of the kimono and he headed off in search of Setsuna. She found her on a bridge facing off against the Shinmeiryuu swordswoman that Setsuna fought a couple nights ago.

"Who will be your backup in this duel, sempai?" asked the girl

"I will." Said Eric as he stood foreword and pulled out his gun

"Hm, this should be interesting." Said the girl, I will bring out all of these cute little friends!" she said throwing a bunch of charms in the air which turned into teddybears, dolls, fish, and many other things (even a cell phone with a smiley face!)

"Heh, those are going to go down!" he said undoing the safety catch on his gun and loading it "You take her, I'll take these scenes from a bad acid trip." He said to Setsuna "Right." Said Setsuna and the fight began!"

but as the monsters started to swarm they started to be more perverted, and attacked the crowd, "Negi, get Konoka the hell out of here, We will deal with it." Said Setsuna and with the flick of her wrist The chibi Negi was life sized and in ninja attire, Negi picked up Konoka and the two high-tailed it out of there. And the fight began, Eiric made short work of the perverted monsters with his Dispersion rounds that he was able to charge on the way there, those little pervs didn't stand a chance against his bullets. While an epic battle between the two Shinmeiryuu swords women raged on. During the fight they noticed Negi and Konoka on the roof staring down the woman who tried to kidnap Konoka before, "Setsuna I leave this fight in your hands, I gotta go do my job!" said Eric and he bolted off after them.

"one more step and Konoka will be shot down!" said the woman and a giant demon with a bow and arrow appeared. Eirc smirked and took one more step. The arrow was set loose, and with a gunshot the arrow was split in half by eric's gun.

"Don't underestimate me." Said Eric pointing his gun at the woman

"Eric, Setsuna. There are too many enemies here, we must find a place to meet up." Said the fake Negi

"We'll meet up at Konoka's family home, there should be some answers there for us too." Said Setsuna

Hope you enjoyed Please R&R! XD


	6. Relaxation is short lived

sorry another short one, but soon the Kyoto arc will come to it's climax, I will be doing the rest of the story! it is just throwing in the duels to add my own personal touch to it! I own nothing, I should've said that except for Eric

Chapter 6

Relaxation short lived

Finally everyone was gathered, Asuna who was carrying a stil exhausted from the fight Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, Yue, Kazumi, Makie who was clinging onto A blushing Eric. Wow, look at this place!" said Makie as they came to the gates of their destination "C'mon, let's go!" said Makie grabbing Eric by the arm and dragged him towards it.

"Calm down, Makie, that is the enemy's stronghold, you shouldn't do something like that." He said reaching for his gun

"Hey, someone's coming out." Said Negi getting his staff ready.

That someone turned out to be two lines of girls dressed in kimonos "Welcome home Konoka-Ojou-sama" they said together

"Home?" said Eric in shock, his hand still gripped to his gun and coming foreword cautiously. But it seemed there was nothing to fear so he let go of his gun and followed everyone. "Please wait here, the chief will be with you shortly." Said the woman and left them in this grand hall where they sat waiting. For the man they were to see.

Then a Man came down the stairs, "Hello, negi, Asuna and Konoka's classmates." He said, his eyes fell upon Eric, "And you are?" he asked

Eric bowed "I am Eric Hamilton, Konoka's Grandpa Hired me to guard her for the duration of the trip." He said with respect.

"I see, it seems you did a good job." Said the man at that moment Konoka glomped him

"Daddy, It's been so long!" she said,

"Yes, Konoka, too long in fact, It seems I Owe Eric my thanks for bringing you back in one piece."

"I couldn't have done it without the help of her friends and teacher." Said Eric

"You seem unsure that your skills are that good." He said

"He speaks the truth." Said Negi, "It was a group effort on all our parts."

"I see." Said Konoka's dad.

"Um, sir?" said Negi

Konoka's dad turned to him "Yes?" he asked

Negi took out the letter and held it foreword "I bring a letter from the Principal of Mahora Academy." He said

Konoka's Father smiled "Indeed, I was expecting this." He said opening it up and he chuckled at what it said and he showed it to them

"Can't you even control your own henchmen?" it said with a chibi picture of the principal underneath it, everyone sweat dropped.

"Then by my will, We will work to eradicate the differences and work together!" said Konoka's Dad "Good work Negi Springfield." he Said. Everyone cheered at this.

"It'll be sunset by the time you get down the mountain so why don't you stay here for the night, I'll send a messenger to those in charge of the trip to tell them what's going on so they won't go crazy." Said Konoka's Father "I'll have a feast prepared."

LATER…

Negi, Konoka's Father and Eric were enjoying a refreshing after a long hard day. "Sir? Can I ask you something?" asked Eric

"Of course." Said Konoka's Father

"Why do those people want Konoka?" he asked

Konoka's father sighed "They want a trump card, you see, Konoka possesses magic power far beyond that of Negi's father the thousand master, so they wanted her power to dominate the society."

"So that monkey woman was acting of her own accord?" asked Negi

"Monkey woman? Oh you mean Amakasaki Chigusa, ah she has had a grudge against European wizards for the longest time."

"and combined with powers like that, she will be a pretty damn big problem." Said Eric. Konoka's Father nodded

"I sent Konoka to Mahora Academy so she could be safe, she has no knowledge of this." He said,

"Sir, did you know the thousand master?" asked Negi

"Your dad? Yeah I knew him, That Idiot and I were Inseparable friends." At that moment they heard some of the girl's voices coming through,

"Looks like we'd best high tail it out of here through the back exit." Said Konoka's Dad and they ran for it but Bam! They collided with to their surprise Asuna and Setsuna and Negi's hand accidentally landed on Asuna's breast

and the girls were just coming in and they saw what happened

Eric took one look at the scene and said "Oh fuck.

MEANWHILE…

Amakasaki Chigusa stood on a tree branch with two other people one was a white haired boy and the other wore a black cloak with a clasp resembling the seal of Drakonum. "The time has come to make our final move." She said

"Take whoever you can find, said the cloaked figure to the white haired boy, but remember what you promised me, I will kidnap the Pinkette bitch to draw Eric into a duel with me, you can do whatever you want to the others." He said

"I'm a man of my word, Simon." Said the white haired boy

"Good." Said Simon _This is_ _it, brother, the elders should have killed you too but they were too soft, now I will finish the job that they started!_

OMG! Eric's Brother Simon has shown himself! what will Eric do? tune in next time!


	7. Final Battle In Kyoto

Hello, New chapter, and the duel between Eric and his younger brother!

Chapter 7

Battle with the enemy

Eric was returning to his room from talking with Makie when he collided with Negi and Kamo and they were looking flustered "Negi, What's wrong?" exclaimed Eric

"The girls have been petrified!" said Negi. A shock went through him as he heard this, "You get the Konoka's Father, I'm going to see if Makie is all right." Said Eric as he bolted. But he collided with Konoka's Father himself

"Be warned, there is a mage who's power is on a whle other level, he broke down the protective barrier so easily, be warned you must not fight him…" said Konoka's Father before he too was petrified. At this Eric bolted off to Makie's room where he found nothing there, but through the window and arrow flew and hit the wall, a note was tie to it.

Eric untied the note and read it.

To my dear older Brother,

I have taken her to a specific place to set the stage for a duel between brothers, Drakonum Vs. Drakonum, You win, you can have the girl back, if not you will die like you deserved to do so two years ago.

Your brother

Simon Lord of the Drakonum

The letter also gave the location of the stage for the duel, a clearing in the forest and he hurried off.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Eric found Makie tied to a stake in the clearing. "Eric!" she screamed

"Makie!" yelled Eric as he ran to help her but ran head on into an invisible wall.

"There is only one way to lower that wall." Said a voice, one that Eric knew only too well and he turned around to see his brother, Simon

"Well, If it isn't the dirty rotten snitch." Said Eric "and I know the only way to lower it is to defeat you in a duel so let's finish this." Said Eric and he put his Duel Disk on standby

DUEL!

Eric's LP: 4000

Simon's LP: 4000

"I'll start first." Said Eric Drawing his card. "and I will now play the spell that you are quite familiar with… the spell of our clan… SEAL OF DRAKONUM!" called out Eric as the seal formed.

"Do you know how much of an abomination you are playing that spell?" yelled Simon through gritted teeth "You broke clan law, you don't deserve to live because of it and I will finish you off here and now, you insult the card by playing it!"

"Geez… still nothing but insults from a cursed clan." Said Eric, he had touched a nerve

"Still going on about that alleged curse?" screamed Simon "You know people in the outside world cannot be trusted!" he yelled

"Then why are you with Amakasaki Chigusa? You seem to trust her." Replied Eric

"I was sent by the clan to take you out! we just formed an alliance!" yelled Simon

"Say what you like I believe you trust her, and why does the clan want to take me out?" asked Eric

"They heard that you found a lead to your true name, so they sent me to keep you from finding your name!" snapped Simon

"man word travels fast, but no matter, back to the duel, I'll play One for one, By discarding a monster from my hand I can special summon a Level 1 monster from my deck or hand and I'll summon Stardust Xiaolong (1/100/100)!" said Eric as the little Dragon appeared placing a counter on the Drakonum seal with the advent of the rune counter (current Rune counters: 1). "I will now play double summon allowing me to normal summon twice and I choose to summon Armed Dragon LV5 which thanks to the 1 counter on my Seal of Drakonum gains 300 attack for each Dragon in the grave (5/2400 2700/1700), thanks to me summoning another Dragon I can place another Rune counter on My seal (current Rune counters: 2) When I get up to two rune counters, none of my Dragons can be affected by the effects of spell monster and traps, and Now for my Second Normal summon I choose to summon the Dragon Tuner monster Delta Fly (3/1500 1800/900) placing a third counter on my Seal!" said Eric (Rune counters: 3), with three rune counters I gain 300 life points for each Dragon on my field during my standby phase, now I will tune up my Dragons to syncro summon!" said Eric

"What Synchro summon?" exclaimed Simon as the process began "_We of the Drakonum are descended from Odin himself, trained never to retreat never to surrender, to live by that grants us passage by the Valkaries to Valhalla, now, this day show us the power of our lineage… _Synchro summon! Descend form the stars, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Called out Eric as his Dragon appeared this time with a red glow around it from the power of the seal (8/3900/2000), my seal amps up by another counter (Rune counters: 4), tis allows me to special summon a dragon from my hand or graveyard but more on that later." Said Eric

"No way!" exclaimed Simon

"I'll set a card face down and that is pretty much All I can do here." Said Eric ending his turn

"All right, My Draw!" Said Simon as he drew his card "I play the spell card Double summon allowing me to normal summon twice this turn!" said Simon "But I'll do that later, Now I play my own seal of Drakonum!" exclaimed Simon as his own seal came into play "I will now Perform my first Normal summon I shall summon Totem Dragon, and now I sacrifice him, this card can count as 2 sacrifices for a Dragon-type monster!" said Simon, I summon Felgrand Dragon!" declared Simon as a giant gold dragon appeared (8/2800 3100/2800)

"Impressive move, but still 800 attack short." Said Eric

"at the moment yes, But now I equip him with Axe of Despair, amping up my Dragon's attack by 1000 points!" called out Simon (3100 4100), "I will now slay your pitiful syncro!" declared Simon as his Dragon launched foreword.

"Go Trap card!" called Eric "Dust Tornado, I'll destroy your Axe of Despair to decrease your Dragon's attack power making your Dragon commit suicide!" declared Eric as the dragon's clashed and Eric's remained standing

Eric's LP: 4000

Simon's LP: 2900

"Gah, I'll play swords of revealing light and set one card face down and leave it there!" said Simon

"Okay, my move." Said Eric drawing his card " and now the power of thhe seal activates increasing my Life points by 300 for each Dragon on my field so I gain 300

Eric's LP: 4300

I'll set a card face down and summon up Majestic Dragon!" said Eric as a small oddly shaped dragon appeared (1/0/0) "my seal now gains another counter (rune counters: 5), this grants me the power to turn every dragon in my grave into a dragon type." Said Eric

"And it is my go." Said Simon "I'll now summon Kaiser Sea horse in attack mode!" said Simon as a sea serpent monster appeared (4/1700/1650), I will now play a card that you remember all too well, Future Fusion." Declared Simon

This made Eric growl Makie was a fan of the game but never had she seen dueling on this level before "Future fusion? What kind of monster is he going to summon with that?" asked makie to Eric

"His trump card, it is a card he rarely was able to get out when we dueled but when he did he had always won, but no longer." Said Eric, this time I will take it down." He said with a smirk.

"How can you ever hope to do something like that?" Exclaimed Simon "I'm sending 5 dragons from my deck to the grave in order to summon in two turns Five Headed Dragon!" he declared

"Five-headed Dragon? The legendary Fusion monster that only the king of games Yugi himself could beat?" exclaimed Makie

"Yes the same." Said Eric

"Yes, now Eric, let the countdown to your destruction begin." Said Simon, End turn!" he said

"My move: and I play Card of sanctity it allows us both to draw until with have six cards in our hands." Said Eric Drawing six "I will now set two cards face down and set a monster in defense mode said Eric "I end turn there." Said Eric

"My draw." Said Simon drawing his card, "on my standby phase My Future fusion goes down a turn." He said the spell card glowing. "I now summon Spear Dragon in attack mode and it gains attack thanks to my seal (4/1900 /0)!" said Simon as a long nosed wyvern appeared on his field "I will now attack your Majestic Dragon with Spear Dragon!" declared Simon

"Reveal Trap card: Negate Attack, negates your attack and ends your battle phase." Said Eric,

"Fine, I end turn." Said Simon.

"My Draw!" said Eric "I'll set a card face down and leave it there." Said Eric

"hah! you just sealed your doom!" said Simon "I draw and on my third standby phase after playing it, my swords of revealing light are gone, but that's no biggie, because on the second standby phase after playing Future Fusion I can play this: FIVE-HEADED DRAGON! And thanks to the seal he is far more destructive than ever! (12/5000 7100/5000)!" a monsterous Dragon with 5 heads appeared each head representing a different element, earth, air, fire, water, and shadow.

"No way, It's here, and not a card in Eric's deck can stop him!" said Makie

"The girl is right." Said simon, there is no way you can beat me now." Said simon

"You are getting so sure of yourself, are you going to try?" asked Eric

"Yes I am, I'm going to attack your Pitiful majestic Dragon with my five headed Dragon!" said Simon

"Go Trap card: Magic Cylinder, this trpa negates your attack and deals it to your life points!" said Eric Activating the trap card that hopefully would end the duel

"Not so fast, I activate Damage Polarizer, this trap negates any effect damage and I can draw 1 card." Said Simon

"But the attack is still negated." Said Eric

"True, but I still have 2 more monsters in play." Said Simon "And I'll attack your Majestic Dragon with Spear Dragon!" said Simon

"Reveal Trap card: defense Draw!." Said Eric, "I take no damage and I can draw 1 card." He explained Drawing.

"But I still can attack your face down monster, so go, Kaiser Sea horse take it out!" said Simon as his moster went in for the kill but when it was flipped over it was Stardust Xiaolong

"Sorry, but once per turn this monster cannot be destroyed by battle." Said Eric

"Grr…" growled Simon

"and thanks to it coming into play I get another counter on my seal!" declared Eric (rune counters: 6) "The seal is set!" said eric

"What do you mean the seal is set?" asked Makie

"The seals effects go up to six counters," said Eric

"Yes," said Simon "I end turn now." He said

"Yes, and My move!" said Eric drawing his card "Time to win!" said Eric "I activate the 5 counters ability of my seal allowing me to special summon from my graveyard or hand 1 dragon type monster, and I choose Majestic Dragon!" he said as the odd Dragon came back

"Why…?" asked Simon

"Why what?" asked Eric

"Why do you insist on keeping that pitiful Dragon with no attack points on the field, Why?" he cried out

"Because… he's a tuner." Said Eric. This shocked Simon, if that was a tuner then he was going for a big summon. I am Tuning my Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Xiaolong, and Majestic Dragon to Synchro summon SAVIOR DEMONS DRAGON!" a flame covered Dragon emerged from the process and flew in a great arc as the flames wore off his body to reveal a crimson dragon with fiery red hair and four wings (10/4000 5800/4000) "Behold, Simon, the envoy of your defeat!" said Eric

"It may be enough to defeat my monster but not enough to wipe out my life points." Said Simon

"You haven't seen this monster's ability yet," said Eric

"Ability?" exclaimed Simon

"Yes," said Eric, "Once per turn I can select one monster on yor side of the field, it's effect is negated and It gains attack equal to the negated monster's attack (5800 10800)."

Simon stared in awe of the creature "It's over 9000!" exclaimed Eric's brother

"Yes, now Savior Demon's Dragon, take down Five Headed Dragon and end this!" called out Eric as Savior Demons shot towards Five headed Dragon, fire covering its body once more and rammed into the dragon blowing it up

Simon let out a blood curdling cream as his life points went down to zero and he was slammed against a tree. Eric walked up to him after his duel disk folded up. "well, brother, you won, but the clan knows your name rests in Mahora even if you were killed here, they would've attacked Mahora because a name can be used in a restoration spell, Mahora will burn to the ground!" he cried out laughing like a maniac.

Eric simply took out his gun and shot him dead. He then went over to untie Makie "C'mon, let's go find the others." He said and they hurried off.

WITH NEGI…

"Wow, Evangaline, that was amazing!" he said before he collapsed.

It was at that moment that Eric and Makie showed up. Seeing the devastation caused by the summoning of a big ass demon that Eric had sensed the presence of but Didn't actually see because he was busy dealing with a personal score, Evangalines's presence, the fact that Setsuna had sprouted wings, and that Asuna was in the nude, there was only one thing for Eric to say: "Did I miss something here?" he asked

Asuna and Setsuna Looked at each other, "We'll explain later." Said Asuna and they all went back to Konoka's Place to stay for the rest of the night.

Man that was exhausting to write, but it is done! next up I will wrap up the Kyoto Arc then it is the interlude and the epic story of the quest for Eric's Name!


	8. House of Nagi Springfield

I know this chapter is very short too, but this wraps up the Kyoto arc

Chapter 8

House of Nagi Springfield

Negi and gang followed Konoka's Father up a cobbled street towards a narrow 3-story house. Eric was just catching up to them because he had went to get coffee. "Remind me again, where are we going?" he asked to Konoka

"We're going to Negi's father's summer home." She replied

"Huh." He said as he sipped his coffee

"there it is." Said Konoka's Father as they stood before a tower like building with an observatory on top. "Come one in," he said "I've kept it exactly the way it was when he last visited." He added, they all entered to a room full of books, everyone was in awe. A few of the girls checked out a few of the books, Eric just examined the titles, he knew he couldn't read them because they were in a magical language

"Man if only I knew my true name I would love to learn some of the stuff in here!" he said examining them.

"Chief, could I ask you something about my father?" asked Negi,

"I suppose… Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna, will you come up here? You too Eric, this may apply to you." He added

When everyone gathered, he showed them a framed picture, "This is a picture of your father and his comrades in arms, the one in the back is me." Said Konoka's Father.

Eric leaned in to take a closer look at the picure "Holy cow, you're a spiffing image of your old man!" said Eric slapping Negi on the back

"Yes, I suppose I am." Replied Negi

"He was a hero in the war, I was still a young man when I fought along side him, Amagasaki's Parents died in the war, that is why she has such a hatred for western mages. We were Inseparable friends at the time, but ten years ago he vanished, bobody knows where he was or what he was doing, official records state his death in 1993." Said Konoka's father.

After a memorial photo in the house they boarded the train to head back to Mahora. Eric stretched out in his seat, his stuff up in the baggage rack but this time instead of sitting alone Makie was sitting next to him or rather sleeping with her head on his shoulder. By lunchtime they were back in Mahora and Makie was walking around campus and noticed Eric talking to the principal in front of the gates.

"Konoka's Father was most impressed with your ability to protect Konoka! And here as promised is your pay for your services: 950,000 US dollars," said the principal handing Eric the Check,

Eric graciously accepted it and was about to prepare to get onto his motorcycle but Makie called out "ERIC!"

He looked up, "Oh, hey Makie." He replied

"So this is your trademark Motorcycle _the Crimson wind_?" she asked seeing it for the first time

"Yup, that it is." He replied

"So you really are leaving?" she said tears welling up in her eyes

"Yes I am, I have a schedule of Jobs I have to do and I have to find a couple people, but once that is done, I will come back, when I do, Nodoka has told me of a lead here that might help me break my curse, when I come back I will be staying here in Mahora until I can find out what to do after I find my name, and oh." He added and handed her a slip of papher with an E-mail address on it. "That's my E-mail, you can keep in touch with me on that, I'll always have my Iphone on me." He said as he got onto his Suzuki Hayabusa he had dubbed _The Crimson Wind_ "Until I return, may Odin protect and guide you, and oh, take these, something tells my you might need them." he said handing her en envelope and he revved up his motorcycle and he shot off.

Well that wraps up Kyoto, next we meet two new characters and after that it is the discovery of Eric's name!


	9. Dill and Alex

here is the interlude chapter to the next arc introducing 3 new characters, once more I own nothing except Eric and his OC buddies enjoy!

Chapter 9

Dill and Alex

1 MONTH LATER…

The Sun beat down on the Arizona Desert as Eric drove his Motorcycle along the route towards Tombstone Arizona, an old mining town that dished out millions of dollars in silver and gold in the 1800s but rising underwater levels halted the operations. Eric had been here with a couple friends once before to do a paranormal investigation into the rumors of ghosts in numerous places throughout town, but this time he wasn't here for the ghosts, he was here because of rumors of a Duelist with an Ancient Gear deck making a name for himself, he wasn't going all that way to challenge him to a duel, he was seeking someone who would've gotten to that before he did, and that was whom he was looking for.

IN TOMBSTONE AT THE CRYSTAL PALACE SALOON…

Dillan (known as Dill for short) hated Ancient Gear Decks and his father, Bill the Legendary God of Games (I am NOT KIDDING HIS DAD IS THE GOD OF GAMES) has allowed him his personal mission to seek out those with ancient gear decks, defeat them and shove the decks up their user's ass! He had done that to 27 duelists now going on 28 but at the moment he was staring down an Ultimate ancient gear golem

Idiot's LP: 2700

Dill's LP: 1600

"You're finished!" said the idiot as he gloated "I will now attack your Lightsworn Druid with my Golem and end this!" declared the Idiot

"Not so fast you douche, I'm activating the effect of my Necro Guardna in my grave from the game to negate the attack of your bucket of bolts!" said Dill as the ghost of the monster appeared on the field and blocked the fist of the monster that was made of nuts, bolts and scrap metal.

"You survived this turn but not next time!"

"That's what you think." Said Dill as he drew his card "You're right, it is over, FOR YOU THAT IS!" said Dill "I play the spell card Cost Down, at the cost of one card from my hand I can reduce the stars of all monsters in my hand by 2, I will now sacrifice my Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid in order to summon the engine of your destruction: Light and Darkness Dragon!" called out dill as a 2-tailed 1 angel wing 1 demons wing, half white half black dragon appeared on the field and let out a roar that could possible deafen a person if it were a real dragon. (8/2800/2400)

"Impressive monster, but it doesn't hold a candle to my Golem." Said the Idiot,

"I guess I'll just have to attack then." Said Dill "Go my Dragon attack Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" declared Dill

"Are you nuts?" exclaimed his opponent

"You'll be saying something different when I play this: I discard the monster Honest from my hand, When one of my Light monsters does battle with another monster on your field My monster gains attack equal to your monsters attack." Said Dill explaining the card's ability (2800 7200) and the transparent figure of a majestic angel with long flowing hair merged with Light and Darkness Dragon giving it a second pair of wings as the Dragon and machine clashed and the Golem was destroyed wiping out the idiot's LP

Idiot's LP: 0

Dillan's LP: 1600

"Now, I will do to you what I do to every ancient gear duelist I defeat." He said walking towards the idiot and reaching for the deck…

"EEEEYYYAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" cried out a voice that could be heard on the outskirts of town.

WITH ERIC…

I Know that kind of scream anywhere." Said Eric as he rode into town "Now to find where that scream came from and eventually found a guy walking oddly out of the Crystal Palace saloon "Man DO I recognize that walk." Said Eric and he parked is Motorcycle next to the door and strode in.

"GOD DAMMIT I ORDERED NO PICKLES ON THE BURGER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO GET NO PICKLES ON A BURGER WHEN I ORDERED IT EVEN AT A LOCAL MCDONALDS?" yelled a voice that Eric recognized all too well

"Sorry sir, I'll get the pickles off right away." Said the bar tender and took the plate back

"Still shoving ancient gear decks and can't get a burger with no pickles huh dill?" asked Eric as he went up to the bar and sat down "I'll have a strawberry lemonade please?" he said sliding the money across the bar

Dill noticed the gun in its holster under Eric's shoulder "Still a bodyguard on the side huh?" asked Dill

"It pays for my travel expenses when there are no tournaments to win." Said Eric as his Strawberry Lemonade arrived and he took a sip

"something tells me you didn't come all this way to make small talk with an old friend." Said Dill, "What's going on?"

"I'm getting the Trio back together." Said Eric outright

Dill paused with his cup of tea halfway to his mouth "You found a lead?" he asked

"Yes, I did." Said Eric "it seems my clan is intending on destroying that lead and the city around it." He added

"How did you find me anyway?" asked Dill

"I have your dad's E-mail Address, Remember?" replied Eric. Dill slapped his forehead with his palm that was one of the drawbacks of being the son of the god of games, dad always knew where he was. "Anyway are you in or not?"

"Is Alex in on this?" asked Dill

"Yes." Said Eric knowing what the answer would be

"Then no." replied

"C'mon are you still mad at him for the Ipod prank he pulled?" Asked Eric

"You know just as well as I do that I cannot stand 90's pop music!" said Dill, "I'm still recovering from the 1st song that was on that prank, I crashed my BMW motorcycle because of that, he still has to pay me what I paid for the new one." Eric Didn't respond, he just reached into his coat and pulled out a check and slid it along the bar towards him "Pay to the Order of Dillan, $11,400 for what he owes you for that new motorcycle of yours, there you happy?"

Dill glared at the check, "Make me your famous chocolate cake and you have a deal."

"Done." Said Eric they finished what they ordered and headed out to their motorcycles "your dad is meeting us in Reno Nevada, he'll teleport us to Japan and we'll ride the way to Mahora." Said Eric and they took off for Nevada

2 WEEKS LATER…

They met up with Alex on a roadside in the outskirts of Reno "Hey, man what's up?" asked Eric

"Well, just waiting for you guys, but now we're just waiting for Dill's Dad." He said

"then there is no need to wait anymore!" said a voice, there was bill, Dill's Dad the god of games himself crouched on the guardrail

"Ya ready to get going guys?" asked Eric, holding out his hand palm down

"Yeah," said Alex

"to save Mahora from the Drakonum clan and Find Eric's true Name, Team Fireheart is together again!" said Dill

"So without further delay," said bill and he snapped his fingers and a portal opened beside him this path will lead you to the road tht will lead you directly to Mahora, on a side note Negi is trying to become Evangaline's apprentice. Eric shook his head "Oh fuck, that can only end in pain." He said as the three mounted their motorcycles, Eric and Alex both rode Suzuki Hayabusas but instead of Black and red like Eric's Alex rode a Black and yellow bike which he called the yellow jacket while Dill mounted a BMW motorcycle 2009 model. "Let's go!" said Eric and the three sped off through the portal.

There you have it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will join us again next time as the new arc begins!


	10. Under Eric's Guidance

Chapter 10

Under Eric's guidance

Makie was flat out in tears. She had overheard the Gymnastics coach talking with Shizuna about how lousy she is at gymnastics. That was quite a blow to her confidence and she didn't know what to do. She reached into her deck holster, her passion for duel monsters had increased a lot after seeing Eric Duel, and she had designed her deck to work with the cards that Eric gave her, she pulled out two of them: Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla, he had also given her the proper tuners for them and she had used them a lot in her duels but now she was at a crossroads, continue Gymnastics, or Dueling, "Where should I go? Dueling or gymnastics?" she asked herself

"The answer is simple really." Said a voice that made her heart explode with joy. And she looked up to see Eric leaning against a tree smiling at her, she temporarily forgot about her troubles and gave him a running glomp and Eric hugged her

"It's been a long time Makie, I hope you are well," he said inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I would be better if only…"

Eric looked down at her, "What?" he inquired. Makie explained her predicament. "Well there is only one thing left to do then: prove them wrong." He said she looked at him as if he was crazy

"How am I to do that? He said it was like watching an elementary school student fail at it!" said Makie tears welling up.

Eric put a hand on her shoulder, "Makie don't listen to any of that shit, did I give up when I faced Simon's Five Headed Dragon, the monster only one person has ever defeated before?" asked Eric

"N-no." said Makie

"Well he thought it was over when he played that card but I took him down, and by the goddess, if that idiot thinks it is over for you, you can do the exact same thing!" said Eric

"How do you suppose I do that?" she asked

"Simple, learn some new moves." Replied Eric

"Not unless you know any." She replied

"As a matter of fact I do!" said Eric

Makie looked at him startled "You do?" exclaimed Makie

"Sure I do, Gymnastics is one of the essential forms of Physical fitness for my clan, it is very useful in combat situations." He said

"Can we start now?" she said excitedly,

"Sure, and I know just the spot for training you." He said

WITH DILL AND ALEX…

"Man oh man I can't believe Eric found A girl while on the job in Kyoto!" said Alex as their meals at Sasaki's Student Diner were served, Alex had ordered a basic bento and Dill a Cheeseburger. He nervously checked his burger for pickles and to his astonishment there were no pickles. "No pickles?" he exclaimed

"You did order no pickles, right?" asked Sasaki

"Of course I did, it is just that I seem to get pickles on my burgers everywhere I go because My name is dill." He said

She giggled "Then hold on." She said reaching for the pickle jar

Dill gave her a death glare "Don't even think about it." Said Dill

"Just kidding, then by all means, dig in!" she said and the two obliged and Dill enjoyed the best burger he had in a LONG TIME!"

MEANWHILE…

Over the course of a number of days Eric taught Makie some of his gumnastics moves and how best to combine them. He also studied other gymnastics moves and the two of them learned together. In fact the coach noticed Eric teaching her and realized he might be a better teacher for her than he could so he let the two use the gym when it wasn't being used to work out and figure out some moves.

Dill and Alex watched from the rafters of the gym observing one such work out. "Geez… If I didn't know better I'd say that there is something going on with those two." Said Alex

"Yeah." Said Dill

"You two noticed it too, huh?" asked a voice and they looked over to see Bill crouched next to them in the rafters

"You know something that we don't?" asked Alex.

"Hey, I'm the god of games, it is hard for stuff to slip past me." Said bill

"dad has a point." Said Dill

"Anyway, don't you think you should give these two some privacy?" asked Bill

"We just came by to tell Eric that the landlord for our new apartment threw us out and the two of us don't have a place to stay because the stove caught fire." Said Alex

"Well it's not my fault you can't cook!" snapped Dill

"Neither is it mine that you can't either, Eric is the cook of the trio and He's bunking at Makie's dorm, and eating out and takeout is expensive after a while." Said Alex

"Boys, Boys, I will try to find you a place to stay, it won't be a problem, just give Eric this when he's done " he said and handed them an envelope labeled it was from the principal.

"Will do Dad." Said Dill

"Good luck." Said bill and with the snap of his fingers he was gone. After some rough attempts to climb down from the rafters they ended up landing on the mats safely but didn't know how the hell they did it.

"Oh hey guys, what brings you here?" asked Eric as he handed Makie a small bottle of powerade. "Makie, these are my friends and fellow card slingers Dill and Alex." Said Eric

"Don't even think on making pickle jokes." Said Dill

"Or Rugrats references." Added Alex, Dill looked like he was going to strangle Alex

"Nice to meet you both." Said Makie

"Anyway we were on our way to tell you that we somehow managed to set the oven on fire in our apartment and we were kicked out on terms of being a danger to the other tenants" said Alex

"Look, There are already three of us at the dorm, me, Makie and Ako, I doubt we could fit another two in." said Eric

"Oh no, there is no need to worry about that, Bill came by and said he will find a place for us and asked us to deliver this to you." Dill said handing Eric the envelope. "Ah it is the response to my request for the expedition to find the cave of names." Said Eric opening it up his heart racing "It has been approved!" said Eirc punching the air. " I just need to tell them when the Library expedition club will be heading out so I can prepare, and He also wants to see me on this." He said folding up the letter and pocketing it.

"I'll let you two know how it is gonna go down." He said and he and Makie walked out of the gym after packing away the gear.

"How do you feel? About coming close to finding your true name?" asked Makie

Eric looked down at her, "A little excited and a little apprehensive, I plan to prepare for the expedition after your competition because I want to see you perform." Said Eric

Makie blushed "Thank you, Eric." She said they strolled past the area where Negi was learning Chinese Martial arts from Ku Fei.

"What's with Negi?" asked Eric

"Ah, he's training so that he can become Evangaline's apprentice." Said Makie

"That most likely will end in pain." Said Eric

"I'm sure he can do it." Said Makie

"I don't doubt the determination of Negi, just the choice of Master." Said Eric "Anyway, do ya wanna go for some time on the town?" offered Eric "Get something to eat, do some window shopping, ya get it?" asked Eric

Makie blushed "Sure!" she said

TWO DAYS LATER…

Eric bounded up the wall to the window of Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room

Makie and some of the others had gone to see how negi was doing after his test to see if he was worthy to be Evangaline's apprentice. He had passed Negi was being tended to by Asuna and Konoka and he was recovering quite well.

"Hey everyone." He said as Eric popped through the window, "just thought I might try to help Negi heal." He said

"You have some kind of potion or something?" asked Asuna

"Actually not, It's a spell." Said Makie

"Huh? I thought you were cursed so that you couldn't use magic." Said Asuna

"A majority of my power has been sealed by the curse but I am able to do simple healing spells." Said Eric as he removed his leather gloves and laid his hands upon Negi's chest and began uttering words in a long forgotten language a blue aura started boving along Negi's body and as the glow fully covered Negi's injuries they healed without a scar.

"Ah, thank you, Eric." Said Negi

"Glad I was able to help, but Now Makie and I have to prepare her for her gymnastics competition tomorrow." Said Eric as he got up.

"Oh, yes!" she said blushing as the two headed out

"Do my eyes deceive me or is there something between those two." Said Asuna

MAKIE"S COMPETITION DAY…

The coach stood ready as number 5 Makie Sasaki entered the gym, at first he couldn't believe it was her, she seemed so much more confident, mature and much more as she smiled and laughed while talking with Eric _It seems that young man changed her, but let's see how much._ He thought "Show 'em what ya got, Makie called the voices of Dill and Alex from the bleachers, she blushed as she saw that Eric's friends had come to cheer for her

"Well, Makie Sasaki, get ready." Said the coach as she did so "And begin your performance

AFTER MAKIE'S PERFORMANCE…

The coach looked stunned "Makie, I owe you an apology, I didn't think you would be able to do it, but somehow you were able to get your act together and be able to pass with the highest score of the team." Said the coach "I didn't do it all on my own." Said Makie "Clearly not, did that boy you seem to like help you?" he asked

"Y-yes he did!" said Makie blushing

"Well he did a good job." He said

"Congratulations, Makie." Said Eric out in the gym hallways. "To celebrate you getting in it's dinner on me tonight just the two of us." He said and the two went off to find a place for dinner

AT THE BEST PLACE THEY COULD FIND…

"So Eric, how did you get into the bodyguard line of work?" asked Makie as they were waiting for dinner to arrive

"While I was in the motorcycle racing circuit I did a lot Target shooting as a hobby, but after a while I came upon an elderly lady who seemed to know about my curse and told me the way to break it was to find my true name, but to find it I would have to find it myself. After an assassination attempt on my life made by the Drakonum clan after they heard what I heard I decided to drop off the radar on a personal quest to find my name. I had a lot of money from my racing days but I needed a good income so I took a bodyguard training class and passed top of my class, I eventually became a guard for hire and I was like that, taking to travel, winning money in duel tournaments, I've been like that until recently, now that I am in the same city my name resides in, what about you, how did you get into gymnastics?" asked Eric

"I got into it when I was five, My Aunt who I was very close to was an Olympic Gymnastics star and she was my Idol, I wanted to do that kind of stuff just like her, so she taught me some stuff and then I started taking classes and I've been doing it ever since, you said you were from Scotland, but you have a southern US accent?." Said Makie

"Wow, to have something to be passionate about that long it sounds great and on the subject of my accent, when I arrived in the US I made my way to the southern end of the states and I just adopted the accent." Said Eric as their drinks arrived "But I wish I had something that I was passionate about that long that was different from the other members of the clan." Said Eric sipping his drink

"But you had your dueling didn't you?" asked Makie

"Yes, that I did have, but everybody in the clan dueled however we all used the same type of monster so it was rather boring duels." Said Eric

"When I was exiled I was still allowed my cards, as a lasting reminder to the world that the Drakonum were still at large and we were powerful, however, what they fail to realize is that their curse made them a broken shadow of what we once were. when I was free I was able to make some changes to my deck and make it the way I would be able to use it, make it more my own." He continued "So what kind of deck have you been using?" asked Eric suddenly

"I use a deck based around the cards you gave me." Said Makie

"Interesting." Said Eric "But I should warn you that If you base a deck around a specific card or even two cards if those cards are lost or you can't get them out the game is over before it has even begun." Said Eric

"But it is good, I won a few tournaments with it." Said Makie

"Really? Care demonstrating your skills?" asked Eric

Makie grinned, "Is that a challenge?" she asked

"You bet it is!" she replied

"On the rooftop of the girls dorm tomorrow after classes." Said Eric "Looser cooks dinner for a week." Said Eric

"You're on!" said Makie with that their dinner finally came.

THE NEXT DAY…

"So enlighten me, what is this duel about?" asked Alex to Dill, they were standing on the sidelines on the roof as Makie and Eric prepared to duel.

"Are you ready, Makie?" said Eric

"We're here to find out now are we?" said Makie as they put their duel disks on standby

DUEL

Eric's LP: 4000

Makie's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Sid Makie drawing her card "I'll set a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down, Leave it there." Said Makie

"All right, here I come." Said Eric drawing his card "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 to the field!" he declared "I will set one card face down and attack your face down monster!" declared Eric

"Hold up, Trap card: Synchro Guard, I am sure you are familiar with what it does?" asked Makie as the trap activated

"Yes, send two synchro monsters from your extra deck to the grave in order to negate the attack and end the battle phase." Recited Eric

"Exactly." Said Makie "And I send Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Quilla to the Grave as the cost." Said Makie

"I'll end it there." Said Eric

"Okay." My go!" said Makie as she drew her card "I activate call of the haunted to special summon Sun Dragon Inti to the field!" declared Makie

"How in the name of my dad did she get those cards?" exclaimed Dill

"Talking about me are you?" asked a voice behind Dill and Alex and they both jumped as they saw standing on the edge of the building Bill, his arms folded.

"You gotta stop scaring us like that, dad, you'll give us a heart attack!" said Dill

"Forget about heart attack, I nearly wet these pants of mine, they were the only pair that didn't get damaged when the oven blew up!" said Alex

"I just came to tell you guys that I found a place for you two to live." Said bill "And see how Makie duels, for she may be very important in the future." Said Bill getting down from the ledge

"Where are we living?" asked Dill

"Well, just finished my grocery shopping, I'm telling ya, their price gouging my favorite chili!" said Bill

"Oh god not this again." Said Alex slapping his face "Anyway, moving on from your grocery woes, why are you so interested in Makie?" asked Alex

"Whoa, did you eat a bean burrito or something?" he asked

"Oh forget it!" said Dill turning his attention back to the duel

"With call of the haunted I will restore my Sun Dragon Inti (8/3000/2800)" declared Makie as a Dragon with four heads nd the body shaped like the sun appeared on the field.

"I am sorry I have to do this." Said Eric "I activate Dust Tornado on your trap card to destroy it and your monster." He said as his trap was flipped up and Call of the haunted shattered

"No need to worry, I have a backup plan!" said Makie

This surprised Eric "You do?" he asked

"Of course I do, you said I need to rely on all my cards, right?" she asked

"Yes, that's right." Said Eric

"Then let's see how you handle this, I flip my monster face up to reveal Troop Dragon, (2/700/800) I will now remove it from the game to call forth Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" she called out as a gigantic black armored wyvern with crimson eyes appeared (10/2800/2400).

"My god." Said Eric as he stared down one of the monsters he used himself

"I will now activate his ability to special summon Sun Dragon Inti back to the field (8/3000/2800)."

"Oh this is going to be painful." Said Eric

"I'll now attack your Horus Level 4 with Darkness Metal Dragon dealing 1200 points of damage!" declared Makie

Eric's LP: 2800

Makie's LP: 4000

"Now sun Dragon Inti, attack Eric Directly and end this!" said Makie

Eric's LP: 0

Makie's LP: 4000

"Ouch." Said Dill

"Makie Sasaki wins… Flawless victory." Said Alex

"I hope Eric doesn't take it that hard." Said Bill

Eric didn't seem to take it that hard at all in fact he was cracking up and then he burst out laughing, "Man oh man, that was the first loss in a long time, you really gave me a challenge Makie, I am going to have to work harder if I am to beat you!" said Eric holding out his hand for Makie to shake but instead she hugged him.

"It was thanks to your guidance that I was able to succeed." Said Makie

"And I guess I'm cooking dinner." Said Eric


	11. Quest for the Name

Hello, Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I was on a semi vacation and got some new Ideas for this, can't say where I got them, but here is the official quest for Eric's Name

Chapter 11

Quest for the name

It was a sunny day as Negi finished his training for the day but he got into an argument with Asuna about how she was feeling left out of the whole thing. Eric was walking home with Makie from grocery shopping. And they overheard Negi say something about a bear on Asuna's panties. "Oh Goddess, that is going to cause some problems." Said Eric as they continued on and didn't want to get involved in it

AT MAKIE AND AKO'S DORM…

Eric took the ingredients for his famous Epic Stuffed burritos which he was making right now. "Eric, I don't know how you learned to cook so well." Said Makie

"I learned from Etsuko, she was wonderful cook when she was still alive." Replied Eric. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Said Ako putting down a guitar magazine and heading to the door. On the threshold stood Yue and Nodoka "the Principal would like to see us, you too Makie." Said Yue.

"Okay." Said Eric and he followed the two girls out to the office of the principal.

"Ah, Eric Hamilton, I've heard so much about you from some of the student body," said the Principal

"I am pleased to meet you as well, sir." Said Eric bowing

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you seek the cave of names in order to break your curse." He said

"You hear correct, sir." Said Eric nodding

"I should have you know that to normal people the cave of names is just a rumor and nothing more, but to us mages like yourself, the cave of names is a sacred place where the names of everything and everyone are stored, it is an archive to enter that cave and find your name is challenging enough, learning to accept the power and responsibility of knowing your true name is a whole other journey, You have shown great determination in seeking to break your curse, but your burden will greaten if you are able to find your name, you will have to accept the mission of the mage." Said The principal

"The mission?" asked Eric

"A Mages mission lasts his or her lifetime, it is never over until her or she collapses and dies, they are forever sworn to aid their fellow man weather it be failing crops, troublesome spirits, or local terrorists, you took your first step on the mages path when you saved Etsuko that day when you broke clan law, but the clan laws you broke were made from anger, distrust and solitude, what you followed was the true Drakonum way, the way of Aiding those in need, to stand against the always constant threat of evil, as Odin once did." Replied the principal

"Odin?" asked Yue sipping on one of her juice boxes

"The high lord of the Norse gods, ruler of Asgard master of Valhalla, he has been associated with many things such as War, wisdom, magic, and victory among other things." Replied Eric

"Eric is correct." Said the principal "and tell me this Eric, surely you know the tale of the origins of the Drakonum." he said

Eric closed his eyes, remembering his mother's kind face as he told him the story of the clan's origins and eric spoke as he remembered the mural in the crimson hall of Felgrand of Odin astride a his six-legged horse leading Dragons and mages alike into battle against a horde of demons flooding from a hole in the air. "We of the Drakonum are descended from Odin himself, trained never to retreat, never to surrender, to live by that code grants us passage by the Valkaries to Valhalla."

"So Eric, You are… are…"

"Descended from Odin? Yes, I am Of Odin's Bloodline on earth." Said Eric. It was as if he seemed to glow with authority from those words. Makie was Speechless, it was as if she had fallen in love with him all over again. "Makie if I am able to get my name would you do the honor of being my Ministra Magi partner?" asked Eric

Makie's eyes brimmed with tears "Y-yes, Eric, I will be your partner!" she said hugging him "I love you." She said

"I love you too." Said Eric

"As touching as this scene is, we must get down to business." Said bill's voice from the corner "I've already contacted Dill and Alex, they will meet the five of us on Library Island I shall show you the entrance to the path of the cave but I can only go so far, the rest of you must go the rest of the way." Said Bill

"Right." Said Eric

"Nodoka and I have our gear packed and ready, we can go at a moment's notice." Said Yue.

"I'll get my duel disk and my other gear, I'll meet you all at the Library." Said Eric,

"I'll get mine too, something tells me I'll need them." Said Makie.

AT LIBRARY ISLAND…

The paths in the Library went down to depths that they couldn't imagine as they started climbing down into the basement, they went across bookshelves that seemed to have waterfalls going off of them, climbing down shelves and other challenges. "Okay." Said Bill as they came to a tunnel entrance." This leads to the first gate, but after a certain distance, you will have to go on your own, I cannot go there."

"Why?" asked Yue

"I like salmon steaks well-done on the grill." Said Bill

"What?" asked Nodoka not believing her ears.

"You said what my favorite sea food is didn't you?"

"Ignore him, dad does that a lot, usually when he doesn't want to give into away." Said Dill

Bill led them down another mile or so underground until they came to a vaulted archway. "This is as far as I go." Said Bill, now listen carefully, you will have to face several trials before you can come to the actual cave, the first gate you must defeat the guardian by magic, the second with light and shadow and the third you must pass with the power to make change only two can enter the cave." Said Bill "Any questions?" he asked

"Y-yeah, w-what happens i-if we f-fail a t-test?" asked Nodoka

"You have to make me a pie." Said Bill and everyone fell over anime style

"Well let's go." Said Eric and they started their trek into the cave. They got to the first gate without any trouble and a giant stone golem was standing ready

"I am the one who you must defeat with the skill of magic." Said the golem and a duel disk appeared out from his arm.

"Wait a sec, defeat with magic, I think I know what to do, I'll take you on." Said Alex and he stepped foreword and activated his disk

DUEL

Alex's LP: 4000

Golem's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Alex drawing a card "I'll set two cards face down and set a monster in defense mode." Said Alex "I'll let you blockhead go." Said Alex

"My draw." Said the golem drawing his card "I summon raging Flame sprite (3/100/200) in attack mode and attack you directly for 100 points of damage." Said the golem.

Alex's LP: 3900

Duel Golem's LP: 4000

"When Raging Flame Sprite deals damage to an opponent it's attack goes up by 1000 (100 1100) I will now play the continuous spell card Level limit Area B, as long as this is on the field, all level 4 and higher monsters are forced into defense mode." Said the golem "Set one card face down, turn end." Said the golem

"My draw." Said Alex Drawing his card "I will now flip my monster face up to reveal Crystal Seer (1/100/100), this monster's flip effect allows me to look at the top two cards of my deck," he said picking up the two cards, "Add one to my hand and put the other on the bottom of my deck." He continued adding one to his hand and putting the other one on the bottom "I will now summon Breaker the magical warrior in attack mode (4/1600/1000), when this monster is summoned I can place a spell counter on it, it can only have one spell counter on it at a time." He continued "Plus he gains 300 attack for each spell counter on him." Said Alex

'Humph, fat lot of good that will do you, because the magic of Level Limit Area B is still in effect, and that switches your Warrior to defense mode." Said the golem

"Oh I know." Said Alex, "I now play the spell card Terraforming allowing me to add one field spell to my hand and I choose Magical Citadel of Endymion and I'll think I'll play it now." Said Alex as the field transformed into a fantastic citadel.

"Ah, Amazing, it looks like something out of a fantasy novel." Said Nodoka

"well, It isn't called Magical Citadel for nothing." Said Eric from the sidelines "I'll now play the spell card Assault Teleport allowing me to return one assault mode monster from my hand to my deck and draw 2 cards." Said Alex "And since I played a spell card I can place a spell counter on my Citadel (citadel spell counters: 1), I can remove counters from this card to activate card effects that require the removal of spell counters, plus if this card is to be destroyed I can remove a spell counter to save it." Said Alex "I'll now activate my facedown spell card said Alex "Magical Dimension, I can only activate this when I have a face up Spellcaster on the field and I have two so I'll sacrifice one monster, in this case my Crystal seer in order to destroy one monster on the field, and I am destroying your Raging Flame Sprite and Special summoning Dark Magician Girl!" declared Alex as the sprite the colem controlled vanished and a sexy spellcaster that was made famous by the king of games Yugi Muto (6/2000/1700)

"wow, she's a magical princess." Said Nodoka as she admired the cards

"One that can hold her own in battle." Said Eric

"Are you deaf?" said the golem "My Level Limit Area B will switch your monster to defense mode!" declared the golem as Dark Magician Girl crouched down

"But it is still my move and since I played Magical dimension it added a spell counter to my Citadel (Citadel Spell counters: 2) I will now activate Sages stone!" this spell allows me to special summon Dark Magician from my deck when I have Dark Magician Girl in play." Said Alex "Plus it adds another spell counter to my citadel (Citadel Spell Counters: 3)" added Alex as a purple robed magician appeared in play (7/2500/2100)

"And once more it is switched into defense mode!" declared the golem

"And they are going back into attack mode as soon as I play this: Dark Magic attack, this spell can only be played when I have a Dark Magician in play I can wipe out all spells and traps on your field!" he said

"Not so fast, I activate the Trap card Judgement of Anubis!" this trap can only be activated when you activate a spell that destroys spell and monster cards, at the cost of 1 card from my hand I can Negate and Destroy it and then as a bonus I can Destroy one monster on your side of the field and deal damage equal to its attack points!" said the Golem "And I choose Dark Magician." Added the golem

Alex's LP: 1400

Golem's LP: 4000

"I'll activate my Breaker's Special ability, at the cost of the spell counter on it I can destroy 1 card on the field and I choose to take out your Level Limit Area B." said Alex as the spell card shattered. "I'll slip two facedowns and leave it there." Said Alex

"My move." Said the golem drawing it's card "I shall play Lightning Vortex, this spell wipes out all your face up monsters!" called out the golem as raining lightning descended down and struck Alex's two monsters destroying them."

"That's good for you and all but you still add a spell counter to my Citadel (Citadel Spell Counters: 4)" said Alex

"I'll summon up Flame Ruler (4/1500/1600) and attack you directly tor 1500 to win this!" said the golem "It is over and you have to make Bill A Pie!" said the golem laughing

"Not if I can help it." Said Alex "Activate Trap card: Magic Cylinder, negates your attack and you take the damage instead!" said Alex as the fireballs sent by Flame Ruler were reversed and they hit the golem

Alex's LP: 1400

Golem's LP: 2500

"End turn." Said the Golem

"My draw." Said Alex drawing his card "I will now discard 1 card from my hand in order to special summon from my hand The Tricky (5/2000/1200), I will now Normal summon the Tuner Monster Arcane Apprentice (2/1000/400), I will tune my two monsters together… _Majestic Citadels and magic ways are calling, come forth to bring a renaissance of the ancient magical ways…_ Syncro summon! Bring Forth your Ancient Wisdom, Arcanite Magician!" called out Alex as a white robed magician with an ornate staff appeared (7/400/1800)

"Wouldn't that thing be better in defense mode?" asked the Golem

" At the moment maybe, but his special ability says otherwise, when he is synchro summoned he gains 2 spell counters, this monster gains 1000 attack for each spell counter on him (400 2400), Now for something with a little more power!" said Alex, "I'll Open My facedown: Assault Mode Activate!" he called out

"What's that?" asked Makie

"It is a trap that can only bring out certain monsters, what you do is sacrifice a Syncro monster on the field and special summon from the deck only the monster's assault counterpart, it is more powerful and more dangerous, Alex is going in for the kill." Said Eric explaining it to the girls

"I'll sacrifice my Arcanite Magician to special summon Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode (9/900/2300)!" declared Alex as the monster re-appeared with more regal battle armor.

"Still Wouldn't it be better off in defense mode?" asked the Golem

"That golem is really full of himself." Said Yue sweat dropping

"Y-yes he is." Said Nodoka

"You still haven't heard his special ability." Said Alex, "He too gets 2 spell counters AND gains 1000 for each of them." Said Alex as his magician's attack went up (900 2900) "I'll now activate the spell card Field Barrier to protect my Field spell from card effects OR another Field spell being played, plus it adds a counter to my Citadel (Citadel's Spell counters: 5), and I'll add another with the equip spell card Mage power adding 500 attack to my Magician for each spell and trap I have in play so that is 1000 additional attack points (A/N: dunno if the citadel counts so in this case for now it won't) (2900 3900) (Citadel Spell counters: 6), I Will now activate the OTHER special ability of my Magician, by removing 2 spell counters from it I can wipe out all cards on your side of the field, but since I have my Citadel in play I can activate its ability to remove the spell counters from it instead so I will remove 2 from it to destroy your diels and no I will attack you directly with my Magician wiping out the golem!" called out Alex.

"AUUUUGGGHHHHH!" screamed the golem as the magical blast hit him.

Alex's LP: 1400

Golem's LP: 0

"You have proven yourself worthy to pass the first gate, but remember, the second must be passed with the power to control light and shadow, I hope you can find a way to do so." Said the golem and he stepped aside letting the gang pass.

"Guys, what do you think the golem meant by winning by controlling light and shadow?" asked Makie

"I've been thinking about that on the way down to this cave too, I think I know how." Said Dill

"We're listening." Said Yue

"Well Light and Dark are both Duel Monsters Attributes so I think we must win using both at the same time, and since I am the expert at that I will take the next opponent." Said Dill

"That sounds like a logical answer." Said Nodoka remembering how the game worked

"Well let's move." Said Eric. Eventually they got to the second gate who's golem stood ready for combat

"I must be defeated by the power of light and shadow." it Said, activating a duel disk

"Then I'll be your opponent." Said Dill activating his own.

DUEL!

Dill's LP: 4000

Golem's LP: 4000

"I start." Said the Golem, as he drew a card "I'll play Terraforming, allowing me to take a field spell out of my deck to my hand, and I choose Umiiruka and I think I'll play it now." Said the Golem as the field transformed into a massive ocean "Now all water monsters gain 500 attack and loose 400 defense, and I'll play one monster in defense mode and leave it there." Said the golem

"Okay, My turn." Said Dill "Draw!" she called out as he drew "I'll set a card face down and first I'll play Charge of the light Brigade, by discarding the top 3 cards of my deck I can add 1 Lightsworn monster that is level 4 or less from my deck to my hand he said as he discarded the top 3 cards _Okay, that's one down two more to go _he thought "I'll now play Solar Recharge, I Ditch a Lightsworn monster from my hand to draw 2 cards, then I mill the top two." He added _That's two, _he thought "And now I play the spell Foolish Burial, I can send a monster in my deck to the grave and I choose my Phantom of Chaos." He said

"I don't get it, why is he sending all his cards to the grave, won't he get decked out?" asked Nodoka

"That's part of his strategy." Said Eric

"What, to get decked out? Won't that make him loose and we'll have to make Bill a pie?" asked Makie

"No, sometimes it is just as important to worry about what is in the graveyard as on the field, Dill's deck is one of those cases, Just watch." Said Eric

"I'll play the spell card Gold Sarcophagus, I can take one card from my deck and remove it from the game, said Dill as a massive golden box appeared beside him "And After 2 turns the card I selected is added to my hand, and I choose Dark Armed Dragon." Said Dill

"Dark Armed Dragon?" exclaimed Makie " Eric, isn't Armed Dragon One of the Monsters you use?" asked Makie

"Yes." Said Eric nodding "but this one is for a more specialized deck than what I use, it may be restricted to needing specific monsters but it is truly a force to be reckoned with." Said Eric

"I will play double summon to set a monster in defense mode and normal summon Lyla the Lightsworn Sorceress," as a white robed woman with a staff in hand appeared (4/1700/200) "I shall now attack your monster with Lyla." Said Dill as the sorceress sent a beam of energy at the facedown monster

"The monster you attacked was my Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier (1/300 800/500 100)."

"Even with your field spell it is no match for Lyla." Said Dill as the sorceress shattered the blue bird

"True but it has a special ability that activates when it is destroyed by battle allowing me to draw 1 card." Said the golem drawing his card

"It is your move and on the end phase of my turn I loose the top 3 cards of my deck because of Lyla's effect." Said Dill, discarding 3 cards

"Very well." Said the Golem drawing his card for his turn "I summon Samurai of the Ice Barrier (4/1800 2300/1500 1000)" Declared the golem as a Samurai with Ice-coated Armor and a Katana of Ice appeared, brandishing it's Katana at Lyla. "and now I shall attack Lyla with my Samurai of the Ice Barrier." Declared the golem

Dill's LP: 3400

Golem's LP: 4000

"End turn." Said the golem

"Okay, my move." Said Dill drawing "on my standby phase my Gold sarcophagus is down to one more turn before I can use the card effect, I shall now play the field spell SEAL OF TWILIGHT!" declared Dill

"Seal of twilight?" asked the three girls at once

"Yes, it is a seal that is just as powerful as the seal of Drakonum when used properly." Said Eric

"What can it do?" asked Makie

Eric smirked "If I Know dill as long as I have I think I know what he is up to." Said Eric as the sea blew away to reveal the original ground of the cage and a yin and yang symbol appeared with Dill standing in the Black dot and the Golem in the white Dot.

"the seal allows makes it so when a monster is to loose attack by it's own effect it does not loose that attack, plus monsters I control gain 500 attack and defense, plus I can normal summon level 5 and higher monsters without requiring a tribute, however they cannot attack for a number of turns equal to the number of sacrifices needed for the summoned monster, so I can normal something like… Light and Darkness Dragon." Said Dill as his Ace Dragon appeared (8/2800 3300/2400 2900)

"Most impressive, and his dragon has ability negating powers at the cost of its own strength, however thanks to the seal that drawback has been overcome." Said Yue

Dill stared down the golem _This seal was my first ever present from my dad, he gave it to me telling me to consider it 15 birthdays worth of presents from him_ he said remembering one of their last rides together on their motorcycles before they went their separate ways, He went hunting down Ancient gear duelists, Eric went into bodyguard work, and Alex hooked up with a girl in Kansas City but that relationship didn't last long. Now by the will of the gods or not he will help his friend Eric find his true name "I'll play graceful charity, allowing me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2." He said "End turn." He added

"My move." Said the golem drawing "Since my Field is gone my monster goes back down to its original attack (2300 1800), I'll set a monster in defense mode and switch my samurai to defense mode which activates his ability destroying it and letting me draw one card, I'll end it there." Said the golem

"Okay, I draw." Said Dill as he drew his card, "Now the Dark Armed Dragon that I removed from the game with my Gold Sarcophagus comes to me, plus this card can be special summoned if I have exactly three Dark attribute monsters in my grave which I have three so I shall special summon him." Declared Dill as a black version of one of Eric's cards appeared (7/2800 3300/1000 1500), "I will flip my face dowm monster into attack position: Ryko- Lightsworn Hunter (2/200 700/100 600) "At the cost of three cards from the top of my deck I can destroy 1 card on the field, and I choose your facedown monster!" said Dill as the card shattered, I will now attack you with My Dark Armed Dragon and my Ryko which exactly equals 4000 winning me the duel!" said Dill

Dill's LP: 3400

Golem's LP: 0

"You did a perfect blend of light and shadow, you may pass, when the one seeking a name gazes at the last gate he will know what is to be done to open it, only two can enter." Said the golem and it too stood aside

The team of explorers delved deeper into the caves until finally they came to a locked door with symbols carved upon it Eric shone his flashlight upon the door. "That golem said the one who seeks the name will know how to open it when he gazes upon it." Said Yue

"Anything Eric?" asked Alex

Eric stared at the door but no stunning revelations came to him as to how to open the door. He went up to the door and took a closer look at it. "Wait a second." he said as he closely inspected the door. There was a minute carving, the size of a quarter inscribed on the door… it was the Seal of Drakonum. "Stand back, I think I know how to open it." Said Eric as he took a step back and reached into his card holster and pulled out the Seal of Drakonum and presented it to the door.

There was a rumbling in the ground, the door lurched and slid open to reveal pitch blackness. "Only one can enter." Said Dill remembering what both His dad and the golem said

"If that is the case I say Makie and Eric go." Said Yue

"Why?" asked Makie not that she was objecting

"You have a connection to Eric, I may be a Mages partner and not a full mage but I can see the connection between you two, Eric sees you as the guiding light that makes him see the fun in the world and you gain strength from his guidance and power, you belong together." Said Nodoka.

"That was the most impressive speech ever from you Nodoka." Said Yue

"thanks Nodoka, that means a lot." Said Makie as she slipped her deck into place as did Eric and the two entered the Cave of names.

It felt as though they were walking in a black abyss, not even Eric's Flashlight could pierce the darkness so he turned it off. "Makie are you still there?" he asked

"I'm still here, Eric." Said Makie taking a hold of his arm.

As she did so a wind started to blow then a blinding flash of light illuminated the cave to reveal them on a platform of light suspended in the starry heavens with no earth between them, across from them on the other end of the platform was an altar flanked by torches, in front of the Altar knelt in prayer was a cloaked figure. Eric and Makie cautiously stepped foreword towards the Altar. the cloaked figure's head rose as if it knew they were there.

"Um… Excuse me?" asked Makie

"Welcome brave souls who braved the trials of the cavern, I must commend you for getting this far, but those golems will not be enough for one who wishes to attain their true name." said the figure and the cloak was stripped away to reveal a fully Armored woman with Pure white wings and it turned to show a helmeted head so the two couldn't see a face.

"In every being, element and entity there is a name, and a true name, the name is what ordinary people know the person or thing by in daily life, the True name however is a whole other story, the true name describes the very essence of the person, their Life force, their character and what they are capable of. Knowing a name is a great responsibility, it can either bring you great power or lead to your utter destruction, use the power of a name with wisdom and justice and your power will be recognized by the gods themselves. Use it to kill and destroy and yor name will change into an abomination that will get retribution on the highest levels… If you think you have what is necessary to attain such a level of understanding then both of you come forth and prepare to duel." said the winged woman.

"What is she?" asked Makie to Eric

"She's a Valkarie, one of the warrior maidens of Odin." Replied Eric

"Then we will take you on in a two on one duel." Said Eric as two duelists put their duel disks on standby while the Valkarie's shield turned into one.

"Here is the plan: you two will have a combined pool of 8000 life points while I have 8000 to make it fair. The one seeking his name will go first then I will, then the girl will make her move, you cannot discuss tactics with each other nor can you use what your partner has on the field, such as their spell/traps or attack with their monsters as well as sacrifice or whatever with them, okay?" asked the Valkarie

"Got it." Said Makie and Eric together

"Very well…"

DUEL!

Eric & Makie's LP: 8000

Valkarie's LP: 8000

"Then it is my move first." Said Eric drawing his card "I set a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down and leave it there." Said Eric passing the turn on to the Valkarie

"Very well." Said the Valkarie drawing her card "I shall play the spell card Terraforming allowing me to take a Field spell from my deck to my hand and I shall choose Dragon Canyon and add it to my hand." She said taking the field spell to her hand "I now set two cards face down and Play Dragon Canyon!" declared the Valkarie as the area changed from a disk hovering in the stars to a sunlit canyon with dragons flying in the distance "when this card is in play I can ditch a card from my hand in order to either add 1 level 4 or lower dragon from my deck to my hand OR send one Dragon from my deck to the grave and I choose to discard 1 card from my hand to send Dragunity Acuris from my deck to the grave, Now I shall summon Dragunity Dux (4/1500/1000) in attack mode." Said the Valkarie "I shall end turn with that." She added

"Okay, My turn." Said Makie Drawing her card "summon Luster Dragon (4/1900/1600)." Declared makie as a beautiful Dragon coated with sapphires appeared "Next I shall Play the spell card One for one, allowing me to discard a monster from my hand to summon a level 1 monster from my hand or deck and I choose Supay (1/300/100) and equip him with Synchro boost which ups his attack by 500 and level by 1 (2/800/100), I shall now tune up my two monsters to summon Moon Dragon Quilla!" said Makie as her Blue Dragon with a moon for a body appeared on Makie's field

"In response to that I will activate the trap card Graceful Revival to restore to my Dragunity Acuris to the field (2/1000/800)." Said the Valkarie

"It is still my move so Battle: Moon Dragon Quilla and Dragunity Acuris!" declared Makie as the Dragons took to battle together.

"Not so fast." Said the Valkarie "I'll activate my trap card Urgent Tuning, I can use this to symchro summon on the battle phase, so I shall tune up my two monsters, Dragunity Acuris and Dragunity Dux!" declared the Valkarie "_For Centuries the Old ones have told of the riders of Dragons the sacred ones, high in the clouds they were calling there is magic in their words, now show yourself to the modern world, _syncro summon: Descend from Valhalla: Dragunity Knight Gadearg!" said the valkarie as a Warrior wielding a spear astride a black and red dragon appeared from they syncro process (6/2400/800).

"Since my target is no longer on the field my attack is canceled, I set 1 card face down end my turn." Said Makie

"My draw." Said Eric "I shall set a card face down and leave it there." Said Eric

"My move." Said the Valkarie "I shall once more activate the effect of Dragon Canyon discarding Red-Eyes Wyvern to send Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to the grave." Said the Valkarie

"Not until I play this: Dust Tornado on your Canyon!" declared Eric as the drap dispersed the field spell returning them to the disk of light hovering in the stars.

"Most impressive, I shall set two cards face down and attack Eric's face down monster with my Dragunity Gadearg!" declared the Valkarie as the monster eric had in defense mode was flipped face up "My Stardust Xiaolong can't be destroyed by means of battle once per turn." Said Eric.

"Very well, I shall end it there, but not before activating my Red-Eyes Wyvern's ability, by removing him from the game I can Special summon 1 Red-Eyes Monster in my graveyard and I choose my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" declared the Valkarie as a Black Armored Wyvern with red parts and eyes emerged from fire to show itself (10/2800/2400).

"hate to break it to ya but I am activating my trap card Bottomless Trap Hole!" declared Makie as an abyss opened underneath the Dragon and hands emerged from the pit and dragged the dragon inside it "When my opponent summons a monster with 1500 attack or more I can remove it from the game." Said Makie

"This will cause some problems." Said the Valkarie "I set a card face down and leave it there." She said

"My move." Said Makie "I shall set a card facedown and a monster in defense mode I will now attack your Dragunity Gadearg!" called out Makie as her Dragon lent jets of silvery Light at the Dragon Rider

"Not so fast!" Said the Valkarie "I activate the Trap card Draining Shield!" said the Valkarie as her trap activated "This trap negates your attack and ups my life points by the attack of your attacking monster." Said the Valkarie

Eric and Makie's LP: 8000

Valkarie's LP: 10500

Makie Sighed "I end turn." Said the Valkarie

"Then it is my move." Said Eric drawing his card

"I shall set a monster in defense mode and leave it there." Said Eric

"In response to that I shall trigger My trap Dragon's Rage, all my Dragons get piercing Damage Ability." Said the Valkarie

"This could cause Difficulty." Said Eric "set a card face down and End turn." He said

"Then I shall go." Said the Valkarie "I draw! And Now I shall play Double Summon and Cost Down, Double Summon allows me to Normal Summon Twice and Cost Down makes it so at the cost of 1 card from my hand I can reduce the stars on all my monsters in my hand by 2, so now I shall summon Dragunity Legionare (3 1/1200/800), Now I shall Play Card of Sanctity allowing us all to draw till we have six cards in our hand, I'll now play a spell card you two sould be very familiar with: The Seal of Drakonum, sacrifice Dragunity Legionare to summon Dragunity Laevatein (8 6/2600/1200)!" declared the Valkarie as a Orange dragon with feathered wings and wielding a sword appeared (8/2600/1200), I'll now attack your facedown monster with Gadearg!" she declared

"Congrats, you destroyed my Flamevell Dragnov, When this monster is destroyed Via battle you take 500 points of damage!" said Eric

Valkarie's LP: 10000

"Very Well, I shall attack Makie's Moon Dragon Quilla with Laevatein to destroy it!" continued the Valkarie

"Heh, when Moon Dragon Quilla is selected as an Attack Target Eric and I gain life points equal to the attacking monster's attack!" said Makie "So we gain 1300 life points!" said Makie "But I am not through yet, I activate the trap card Defense Draw, I take no damage and I can draw a card." Said Makie activating her trap and drawing a card.

Eric and Makie's LP: 9300

"Switch Gadearg to defense mode, Turn End." Said the Valkarie

"And it is my move." Said Makie drawing a card "I shall special summon Oracle of the sun from my hand to the field which can be special summoned this way when I have no monsters on my field when my opponent has at least 1." Declared Makie as a spellcaster dressed in yellow with a golden sun design on the front of his shirt and carrying an ornate staff. (5/1000/2000)

"Nice try but it doesn't hold a candle to my Dragons." Said the Valkarie

"maybe not at the moment, but remember that was just a special summon, I have yet to normal summon." Said Makie "I shall normal summon the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator (3/700/1300), and tune him with Oracle of the Sun to summon… _Rising in the East the warmth giving light that has been worshiped for millennia, now come forth and show us your power…_ Synchro summon: Rise in the East: Sun Dragon Inti!" called out Makie as A Dragon Similar to Moon Drgon Quilla but it was crimson with a sun for the body (8/3000/2800). "I shall now attack your Dragunity Laevatein with Inti to destroy it!" said Makie as her dragon sent a jet of light at the Dragon warrior destroying it.

Eric and Makie's LP: 9300

Valkarie's LP: 9600

"I shall set a card face down leave it there." Said Makie as a card appeared face down in front of her

"My turn." Said Eric "I shall set a card face down, Now I shall play my own SEAL OF DRAKONUM!" he called out as the familiar seal came down from the heavens and set itself on the field "I now summon Junk Synchron in attack mode as a little warrior that seemed to have armor make of junk parts appeared "This Monster's Ability allows me to special summon a level 2 or less monster in the grave to the field in defense mode and I choose my Flamevell Dragnov that you destroyed a couple turns ago." Said Eric as a fiery dragon appeared 'And thanks to my seal, it gains a rune counter when a Dragon comes into play." Explained Eric as one of the runes on the rim of the seal lit up "the first rune allows me to increase my Dragon's attack by 300 for each Dragon in the grave, so let's see, I have no dragons at the moment so that effect doesn't work now, SO I shal remove My Flamevell Dragnov from the game to special summon my OWN Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/2800/2400), making my seal go up a rune counter making my Dragon's immune to spells, traps and monster effects, I shall play Double summon, but more on that later, I shall activate my Darkness Metal Dragon's Special ability to special summon 1 dragon from my hand or graveyard an I Special summon Armed Dragon LV5 (5/2400/1700), giving me another rune counter and the power to gain 300 life points for each Dragon oin my field each standby phase, next I shall tune up Armed Dragon LV5 with my Junk Synchron to summon… _We of the Drakonum are Descended from Odin himself, taught never to retreat, never to surrender, to live by that code grants us passage by the Valkaries to Valhalla…_ Syncro Summon: Descend from the Heavens: Stardust Dragon!" said Eric as his major Synchro monster appeared (8/2500/2000) "Now for the trap I set at the end of my last turn, I activate Dragon's Rage, I'm sure you know what it does!" said Eric "I now do the second Normal summon from my Double Summon to summon Majestic Dragon (1/0/0), once more a rune counter is placed on my Field spell this one allows me to special summon 1 Dragon from my hand or grave once per turn (current Rune counters: 4), I use these three monsters: Majestic Dragon, Stardust Xiaolong and Stardust Dragon tuned together… _power of Unity helps us all in big and small, showing us the way of right and away from the way of wrong, now show us the path that will lead us to the right…_ Synchro summon: Shine your guiding Light: Savior Star Dragon!" called out Eric as the Stardust counterpart of Savior Demons Dragon appeared as a silvery blue wyvern with four wings ready for battle (10/3800/3000) "now a fifth rune counter is on it, all Monsters in my grave are treated as Dragons. And now that I have three Dragons in my graveyard my Dragon's Attack goes up by 900." Said Eric as his seal activated coating Eric's Dragon in a crimson light (3800 4700)." I shall now attack Dragunity Knight Gadearg with my Dragon to destroy it!" declared Eric as his Dragon shot at the Dragunity Knight collecting energy the faster it went until it rammed into Dragunity Knight Gadearg Destroying it. "And thanks to my Dragon's Rage Trap card, the difference between the defense of your monster and my attacking monster is taken from your life points." Said Eric

Eric and Makie's LP: 9300

Valkarie's LP 5700

"Don't think for a moment that I am done because I still have Red-eyes Darkenss Metal Dragon So I shall attack with him!" declared Eric as his Dragon sent a jet of black fire at the Valkarie lowering her LP again

Eric and Makie's LP: 9300

Valkarie's LP: 2900

"I shall end turn there." Said Eric "But now My Savior Star Dragon returns to the Extra Deck and Stardust Dragon is restored to me, allowing for another Rune counter to be placed on My seal!" said Eric (Rune Counters: 6) "this rune counter allows me to special summon a Servant of Drakonum from my hand, deck, or graveyard during my turn." Said Eric

"And it is my move." Said the Valkarie drawing her card, even she had to admit that they had her on the ropes. "I shall set a monster in defense mode and leave it there." Said the Valkarie.

"In response to you ending your turn I shall activate my Trap card Assault mode activate, by sacrificing a synchro monster I control I can special summon the Assault Mode counterpart from my deck!" declared Eric as his Dragon glowed with a brilliant light and when the light died down there stood his Dragon byt fiercer with Battle armor and with higher attack "Behold Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode!" declared Eric (10/3000 4200/2500).

"My move." Said Makie drawing her card "I shall attack your face down monster with Sun Dragon Inti!" declared Makie as the monster was obliterated

"Turn End." Said Makie

"My move." Said Eric, "Now My Dragon Take down the Valkarie and win us the Duel!" Declared Eric as his Dragon launched a stream of energy that struck the Valkarie

Eric and Makie's LP: 9300

Valkarie's LP: 0

Eric Fell to his knees, they had won. "The valkarie's Duel Disk folded up into her shield as she stepped towards them "you did well, Eric and Makie, I knew you could do it, the quest for your name is almost at an end but an even greater quest is soon to follow, but first rest." She said and Eric and Makie collapsed into a deep sleep.

Holy cow! a solid 26 pages! well, we shall find out Eric's Name next chapter! until then I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. A Broken Curse

hey, everybody, that last chapter was pretty hefty, now we come to an important chapter: Eric's Return as a Mage!

Chapter 12

A Broken Curse

Eric awoke to find himself on a cot in a large tent with strange lights shining through the canvas of the tent. He looked down to see Makie snuggled up against him, his arm draped over his chest, he sat up looking around. "Ah, You're awake." Said a voice Eric knew and he turned to see the Valkarie sitting on a seat by the entrance to the tent, a sheathed katana in her lap.

"Yes." Said Eric "I had a strange dream…" he said remembering what he dreamt

~FLASHBACK~

Eric was standing on a Dragon's head staring at a mass of evil energy, an army behind him and Makie at his side.

~END FLASHBACK~

The Valkarie nodded as he described this to her "Dreams may become clear in time." She said "But maybe something will come clear when you gaze upon this." Said the valkarie as she picked the Katana sword up out of her lap and presented it to Eric "Pyrochi, Soul Fire in translation, forged from the true Metal in the hearts of Odin's Followers, and created with the sword making techniques of the master sword smiths of Japan, a true blending of east and west." She said handing the sword to Eric

Eric Gazed in wonder at the weapon the sheath was carved out of back onyx and laid with gold, the guard was gold and the hilt was bound with crimson fabric and the pommel was a multi-faceted ruby. "Thank you, but who are you?" asked Eric

The Vlakarie removed her helmet and Eric nearly gasped in shocke waking up Makie "Who is it?" she asked seeing Eric's shocked face… "makie, allow me to introduce to you, I don't know how, but this is Etsuko." Said Eric

Etsuko was slender but well muscled, her armor fitted her well, a sword at her belt and long shoulder length blonde hair fell out to frame her beautiful features with two white wings spreading forth from her back, Makie could see why Eric fell in love with her. "Hello, Eric." Eric was about to step foreword to hug her but she held a hand out to stop him "I am no longer of your world now, we cannot have any relations until you pass to Valhalla." She said firmly

"This can't be, Eric told me and my friends that you were killed by the Drakonum!" exclaimed Makie

Etsuko Nodded "That is true, I was, but I had something important to do once I left your world, and for that I was transformed into a Vlakarie by Odin and placed in charge of the Cave of Names specifically to guard Eric's Name." stated Etsuko

"Why My name?" asked Eric

"I can answer that." Said a voice, the three turned to see Bill standing in the door to the tent with a case in his hand

"How did you get here, I thought you weren't supposed to go in here?" asked Eric

"It is a nice day for fishing isn't it?" asked Bill making everyone slap their foreheads in annoyance, Bill cackled at this "Anyway the reason your name was to be protected is that the Drakonum Clan is falling away from it's original ways further and further, they see you as a return to the old ways should you restore your name." he said

"Isn't that good?" asked Makie not understanding,

"The clan thinks a return to the old ways in other words traveling the world and helping people will alert the church of Rome to their presence and restart a mass-genocide like the inquisition once was." Said Etsuko

"They have it right." Said Eric "They fail to realize that many countries have a Freedom of Religion law so that they would be protected by the laws of the land should anything attack them." Said Eric

"Anyway, we seem to think that these actions are being fueled by the annihilator." Said Bill

Eric gripped the Katana in his hands "I should've known." Hs said

Makie looked at the three who seemed to know more than she did at the moment "The annihilator?" She asked

"It is a being of utter Evil, it wanders the Otherworld seeking the destruction and ruin of all beings, magical or normal." Said Eric

"Yes, He goes by many names in other worlds too, to the Christians he is known as the devil, satan and more. To the Egyptians he is known as Zorc, the Dark one. And in the Magical world he is known by names I cannot begin to say because it is too terrifying to hear." Said Bill looking serious, this was a side of Bill that Eric had only seen very rarely and if he saw this side, he knew it was serious.

"In any case, we must begin your training immediately." Said Etsuko "the first thing you must do is un-sheath that sword." She said gesturing to the sword in Eric's hands

Eric took a deep breath and gripped the hilt and pulled the sword out, a pure steel blade greeted them, it gleamed in the light and sparkled at the slightest sight of light. "Wow, it is so pretty." Said Makie

"Made of true Metal too, only those of Asgard can make these blades and they are the finest blades ever, permanently extremely sharp and harder than diamonds." Said Etsuko.

It was then that Eric noticed at the base of the blade an inscription, which he read as the name of the sword: Pyrochi "Turn it over." Said Etsuko,

This time Eric's heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten in his life since he first fell in love with Etsuko as he turned the Blade over and read it, without a doubt it was his true name: Falconheart! he felt that that side of him was completed, his quest to break his curse was broken the moment he read his true name. Tears of joy welled up in Eric's eyes "How do you feel?" asked Makie

"Complete." Said Eric

"At any case, are you ready for first Pactio?" asked Makie hugging Eric's arm

Eric looked down upon her beaming "Ready as I'll ever be, my love." He said

"We'd best do this outside, it will destroy the tent and there is no shelter for miles besides this." Said Etsuko and they went outside into a desert oasis area and Eric and Makie stood facing each other and eric brought his lips against hers in a kiss. A magic circle materialized around the two and as the process continued Makie wrapped her arms around Eric's Neck while Eric wrapped his hands around her waist. When the process ended a card appeared each for Eric and Makie, it depicted Makie in Armor and holding a spear.

"Now that you made a pactio, here is what you can do with your cards, Eric can invoke the contract to increase Makie's fighting ability such as strength and speed, he can communicate with each other via telepathy, and Eric can summon her when he needs her." Said Etsuko

"when it comes to Makie she can use her artifact when Eric is not around, just say Adeat and the artifact will appear." Said Etsuko

"Well, let's try it… Adeat." Said Makie and with a flash of light a spear appeared in her hand

Etsuko's Jaw dropped "That is the spear of Odin, chief god and lord of Valhalla, it is one of the magical artifacts associated with him, Gungnir, the spear that NEVER misses its target!" said Etsuko

"Really?" asked Makie as she took aim at a tree and threw it at it but it dropped a few feed away from her.

Etsuko and Bill looked at each other "maybe we should teach her how to throw a spear first." Said Bill

"Makie, would you come here, I have something for you." Said Etsuko leading Makie over beside the lake

"Eric, I have something for you too." Said Bill leading him back into the tent

WITH MAKIE AND ETSUKO

"You proved yourself well in that duel, worthy of this." Said Etsuko reaching into her deck and pulling out her seal of Drakonum and handing it to her.

"I can't take this, it is yours." Said Makie trying to hand the card back

"I have no need of it anymore, It has done it's job with me in guarding Eric's name and that job is completed, you proved yourself worthy of that card when you showed your worth using dragons, use them well." She said handing Makie the Seal of Drakonum

WITH ERIC AND BILL

Bill led Eric into the tent and turned around "Congratulations on finding your name, Eric, but now that you found it, you have to harness the power that comes with knowing your name, I have brought something that you should have." I believe it will provide some necessary power to your deck that will be needed in the battles to come." He said and he withdrew from his sleeve two cards and handed them to Eric "Odin requested I give these to you, he knows the time has come for you to learn how to harness power and he believes these cards will aid you in further duels." Said Bill Eric glanced at the cards and nodded placing them in his deck. "I also have these that I want you to give to Satomi Hakase and Chao Lingshen, those two genius students in Negi's class, they should be able to figure these out." Said Bill handing Eric the Case

"What are they?" asked Eric opening it to reveal blueprints for… "You have got to be freaking kidding me… How did you come up with this stuff?" asked Eric

"Got Drunk at a local Bar in Mahora and thought I was drawing a pornographic comic of you and Makie but when I recovered from my hangover I discovered these, I am no mechanic and I don't like the spotlight so I thought I give these to you and let you and your buds take the credit and let Satomi and Chao do the engineering of this thing." Said Bill

"I'll do what I can." Said Eric.

"Good, in the mean time, I'd best go bring Alex and Dill here, they'll be more than happy to see you." Said Bill and he disappeared

"Bill is completely nuts." Said Eric as he walked out of the tent.

Makie and Etsuko walked up to him "I think it is time you two had a rematch." Said Etsuko

"Why?" asked Eric

"Let's just say I think you both grew stronger in that duel so this should be an interesting show." Said Etsuko

"I'll get my Duel disk." Said Eric as he went into the tent and retrieved his gear. He emerged with his disk strapped to his arm

"Let's go!" said Makie as she activated hers, Eric doing the same

DUEL!

Eric's LP: 4000

Makie's LP: 4000

"My draw!" said Eric Drawing his card "I shall set a monster in defense mode and set a card face down, leave it there." Said Eric

"My turn." Said Makie drawing her card "I shall summon Mirage Dragon!" declared Make as a ghostly Dragon appeared looking like something out of the movie Aliens with a scythe for a tail (4/1600/600) "during my battle phase no Trap cards can be activated." Said Makie

"Most impressive," said Eric "But that is only on the battle phase that the ability activates, I activate the trap card Dragonic Intimidation, I send 1 dragon monster from my extra deck to the grave to reduce the attack of a monster my opponent controls x100, so I shall discard Dragon Knight Draco Equiste to reduce your monster's attack by 1000!" declared Eric (1600 600)

"but I should have enough attack to destroy your monster, Go, mirage Dragon, ATTACK!" declared Makie, as the green dragon swung its scythe tail at Eric's facedown monster as it was Stardust Xiaolong (1/100/100),

"As I am sure you know, Stardust Xiaolong cannot be Destroyed by means of battle so your attack didn't do a damn thing." Said Eric

"I'm not done yet," said Makie "I shall play the spell card shield crush, destroying 1 defense mode monster, so say goodbye to your Dragon, end turn." Said Makie

"At the end Phase of the turn my trap was triggered, the effected monster's attack goes back up to normal." Said Eric (600 1600)

"My turn." Said Eric as he drew his card "I now play Double summon Allowing me to normal summon twice this turn, and I shall summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900) and Delta Fly (3/1500/900) Declared Eric as the orange dragon with metal rivets appeared followed by the Bronze wyvern "I now play the spell card Synchro boost on Armed Dragon LV3, amping his attack up by 500 and his level up by 1 (3 4/1200 1700), and now I shall activate Delta Fly's ability amping Armed Dragon LV3's Level up by 1 so Armed Dragon LV3 becomes a Level 5 monster!" declared Eric "Now I shall tune them together to summon… _We of the Drakonum are descended from Odin himself, Taught Never to retreat, Never to surrender to live by that code grants us passage by the Valkaries to Valhalla _Synchro summon! Descend from the heavens, Stardust Dragon!" declared Eric as his dragon appeared "When Stardust Dragon is successfully synchro summoned I can special summon one Stardust Xiaolong from my graveyard!" said Eric as the eastern dragon appeared once more "I am far from done now!" said Eric "With the last card in my hand I shall play Card of Sanctity permitting us each to dray until we have six cards in our hand." Said Eirc "and since I have none I draw the max amount." Said Eric as he drew his new hand "I now play One for one, allowing me to discard one Monster to special summon one level 1 monster to the field so I shall summon Hyper Synchron!" declared Eric

"Huh? Hyper Synchron? I thought you were going to summon your savior monster!" said Makie

"Oh no, this duel I am calling upon a new power I attained." Said Eric, I first tune together Hyper Synchron and Stardust Xiaolong to summon… _the dawn of a new age in evolution comes forth, bringing with it the first stages of a new power…_ Synchro summon! Rev it up: Formula Synchron!" declared Eric as a monster that seemed like a cross between a robot and a race car appeared in defense mode (2/200/1500) "When this monster is successfully Synchro summoned I can Draw 1 card." Said Eric drawing then he flashed the card to her "And as luck would have it I play Seal of Drakonum." Said Eric as the Seal formed "I shall now attack your Dragon with my own, GO STARDUST DRAGON!" called Eric as his dragon sent a beam of light destroying Mirage Dragon

Eric's LP: 4000

Makie's LP: 3100

"End turn." Said Eric

"My move." Said Makie drawing her card and she smirked "I now summon Vice Dragon, this monster can be special summoned when I have no monsters while you have at least one, however its attack and defense is cut in half." Said Make

"I now play My OWN Seal of Drakonum said Makie as Eric's jaw fell open then he glanced at Etsuko

"You didn't!" he said astounded and Etsuko nodded

"I gave her mine, she is now a fully fledged Drakonum now that she is your Partner." Said Etsuko

Eric turned back to Makie Grinning "If that is the case I'll have to step things up a notch, I activate the effect of Formula Synchron, I can Synchro summon on my opponent's Maine phase as long as I use this card as a Synchro material monster, I shall tune up Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon… _Shining stars on the path of Illumination, bring enlightenment to humanity to overcome any obstacle in our way…_ Synchro Summon: Light the path, Shooting Star Dragon!" called out Eric as his new monster appeared as a shining dragon that seemed to be light itself (10/3300/2500), and thanks to me playing a Dragon, My Seal of Drakonum gains a Rune counter!" declares Eric (Rune counters: 1), this rune counter grants all my Dragons 300 attack for each Dragon in the grave." Said Eric "So my Shooting Star Dragon gets a power boost (3300 4500)." He continued

"I shall now summon Fire Ant Ascator and tune it up with Vice Dragon to summon… _Rising in the East the warmth giving light that has been worshiped for millennia, now come forth and show us your power…_ Synchro Summon: Rise in the East: Sun Dragon Inti!" declared Makie as her dragon appeared (8/3000/2800), this puts a rune counter on my own Seal amping up my Dragon's attack by 300 for each Dragon in my grave and there are 2 so that is 600 additional attack (3000 3600)

"Impressive, but It's short a few attack points." Said Eric

"That is no matter." Said Makie "Sun Dragon Inti, attack!" Declared Makie

"Sorry, But I am activating Shooting Star Dragon's Effect, allowing me to remove him from the game in order to negate the attack AND at the end phase he comes back." Said Eric

"I'll set a card face down and take a break." Said Makie

"And at the end phase of this turn, Shooting Star Dragon comes BACK!" said Eric as his new Dragon returned to the field "and since A Dragon came into play, a Rune counter is to be added to my Seal of Drakonum." Said Eric as another rune on the rim of the seal started to glow, "Now all my Dragons are immune to monster, spell and trap effects." Said Eric as his monster's glow intensified "But now it is My Draw." Said Eric Drawing his card and his life points went up thanks to the seal

Eric's LP: 4300

"I play Assault Teleport, allowing me to return one assault Mode monster in my Hand to my deck, shuffle it and draw 2 cards." Said Eric drawing 2 cards and he grinned "I set 1 card face down and normal summon Flamvell Dragnov in attack mode!" said Eric as his dragon appeared (2/1100 2300/200), I will now remove him from the game to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Said Eric as his Powerful support monster appeared (10/2800 4000/2400), I will now activate his ability allowing me to special summon Stardust Dragon to the field, the rune counter it provides now allows me to gain 300 life points for each dragon on my field during my standby phase (Rune counters: 3), sure it lowers my monsters power by 300 but it still will be enough (Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: 4000 3700, Shooting Star Dragon: 4500 4200), end turn." Said Eric

"Okay," Makie said shrugging as she drew her card

On Your Maine Phase I activate my Facedown: Assault Mode Activate, I'm sure you know what it does so I am sacrificing my Starudst Dragon to summon My Stardust Dragon Assault Mode." Said Eric as his Battle-ready Stardust Dragon appeared (10/3000 4200/2500). "Once more A Rune counter comes into play." Said the Dragon Duelist (Rune counters: 4) "Now all Monsters in my grave are considered Dragons." Explained Eric

"I shall now attack Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon with My monster.

"What in the lord and Lady's name do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Eric "My Dragon's Attack is higher!"

"Oh I know what I am doing." Said Makie "I discard the Monster Known as Honest from my hand from my hand, when one of my Light monsters does battle with one of your monsters I can discard this card to raise my monster's attack by the amount of attack your monster has until the end of the battle phase." Said Makie "So my Sun Dragon Inti gains 3700 attack." Said the girl Duelist

"Hate to break it to you but however clever the plan is, it is still a card effect and card effects are vulnerable to stardust Dragon assault Mode which by sacrificing him I can negate and destroy them." Said Eric But the attack still goes through and your monster is destroyed." Said Eric as the Sun Dragon and Darkness Metal Dragon clashed and the sun was extinguished

Eric's LP: 4000

Makie's LP: 2400

_Is it because Eric has those new cards or is it… that he found his true name that he has become strong?_ Thought Makie "I end it there." She said

"on the end phase of the turn that Stardust Dragon Assault Mode went to the grave by means of his card effect he is special summoned, and you know what that means: I get another Rune counter on My Seal." Said Eric as the fifth Rune began to glow as Eric Drew a card.

Eric's LP: 5200

"Next I will activate the effect of a monster I just drew: Disciple of Drakonum, I shall discard him to activate his other ability which can only be activated when I have Seal of Drakonum in play: I can add 1 Rune counter to Seal of Drakonum." Said Eric as the Seal went from 5 to six runes, "Now I shall activate the ability of my Seal of Drakonum's Six counters ability permitting me to special summon from my Deck Servant of Drakonum (4/2000/0)" declared Eric as a mage holding a staff with a dragon coiled around it. "This monster has a special ability permitting me to special summon Dragons ignoring the summoning requirements." Said Eric

"And combined with the seal of Drakonum's 5 rune counter ability, that will be very potent." Said Makie

"Exactly, I shall activate that ability I to summon a monster I ditched to the grave back at the start of the duel: the one I discarded with Dragonic Intimidation: Dragon Knight Draco Equiste!" declared Eric as his other Dragons lowered by 300 attack but he didn't care, he just wanted to use the monster he had gotten as a birthday present from Dill but for some reason he couldn't get someone to trade him a polymerization as a Dragon in battle armor and carrying a VERY LARGE LANCE (3200 4000). "Alright Dragon Knight, take them OUT!" said Eric as his dragon warrior slammed his lance into Makie obliterating Makie's Life points.

"Good duel there, Eric." She said as she came up and kissed him and he returned the kiss

"as much as I'd like you to enjoy your time together it is high noon and we'd best begin Eric's sword training, or let's say, refresh his memory." Said Etsuko as she drew her sword Eric nodded and drew his and held it at the ready

THREE HOURS OF INTENSE SWORD FIGHTING LATER…

Eric and Etsuko were panting heavily "I am surprised you haven't lost your edge with a blade, even though that is not the type of blade you were trained with back home." Said Etsuko

Makie stared in awe "That was brilliant Eric!" she said

"Yes, that was good, but I believe you will become even greater once you hit the level of Dragon Warrior." Said Etsuko

"Dragon Warrior?" asked Makie

"It is a level of the 5 inner rings." Said Etsuko "I am no master of them so I won't be able to aid you in that training no, the two of you will have to travel to where the Dragons live in order to begin to learn those, or In Eric's case pick up where he left off." Said Etsuko

"Pick up where he left off?" asked Makie

"Yes." Said Eric "the Dragons who guided me were extremely impressed with my progress as a Dragon Magic user however when I was exiled and cursed I lost the ability to use a majority of my magic, when that happened my two Dragon guardians and Go-Magician were sealed in the Multiverse and I had no way to contact them, I was without guides, without the one I loved and without a home, all I had was the gun Etsuko's father gave me," he said taking out his Walther P99 handgun, "My deck and duel disk, and my money, I was able to catch a Plane to the US as that seemed to be what was calling me, I exchanged the rest of my money in for US money and looked around for a way to get a job, I eventually found a job and passion on Motorcycle racing as you well know but I still was a passionate duelist." Explained Eric

"How did you begin your quest for your name?" asked Makie sitting down in the sand

"On one of my motorcycle race tours I Dragged Dill and Alex into a New Age shop to paruse the items, it was run by an elderly lady who seemed to know of my curse and that the Dragons have been seeking a way to break it and they told her in a dream that I would be coming and she told me that I needed to find my true name." said Eric thinking back to that day.

"During the race I should've seen that as an omen because during the race I nearly wound up in a crash that would've killed me if I haven't pulled off one of the tricks I knew and survived, I still won that race but I knew the Drakonum clan was on my tail and they knew I knew how to break the curse so I quit Motorcycle racing and took to travel with Dill and Alex as we formed a Biker Trio to find my name," he said remembering all the fun times the three of them had on the road together, the pranks, the meals in restaurants the nights with women chasing them but never succeeding to catch them.

"Ah the good old days." Said a voice and Eric turned to see Dill and Alex coming up to them Bill hovering in the background "Remember the time Dill took on a satanic biker gang leader in a race, Harley VS BMW?" asked Alex

"Yeah, oh what did Dill say when the Leader Crashed and burned?" asked Eric Snapping his fingers trying to remember and then all three of them said together then Dill in all his British glory said:

"I normally don't say stuff like this but: Burn in hell you demonic wanker!" replied dill and all three of the cracked up and Makie and Etsuko were looking at the three guys like they came from one of the moons of Jupiter

Etsuko glanced at Makie "Is this a guy thing?" she asked

"Most Likely." Replied the gymnast "But it's still funny." Said Makie as they listened to the boy's stories about traveling on motorcycles across the US, about Paranormal investigations, Dueling Pro Duelists, among other things until finally it was time to go to bed.

Eric and makie got the tent while the two other boys slept outside in the cold desert night by a campfire with Etsuko keeping watch.

Makie couldn't sleep, so much had happened, the duel with Etsuko, Finding Eric's True name, which she had yet to know. She looked down at Eric who seemed to be having trouble sleeping too "You all right?" she asked

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." He said staring up at the tent ceiling

"Y'know that was an impressive duel we had there, didn't expect that new monster of yours." Said Makie running her hands along Eric's chest "Well, we'd best get some rest before we make the journey to the Citadel of Rings." Said Eric as he drifted off to sleep, his muscular arms wrapped around Makie, and in his arms it wasn't long before she too was fast asleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and join us again next time when we meet Eric's Dragon guardians and Co-Magician Dragons! Next chapter we will delve into Eric's magickal side, until then may you blessed be!


	13. The Apprentice and the Enchanter

here we have the new chapter where we meet the Dragons!

Chapter 13

Apprentice and Enchanter

Makie awoke around the same time Eric did, they headed out of the tent to see the gang standing by a road that led my the Oasis the couple went up to the group consisting of Etsuko, Dill, Alex and Bill "It is time for you two to make for the Citadel of the five rings." Said Etsuko

This brought a look of happiness to Eric "it has been a long time since I saw that citadel, I haven't seen it since I was cursed." He said

"How are we getting there?" asked Dill

Bill snapped his fingers and the trio's motorcycles appeared "You ride there, but I should warn you two." He said to Dill and Alex "you must speak to the Dragons with respect, you are not of the Five inner rings, so you will be challenged to duels if you offend someone." Began Bill

"But we'll just kick their asses!" said Dill

"Don't be so sure." Said Etsuko "You've seen how powerful Eric is, he made it to the high second level before he was exiled by his family, the family may have severed him from his power but the Dragons considered him a son, DO NOT OFFEND THEM!" said Etsuko

"Will do." Said Alex as the three plus Makie got onto the motorcycles (makie got onto the back of Eric's). they placed their helmets on and revved up their bikes, Etsuko flying out in front leading them to the Citadel

AN HOUR INTO THE DRIVE…

As the day wore on Makie got used to the roar of the bikes and was able to hear the trio talking clearly so she spoke to Eric "So what are these five rings?" asked Makie

"Some of that knowledge you only can find out for yourself." Said Eric "but the levels are Apprentice, Enchanter, the level I was on the high end of before I was exiled, Shaman, Warrior, and Mystic." Said Eric as they continued on.

"is it possible for me to learn?" asked Makie wanting to know more magic

"Of course you can learn, but you must have been approved by the keeper of the books and that will grant you pass you into the rank of apprentice, I will help you alongside your Dragon partners if you need aid from one of your kind." Said Eric.

TWO HOURS LATER…

They soon came to a massive river lined with grass and plants like the majestic Nile river in Egypt. The road they were on turned and followed parallel to it. "this river leads directly into a lake into the castle, the gates are there too." Said Etsuko as they drove further until they saw a massive marble citadel atop a city that seemed to be carved from a singe block of marble rising in the distance "There it is, the city of the five inner rings." Said Etsuko as the rode nearer

"It's so beautiful." said Makie as they rode to the doors. As they opened and to Makie's astonishment Dragons stood ready and bowed before them.

"Welcome back, Eric, Son of the Dragon, and I see you brought someone who wishes to know our powers." Said one of them. "Would the girl come foreword?" asked One of them as they trio pulled their motorcycles into the courtyard.

"Go on." Said Eric nudging Makie foreword who nervously stepped foreword "Follow me." Said one of the dragons leading her towards a cavern that led down into a tunnel that twisted and turned then opened out into a high vaulted chamber. The Dragon stood next to an altar

"If you wish to learn the art of Dragon magic, step foreword to the altar's fire." Said the Dragon, Makie was unsure at first but then her confidence grew as she remembered that Eric must've gone through this too so she stepped foreword ready. From behind the altar two leathery ancient wings arose as an elderly dragon appeared gazing down at her

"State your name Girl…" said the Dragon in a deep rumbling voice

"M-Makie Sasaki." Said Makie to the Dragon, at that moment she was aware of a number of other Dragons in the chamber high above them.

"Will the Dragons who wish to sponsor Makie Sasaki to study and practice the sacred art that is Dragon Magic please step foreword." Said the Dragon the seconds were drawn out as the Dragons gazed down at makie with piercing eyes then two Dragons from oppisite ends of the hall flew down to stand on either side of Makie

"We, Dragons of the Moonrise and Sunrise clans shall sponsor her, we shall help her find the proper Dragons that shall teach her our sacred lore and how to use it properly." Said the two Dragons together

The giant Dragon nodded in acceptance "So let it be written so let it be done, As kkeper of the book of Names, I, Branword hand you, Makie Sasaki this quill to write yor name to the book of names to allow you to learn the ways of our sacred kind." Said the Dragon Branword handing Makie the quill and opening the book to a page and showing her where to sign her name. Makie signed her name and the Dragon nodded smiling "Welcome to the art of Dragon Magic, hence forth you shall be known to our kind and those of the five inner rings as Makie, daughter of Dragons, will Elfroot come foreword and present the ribbon of apprenticeship." Said Branword and ayoung Blue Dragon flew down and placed around Makie's shoulders like a stole in the church 2-foot blue ribbon

"This ribbon is the sign of apprenticeship, the lowest level of the five inner rings, here you will learn the basics, attract a Dragon Guardian, a Co-Magician Dragon and communicate with them to learn the foundations." Said Branword

"Thank you." Said Makie hardly believing she had passed this test

"Now, will the Dragon Sumerwind come forth to guide Makie back to your world, but don't fear, we will meet again, as for Eric, he has to take a placement test to see how much he remembers in the long time since he was cursed by his own clan, the shame of it." Said Branword

A small Dragon appeared beside Makie I shall guide you to your home, when you wake up, you shall be in your room, though nobody will know you were gone, and you'd best hurry and pack because you and a majority of the class will be going on vacation." Said the Dragon.

"Vacation?" asked Makie

"Yes, one of your students has booked an entire paradise Island for the class to have some time to unwind, Eric will join you shortly." Said the Dragon "Follow me." It added and it led Makie through a door and she was back in her room but with her bags for the trip packed and her ribbon on her shoulders which she quickly packed in her bag as she heard Ako opening the door.

Makie and her friends were waiting at by the beach on the Island "Are you sure Eric will be here? He's Late." Said Ako as they waited

"He'll be here, he just had a job to do." Said Makie but as she said it a familiar figure came her way on the beech, she looked to see Eric and she tried not to make herself drool because he looked like a greek god turned real life, his muscles were strong but nod hulking, and he was wearing a pair of swim trunks that were black wityh a red Asian Dragon coiled around them, Makie darted for him and glomped him into the sand. "what took ya?" asked Makie

"Let's go for a swim and I'll tell you." He said as they headed for the water and they jumped in and Eric related his story "After you went through the initiation to apprentice I was sent to the Enchanters ring where I had to take a placement test to see where I would continue from, the test went well and it was decreed that I would resume my title as Dragon enchanter, however I cannot reveal any of that level stuff to you until you get to that level." Said Eric, this made Makie look a little down-trodden she had looked foreword to learning from him, "But the Council has agreed to teach things that are on your level, so I can guide you through the ritual to attract Dragon guardians and Co-Magicians, and seeing as the council knew of my pactio, you have me as well as your Dragons to guide you if you get stuck." Said Eric

This comforted Makie as they swam. They noticed Negi sitting all alone on the beach and they swam up to talk with him.

"Something on your mind, Negi?" asked Eric

Both Makie and Negi related the story of how Negi and Asuna were getting into a fight but then Ayaka came foreword and told them that she would help him make up with Asuna and she told them her plan Makie looked at the Blonde as though she was crazy and looked at Eric I don't want any part of this." Said Eric and he walked off with Makie following him

"It could work.' Said Makie

"If it does, it will be a miracle." Said the Dragon mage as he rubbed sunscreen onto his arms.

"Why don't we watch from a distance." Said Makie

"All right, I'll bet that It won't work, looser buys the victor dinner." Said Eric

Makie smirked "You're on." She said

THAT NIGHT…

"Do you see them?" asked Makie as the two love birds were observing the scene from a palm tree with binoculars "Roger that." Said Eric as they observed Asuna seeing Negi faking bobbing around in the sea surrounded by sharks that were really Ku Fei and Natsumi dressed up in a Stuffed display swiped from the hotel lobby and a stuffed shark toy with scuba tanks on.

At first it seemed Asuna bought it and took after the sharks to save Negi but it seemed to make things more convincing Negi used his Kung Fu trining to defend himself but the shark-dressed Ku Fei defended and counter attacked.

"Oh that is a dead giveaway, Ku." Said Makie but it seemed like Asnua was buying it and called upon her artifact and unleashed a sword instead of a fac this tome and split the sea sending the alleged sharks flying. When Asuna and Negi got back up to the shore Makie was grinning "Looks like you owe me dinner." She said

"Um… look right beside them." Said Eric as Makie turned her binoculars to see Ku Fei and Natsumi in a daze and Asuna saw them and she went mad at Negi and stormed off.

"Looks like you owe me dinner." Said Eric

I hope you enjoyed this chapter when we see Bill's BIGGEST STUNT EVER! now I have to remind you that the next three chapters show the same time in three different places, I hope you enjoy,


	14. Bill's Biggest Stunt Ever

Hey, sorry this chapter is short but it will be worth it because there is a lemon Next chapter

Chapter 14

Bill's biggest stunt EVER!

Bill stood on the roof of the hotel grinning, never before had he wanted to get a couple in bed so badly, let alone two couples but Eric and Makie and Negi and Nodoka were special cases, and plus he had to pay Etsuko to get in on this. He turned as he saw her land on the roof behind him "are they set up?" he asked

"they are, the two won't know what hit them, now where are those meal tickets you promised me?" Said Etsuko

Bill sighed and reached into his jacket and pulled out 90 meal tickets and handed them to her,

"those are set up good, now all I have to do is wait for the other two boys to finish up the camera gear." Said Bill, no sooner had he finished than Dill and Alex came up to Bill

"Dad, we finished setting up the wireless feed from Eric's room and Nodoka and Negi's room into your two monitors, now where are the cards you promised us." Said Dill

Bill nodded and reached into a card pouch and pulled out two cards one for each of them and handed them each one. "okay, now spread the word to all of them for the party to see Negi and Eric loose their virginity." Said Bill "9000 yen in it for each of you." He said and the two scooted off to tell everyone

WITH NEGI NODOKA AND YUE

"Negi, I am interested in forming a pactio with you." Said Yue

Negi Jolted "Why?" asked Negi And then Konoka and Setsuna came foreword asking about pactios and Kamo started thinking and drawing out a diagram about how their force should work with Asakura as intelligence agent/raider, Konoka as a healer, Nodoka with telepathy powers, Yue performing offensive magic, Negi as a Wizard or Magical swordsman, and on the frontline Setsuna and Ku fei providing the frontline combat. "What in hell are you thinking?" asked Negi

"Ah, we aren't as cool without Asuna!" exclaimed Kamo and with that Negi ran off to try and apologize to Asuna

After a failed attempt to apologize to her he returned to the room he slept in on his own, he didn't really feel comfortable sleeping in this big a room all by himself but then a knock came on his door, Negi looked to see Nodoka standing there, he instantly felt himself stiffen like mad at the sight of her and he threw any logic he had inside of him and went to let her in. she came in and instantly hugged him, pressing is head into her breasts, "Negi I want you, So badly that I can't stand it!" she said Holding him tightly against her

"Well, Nodoka, now that we formed a pactio we can be together." Said Negi

Nodoka froze, trembling with joy "You mean it?" asked Nodoka

"yes, you see, many of those in the Mahora staff are mages and there is provision in the Staff code of conduct if a staff makes a pactio with a student all rules regarding Teacher student relationships are negated for those two." Said Negi

"So we can be together?" asked Nodoka

"I will be honored." Said Negi and they went to the bed

WITH ERIC AND MAKIE

Eric was lying on the couple's bed just thinking about Makie, she had changed so much and he remembered what the Dragons said about not taking advantage of their love and Eric swore on his oath as a Dragon mage to Not take advantage of her in any way shape or form. He heard the door to the bathroom open to reveal Nodoka standing in some lingerie with the most innocent look on her face, Eric went hard in an instant as Makie crawled on all fours to hover over Eric with a seductive look at her lover. Se undid his belt with the Drakonum symbol on it and unzipped his pants to reveal his expanding out boxers as she slipped them off to reveal his cock which she was shocked at the size of it and she took it in her hands and began her work on it

WITH BILL AND A MAJORITY OF THE GROUP…

Bill and the girls along with Dill and Alex were watching the chain of events unfold quite literally from HD widescreen TVs "Alright ladies and gents, place your bets on who is to cum first and there was a scramble for wallets and purses as money was thrown into piles for each party at that the room's phone rang and Bill picked it up it was the front desk

"Hello, you have 25 pizzas that you ordered here at the front desk, should we have someone bring them up? Asked the lady at the desk

"Yeah, have someone bring them up." Said Bill and he returned to the party as they watched Eric and Makie and Negi and Nodoka went at it in separate rooms

I hope you enjoyed this prelude to some passionate sex chapters one each from Eric and Makie and one from Negi and Nodoka


	15. Heavenly Night

I dunno how I managed it but I was able to "Squeeze both lemons into one chapter, sorry if it is short but i am running out of lemon Ideas, If someone has Ideas or suggestions that can expand my lemon Ideas PLZ Tell me!

WARNING: LEMONS!

Chapter 15

Heavenly nights

Negi was rather big for a ten year old, thought Nodoka as she started licking Negi's member with her tongue slowly to start out with but then increased in speed then started taking the tip in her mouth and sucking on it and took the lengthe in her mouth and her head bobbed up and down on his dick and she feld something enter her mouth and realized that Negi came "My turn to pleasure you." Said Negi as Nodoka lay on her back as Negi took his middle finger and started inserting it into her pussy amking Nodoka Cringe with pleasure as it came at her in waves throughout her body

"Just get to it and do me with that member of yours." Said Nodoka

Negi shrugged "If that is what you want…" he said and he took his member and rubbed the tip of it against Nodoka's barrier and he then inserted it slowly then building up speed as the pain in Nodoka lessened intensified how hard he inserted it in as well as speed, he went down on top of her, his nipples touching hers as his speed quickened, "you like that, Nodoka." He asked as he kept going

"Yes, Negi I do, I do!" she moaned as his member seemed to swell inside her, and she knew he was about to come and he did, a LOT so much it was brimming out of her opening. She smiled, blushing "if you still have more you can keep going." She said. With that Negi flipped her over so that her hands were against the wall behind the bed and she was kneeling on the bed while Negi continued to do her hard. "Keep going, Negi, I love you so much, let me satisfy you!" called out Nodoka as she was about to cum. They screwed on into the night.

WITH ERIC AND MAKIE

Eric groaned with pleasure as his load popped from Makie's tug job, he then felt something wet move along his dick and as he looked he saw that Makie was moving her tongue along his dick licking up remaining cum that she didn't get. Then she slipped his dick into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down on it. Eric hadn't felt anything so good and he ran his hands through her hair as she pleasured his dick so well. He didn't last long when she was giving him a blowjob because he came within two minutes, she looked at him with a hurt expression, cum dripping from her mouth. "You're no fun." She said in a hurt tone

Eric looked at her, "I'm sorry, I'll try to hold it back a bit longer in the future, this is still my first time." Said Eric as his eyes drifted down between her legs.

Makie noticed this and undid the panties of her lingerie to reveal her shaven virgin pussy. "Would you mind giving me a licking too? It seems unfair that you get one and I don't." she said as Eric took off his jacket leaving him in a grey T-Shirt and his undid Leather pants.

Eric smirked "I'll lick that nice pussy of yours if you can rub my cock on those nice breasts of yours." He said and Makie knew what he was aiming at so they got into position with her legs flanking Eric's head and undid her lingerie top as it fell onto his chest while eric started licking her pussy. He then felt his dick press against some warm and fleshy mounds and it made him remember when Etsuko did this to him back when she was human, but he tried not to think of that, as a pactio partner she would sense his thoughts. At that moment her juices exploded into his eyes and he came on her breasts.

"I think we've beaten 'round the bush long enough, let's do it." Said Makie and she lay him down on the bed and adjusted Eric's shaft to be touching her pussy and she gently moved up and down on it getting used to the feeling while Eric did a spell to reduce the pain. As she rode him Eric moved his hips as well they moved for so long that they lost track of time as they danced in their bed and he came eventually.

"On your feet." Said Eric and he pressed her against the wall kissing her passionately while he fucked her. Makie moved out of the position and moved so that her hands were against the wall.

"It feels so good!" she moaned with pleasure as he continued to go at her then she said "I want you to have the top on the bed." Said Makie and before she could ly down they sere sitting down, Eric on the bed, Makie on his lap and she bounced up and down on his cock and loving every moment of it then she was in the position that she now loved the most, Eric on top of her on the bed, holding her tightly, his muscles rubbing against her slender body which aroused her even more and then they both came for the last time and Makie squirmed in his arms her face buried in his neck and moaned loudly before they fell panting and fell asleep.

Well there you have it, Eric and Makie have closed the deal, and so have Negi and Nodoka, we will be seeing a lot more of that but now it will be focusing on training, both Negi's and his partners AND Eric and makie's Hope you join me then, Leave a comment PLZ a cookie to the first one who gives a good structured comment! Mom's cooking!


	16. Training, Kotaro's Return, Negi's Past

Hello and here is the new chapter of the fic, hope you enjoy

Chapter 16

Training and Kotaro's return

"Geez, you only lasted 12 seconds that round, I thought a boy like you would last more like 1 minute." Said Evangaline as she looked at Negi lying on the ground panting "Get up boy, we're going again, I'll even go easy on you!" She said launching into another attack weaving words of power together and unleashing an attack calling out "AXE OF THUNDER!" wiping out Negi again. "We'll wait two hours for your wounds to heal then we will have another 2 hours of practice." She said moving foreword and biting him on the arm sucking his blood,

"Geez, you already had some." Said Negi

"Hardly enough." Said Evangaline as she licked her lips

WHEN HE GOT HOME…

"I'm back…" he said weakly and staggering as he climbed up into his loft and collapsed on his futon sound asleep

"I wonder what is making Negi so exhausted after 2 hours of training a night." Said Konoka

"Maybe we should follow him and find out." Said Asuna

THE NEXT DAY…

After class which was a bit bizarre because Negi was getting exhausted and wobbling around the front of the class, Asuna, Makie and a number of girls along with Eric who Makie dragged along followd the way up to Evangaline's home and entered. They explored a little bit until Konoka drew their attention to a weird looking bottle the size of a globe.

"Well that's just weird, what is this?" asked Makie

"Looks like those ship in a bottle crafts, only this looks like a villa." Said Eric

But he looked around to see that he and Asuna were the only ones in the room now "Huh?" inquired Asuna but then a flash of light and they appeared inside the villa atop what looked like a pentacle

"So you finally came." Said Yue's voice and she led them to where the other girls were looking around the place and Nodoka shrieked as she saw Negi with Evangaline's fangs in his amr

"Well, that explains a lot." Said Asakura

"I suppose so." Said Eric leaning in the doorway

"what do you people want?" asked Evangaline

"What the heck is this place." Said Yue

"it is a specialized villa I haven't used in years, I dug it out for the boy's training." Said Evangaline

"I see." Said Asuna "But still, You can't be that rough on the kid." She yelled "How can you tire him out so badly in 2 hours?" she added

"Not 2 hours, there is a spell on this place so that a day in here is an hour out there." Said Evangaline

"this gets worse and worse." Said Asuna slapping her face with her palm

"That is great, Negi, you get two days worth of training in 2 hours!" said Konoka

"Training? More like getting the shit kicked out of him!" yelled Asuna

"Asuna, It's all right, if another thing like what happened in Kyoto happens again I want to be ready." Said Negi with confidence

MEANWHILE

The principal was having an exhausting amount of paperwork to do but suddenly he got a phone call from his son in law "yes, what is it? ... WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?" he yelled after listening a bit

MEANWHILE…

Natsumi and Chuzuru were going back to their dorm when they found an injured dog on the side of the road. They conversed as to wether to take it home to nurse it back to health so they agreed. They brought the dog back to the apartment and lay it on a pillow, Chuzuru went to get a towel for it, but when she came back into the room she dropped it when she saw it was a nude boy with dog ears as Natsumi put it.

The boy leaped behind Natsumi putting claws to her neck "Don't call anyone." He said with a growl "Just step away, and give me something to wear." He said wagging what looked like a tail.

"What is your name?" asked Chuzuru  
"My name?" asked the boy

"You have a name?" replied Chuzuru

"Ghaa! I can't remember, All I know is that I have to meet him!" exclaimed the boy gripping his forehead and falling to his knees, suddenly Chuzuru stripped off her shirt and placed her breasts in the boys face that seemed to calm him into an unconscious state

AT EVANGALINE'S VILLA…

Asuna had to use the bathroom late at night and got up and headed there. As she passed through the courtyard she saw Negi practicing the technique that his father used a lot: Thunder Axe "Geeze you're nit just any boy genius are you?" asked Asuna coming up to him then brought him into a headlock "That doesn't mean you shouldn't push yourself so much!" she said and strode off to the bathroom, upon coming out she noticed a campfire on the beech and took the spiral staircase down to the beech to see what it was, she saw Eric and Makie standing by the fire an Ornate cloth lay on the sand with a bowl of sea salt on the left end of the cloth and a bowl of water on the other. And he heard Eric speak

"That is pretty much how it is done, do you think you can do it?" he asked

"Let's hope so." Replied Makie and she knelt before the cloth and two bowls and held her left hand over the bowl of salt and her right over the bowl of water and she spoke: "I call upon the positive forces of the universe to fill this salt and water!" she called out and Asuna sensed an aura erupting from the bowls bathing Makie's hands in a white shimmering light. Makie then took the bowl of salt and placed a pinch of salt in each of the four cardinal directions (North, East South and West) calling out strange names that were not familiar to Asuna but one name stuck out to her as she sprinkled the salt in the southern end: Fafnir, it was the name of a Dragon in Norse Mythology, she remembered that Eric was of Noble Norse Descent, she couldn't remember exactly of which Viking clan but she knew he was of legendary descent. Makie then took the water and repeated what she did with the salt then she took something from beside the cloth and bowls which as Asuna looked harder she saw it was a 2-foot blue ribbon that she draped across her shoulders and knelt before the altar and stated boldly: "I am safe within the powerful ring of the Dragon Apprentice. As I sit within this sacred Space I invite and call for my guardian dragon to be here with me. I offer you Loyal, warm friendship, May we walk the path together through the five inner rings to the mystical center." She stated. After that silence came. Asuna blinked for she thought for a brief moment she thought she saw a Dragon standing beside Makie sniffing her. Then Makie opened her eyes and placed both hands onto the cloth and stated: "I thank all dragons who were here with me during this ceremony. I especially thank my guardian, my friend and companion from this day foreword. I release the excess power of this ritual into the earth May this ceremony harm no one, but bless the Multiverse with love and healing." Stated Makie and together they cleared up the items. This was when Asuna decided to make her presence known

"What was that all about? Was that Dragon Magic?" she asked

Eric looked up, "yes, that was dragon magic, the spell to call Makie's Dragon guardian." Said Eric

"So do you have A Dragon?" asked Asuna to Makie

"Yes, I can't see him at the moment but I can sense his thoughts." Said Makie excited

"visual manifestation is very rare for a first encounter, but you will be able to sense his presence, but now I should let you in on some knowledge: when addressing your guardian, there is a respect name you address him by until he feels comfortable to let you use his name, or a name that you can address him by." Said Eric

"And that name is?" asked Makie

"You address you guardian as Tika, you also address any young or small dragons by this name as well, I should also let you know that your guardian might also bring little ones along because they often baby sit their younger siblings." Said Eric giving her a rundown of info

"Got it." Said Makie

all of a sudden a roar sounded and a snowy white Dragon with Ice coated scales descended down from the heavens and landed on the sand "I bring word from the council for Eric Hamilton." it said

Eric stepped foreword "hail to you Dragon of the snow, what word from the council do you bring?" he asked

"Yeranaie has been notified of your rebirth to the ways of the Dragon, she is on her way." Said the Dragon and it vanished in a puff of snow.

"What kind of Dragon is that?" asked Makie

"A Snow Dragon, Messenger of the Multiverse, you will learn about them eventually when you get to the level of Enchanter." Said Eric as he waited for his dragon to return to him. And return she did she tore through the heavens like a shooting star to land on the access platform of Evangeline's villa Eric Makie and Asuna hurried up to the platform to see a beautiful Dragon that was six feet from clawed foot to top of the head who was mostly silver in scale color but had patches of rainbow colored scales, her eyes were amber colored and had pupils like a cats, her wings were long and leathery. Eric stared in awe a her "Y- Yeranaie?" he said his voice quivering and he ran forth and hugged her around the neck

_there, there little one, I am here_ said Yeranaie covering Eric with a wing _Care to go flying like old times?_ She asked

Eric smiled with tears in his eyes as he got onto Yeranaie's back and they took off into the night

Asuna and Makie watched as they flew off, doing spins in the air, dives and all kinds of crazy stunts.

"it's like seeing family together again." Said Makie happy to see Eric this happy in a long time

"Well, let's leave them to it, we need to get to bed and I think your dragon would want to get to know you." Said Asuna and the two headed towards the chambers but Asuna was stopped when she noticed Negi taking a break and looking out over the ocean she decided to talk to him "Something on your mind, Negi?" she asked

"I think I should tell you because of why I am so determined." Said Negi "well, not necessarily tell you, more like show you." Said Negi as he cast a circle around them and chanted the spell for them to be shown the memory of six years ago when one snowy night the village was attacked by demons, the village was in flames and Negi was about to be killed by a demon but a man appeared out of nowhere and stopped the attack and blew the demon back to the underworld and using a number of spells the demons were drove off.

That was when Negi was presented with his father's staff and his father disappeared once again. The memory ended and the two noticed that everyone was crowded around Nodoka's book crying "I didn't know Negi had such a past," sobbed Asakura

"I didn't need the book to see what I saw, dragons work in mysterious ways, but I do understand what you went through. And I want to help you as much as these girls do and I swear upon my restored glory as a Drakonum your father shall be found." Said Eric holding out his hand and negi with surprise but didn't reject the help shook it then Eric turned to Yeranaie "Can you talk with the Dragon warriors? See if they have any knowledge of the attack and see if they could find a way that could help us find Nagi?"

_ I'll do what I can, as you well know, the Dragon warriors had given Nagi honorary Dragon warrior status for his skills with a blade, I'll see if the Dragons know anything as to his whereabouts _replied Yeranaie and took off

"We'll help too." Said the girls crowding Negi and partying started again.

wow, Makie has gotten her Dragon Guardian and we meet Yeranaie, Eric's partner before he was exiled and severed from his ability to use magic, plus we saw some of Negi's past, I hope you enjoyed this and will join me again next time!


	17. Strike of the Demons

Hello everyone, here is chapter 17 enjoy

Chapter 17

Strike of the demons

_I could get used to this_ thought Kotaro as he munched away on these students cooking he didn't get along with the blonde but after some talking to she was able to get along with, but then he sensed something… a knock at the door brought Kotaro out of his thoughts "I'll get it said Ayaka as she went to the door and within a few seconds she fainted and a tall bearded man dressed in a black suit came in and took one look at Kotaro and slugged him against the wall "Hand over the bottle wolf boy." He said with a fierce voice

MEANWHILE.

"god dammit, my bullets have no effect!" said Eric, he was dealing with siome bizarre entities that seemed to be made of goo and could form to meet the situation and seemed to make his bullets flow right through it. Then he had an Idea he gathered up his aura and called out: "Dragons of wind led by Sairys and Dragons of water led by Nadra Tho, combine your energies into my rounds to make a round that chills any substance on impact!" he declared as he fired his gun and it hit the glob and it froze it into a solid instantly and he gave a roundhouse kick to it shattering it.

"There is something weird going on." Said Eric and he bolted off.

WITH NEGI…

Negi kicked the door to Natsumi's room open to see a tall man in a dark suit standing there holding Chizuru "Hm, you're quicker than I thought Negi, I have your friends in captive, if you know what's right, come to the center of campus to the big tree main walk, we'll deal with this there, I'm sure Eric will be there too." He said and disappeared

ALONG THE WAY…

Negi flew on his staff with Kotaro who wanted to join the fight while they saw Eric and his duo of friends on their motorcycles heading for the same location. Negi called down to them: "I'll go on ahead you back me up." He said and he saw Eric and his gang give the thumbs up and Negi sped off up ahead.

The man was waiting on the stage, at this Negi wove the spell of capturing but the man negated it. Negi and Kotaro and stared down the enemy, "Not bad, Negi, I wanted to see how more powerful you've gotten since last time…" he said

"Last time?" asked Negi

"C'mon let's take him together!" said Kotaro

"Right, You go in, I'll provide firepower." Said Negi as he began weaving some projectile spells to throw at the man but the slimes that served the man got in the way and Negi resorted to using his Chinese martial arts and the fight began, the man was quite impressed with Negi's skill

_Wait until Eric shows up then It will be real fun_ he thought and as if on cue a bullet shot from the stands right at him and hit him in the wrist catching him by surprise because it weakened him "What is this?" he asked

"Heh, that's my exorcist rounds, disperses most demons and weakens stronger ones." Said Eric's voice from the stands as he shot some of the slimes invoking his freezing ability with his rounds then shattering them. While Negi and Kotaro charged at the master while Negi shot a light arrow at te master without chanting the spell, got behind him and was about to perform the demon sealing spell but surprisingly it was negated, even with Eric's Exorcism rounds weakening him "Do you think you can defeat me that easily, well I guess it is time I got serious." Said the master and launched his fist at alarming speed at Negi and slugged him hard sending him and Kotaro flying. The two recovered and Negi began using spell after spell at the man but it seemed like he had the ability to negate magic. It was then that Kamo noticed the the pendant around Asuna's neck, that seemed to be the key to stopping this but before he was able to get to it, one of the slimes threw him in the bubble with the rest of Negi's companions.

"man oh man, I though the son of the thousand master was a worthy opponent, clearly I was mislead, tell me, Negi, what do you fight for? Hatred? Vengance? What is it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Negi

"Do you fight because you don't want your students to get involved with this? Or is it because you want to run from that snowy night." He said as he took off his hat and he transformed into a high level demon "I am one of the high-level servants of the annihilator that was summoned that night

"The annihilator?" yelled Eric and he aimed his gun and he didn't care if id sapped his energy until he fell unconscious, this entity was a demon servent of an undeniable evil and he just pumped as many of his Exorcism rounds as he could into him, however the demon wasn't falling for that again and began to dodge the rounds but eric had an Idea as the man dodged them he reverted his gun to Asuna and took careful aim while Negi had gone into Magical berserk mode and was letting out all of his anger rage and hatred out on him but an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit the demon and he fell to the ground and negi fell to the ground unconscious but the demon recognized the arrow as one of the Drakonum Warriors, they found him. At that moment the bubble containing the girls was broken and they got loose, grabbed the bottle and sucked the demons except for the master. But they were able to get the pendant from Asuna's neck off so it was fair again and Kotaro was beating up the demon as it was getting up and Negi slammed into him striking him with all his force with Thunder Axe as the man hit the ground, paralyzed with electricity. At that moment a group of people leaped down from the trees and hurried over to the demon while another went to catch a fallen Negi.

2 HOURS LATER…

Negi awoke on his futon to see the whole room crowded with all his partners, Konoka, Eric, Kotaro and a woman he didn't recognize, Negi looked to his side to see a small white and blue Dragon sitting on the railing beside him, "Lady Elizabet, he's waking up." Said the Dragon as the woman leaped in a single bound to Negi as she felt his forehead "you feeling okay?" she asked in a Scottish in a kind voice she was a young woman with a kind and beautiful face and she had a caring way as a mother

"I'm fine," said Negi

"Then come down, we have much to talk about." Said the woman as the led Negi down to the lower level of the room where they sat down and she began "I believe I should introduce myself, "I am Elizabet Hamilton, I'm Eric's Mother." She said

Everyone was jaw dropped "You're Eric's Mother?" asked Asuna

"She speaks the truth." Said Eric who was leaning up against the wall

Makie came foreword and slugged Elizabet in the face, cold fury piercing her gaze "How dare your family exile Eric!" she bellowed at her

"Listen, I had nothing to do with it." Said the woman holding up her hand

"But you were still of the clan so I consider you responsible for the pain Eric went through!" she screamed at Eric's mother

"I know, I consider myself responsible, that is why I and the fellow elites I lead left." She said this made Makie stop in surprise and Eric raise an eyebrow. "in the couple years since you were exiled I was stricken with grief, and that was when I realized by a revelation by the Dragons by what happened, so I gathered allies among the Drakonum Elite forces to wait for an opportunity to sever all ties to the clan, and seek you out and tell you what happened and help you get your name back, but seeing as you found it, that part of our goal has become inert. Now we wish to overthrow the elders and restore the clan for a new age." Said his mother she said

Eric came foreword and hugged his mother, tears coming from his eyes. "I missed you mother." He said his voice shaking and together we shall free the clan." He said and the two followed by Makie left the room

ON THE STREETS OF MAHORA…

Eric, Elizabet and Makie walked the streets "So, you two made a pactio." Said the woman warrior "Who cast the circle?" she asked

"Etsuko." Said Eric

"But she's dead." Said Elizabet

"She was, mom, but Odin was furious with the elders for Executing her and he made her into a Valkarie and she is now one of my spirit guides, helping me train in combat." Explained Eric astounding his mother

"You've been busy." Said Elizabet astounded

"You don't know the half of it." Said Eric and the three went out for dinner together as they chatted he explained about his Motorcycle racing career and how Makie was now a Dragon's apprentice. This turned Elizabet's attention to Makie

"Wow, not every day that someone who hardly has no magical experience enters the five rings." Said the woman "I would love to teach you some fighting Techniques" she said

"Her pactio Artifact is Gunghir the spear of odin." Said Eric

Elizabet did a double take "wow, ut something tells me you don't know how to use a spear." She said. "No? well I could teach you some combat, with a weapon that powerful I'd say you should focus on range, maybe I could teach you some swordplay on the side so that when an enemy comes at you close range you can defend yourself and teach you some paralysis techniques to that you could get out of range of them and use your spear." Said Elizabet

"Personally I feel more comfortable learning from Janus." She said

Eric sighed "Look, there are few things you can learn from me, apart from dueling, some things only you and your dragons can teach you or others with more experience like my mother, she is a fierce warrior and you can learn a lot from her." Said Eric, his mouth full of steak.

Makie looked from Eric to his mother and back to Eric "okay, I shall learn combat." She said

there you have it, Eric's mother enters the picture and we shall see more Drakonum warriors and their various skills eventually hope you join next time but next time will be a chapter devoted to Eric as he finishes his studies of Enchanting and levels up into the Dragon Shaman's field of study!


	18. Eric the Paranormal Investigator

Chapter 18

Eric the Paranormal Investigator

1 MONTH LATER…

Makie panted as Elizabet put her through her paces learning what Drakonum Apprentices learned for combat which she would need eventually. "Okay, you're getting better with a sword, but I think that standard blades are not right for you, they're heavier and seeing as you're a Gymnast you're style should be one that makes use of that, you would need a weapon that is lightweight and quick as you are." Said Elizabet as they ended Eric was over on another area of the sand at Evangaline's Villa sitting by His Dragon guardian and, Makie did a double take as she saw a second Dragon there.

"Who's that?" she asked

"I do not know his name, just that he is Eric's Co-Mage." Said Elizabet

"Co-Mage?" asked Makie

"You will get one eventually," said Elizabet smiling "how goes the communication with your Dragon guardian?" She asked

"At the moment I am just sensing a presence, he is communicating with me by means of symbols and emotions." Said Makie

"As long as you're communicating on a regular basis." Said Elizabet as Eric gathered up what he was doing and approached them

"Can you come with me, Makie, I have something for you." He said and he walked off with Makie tailing behind him He led her up to the villa house and to a table where two large books the size of paving stones they were labeled in a strange text with Japanese beneath the text translating it one book was labeled Dragon's Hoard and another was labeled Dragon's Lore. "I was asked to Deliver these to you by the Fire-heart clan, Branword, keeper of the book is of that clan, these books are essential to your training on the apprentice level, This book," he began picking up Dragon's Hoard book, "is what you use to record various info on spells and magical workings and various secrets on things such as stones, herbs and so on, in the back of the book there is a section called Dragon Names, this section is used so you can write out a profile of Dragons you meet and how they're helpful to you in your magical workings, finally the last section is known as Results where you write the results of your workings where you write out the spell name, and more, the paces in that section are done out like a form for you to write it all out." Explained Eric as Makie flipped through the blank book "the Next book here is Dragon's Lore, essentially it is a journal of sorts to show how much you've grown in your personal life AND your studies, you use your apprentice ribbon or the ribbon of your level to mark your place in this book." Explained Eric, "Now Take My hand, we're going on a trip into the Otherworld." Said Eric

"The Otherworld?" asked Makie a little scared

"It is nothing to fear as long as you stay close to me, I shall protect you as one of those of the Dragon Shamans." Said Eric as he took from his pocket a blood-red ribbon and draped it across his shoulders.

"You graduated from Encanter?" exclaimed Makie

"While you were training with My Mother over the month I was taking the initiation certifying me as an enchanter and delving into the shamanic arts." Said Eric as he cast a circle around them so that any Negative entities wouldn't cause problems, a blinding light flashed and the two found themselves in a bustling marketplace "Follow me, I'll take you to the best Crystal Dealer in the Market Place said Eric as he led her through the crowd to a stand where stones lay on the table in neat rows as well as pendant crystal points among Larger ones standing on their end or lying on their sides the woman at the stan shot to her feet when she saw Eric and ran around her stand to hug him

"Oh my Eric, where have you been? Someone told me you had been exiled from your clan and severed from your power." She said with a grandma air about her

"Well I'm back, Elaine, I found my true name in order to break the curse, anyway, I am here on business to help this girl find her personal crystal point." Said Eric

Elaine looked at Makie, "Well, dear child, you've come to the right place, please have a look around and remember there will be no doubt in your heart when you find the stone you seek." Said Elaine and so began Makie's journey into the mind to find her proper crystal point, while she examined the points with her Dragon Guardian Elaine and Eric caught up with each other. Makie stared Long and Hard at each point, feeling the vibrations with her mind. She remembered what Eric had taught her about Crystals

~FLASHBACK~

Eric sat on the sand with Makie in front of him showing her various crystals and stones "Many stones and Crystals contain magical properties or can be imbued with them as batteries of your own power for certain workings, some other powers can be gained by means of placing certain stones on Quartz Clusters and there are many uses for stones." He said and he detailed that she would learn about those In the Enchanter ring.

~END FLASHBACK~

Makie gazed at each crystal point a long time until she suddenly sensed one from a small one that was to be worn as a pendant, without a doubt that was the one for her, it was a point of rose quartz that was bound up in sterling silver as a pendant. "That's the one for me." Said Makie pointing to it

"That'll be 35 Debens." Said Elaine. Makie stood stunned "What, Do you think I'm running a charity organization?" she said

"Here, I'll pay for it." Said Eric as he slid some small silver bars across the table to her and the two walked off "Okay, take my hand again and we shall return." Said Eric and Makie did so. They were back in Evangaline's villa and ready to go back to the real world.

THE NEXT DAY…

Eric and Makie were in the park under the world tree, Makie had the same Altar she had when calling for her guardian, the differences this round were that there was a piece of amber, amethyst, aventurine, and Moss agate, a Drawn picture of a seven pointed star in the middle of the altar and a quartz crystal. "Got it?" asked Eric and Makie nodded confidently holding out her hands over the salt and water

"I call upon the positive powers of the universe to fill this salt and water." She called out taking the bowl of salt and sprinkling a little bit at each of the four quarters as they were called, she then repeated the process with the water before draping her apprentice ribbon across her shoulders "I am safe within the powerful ring of the Dragon apprentice." She declared as she took the quartz crystal and cupped it in her hands "This crystal that destroys all negative energies around me and strengthens my personal shield, It helps me communicate clearly with all dragons, its powerful beams of pure energy will attract the right Dragon to work with me on dragon magic, a dragon who will teach me what I need to know to progress through the five inner rings." She called out and laid the crystal in the center of the altar cloth facing north, Makie picked up the Amethyst "This purple stone of spiritual and psychic wisdom will help me to be sensitive to the dragons and all of the otherworld. It will break any illusions so that I always see the truth." She said placing it on the northern edge of the altar cloth and picked up the amber "Amber was formed millions of years ago when this planet was still young. It holds many secrets of history, it can show me the way to the records of my past lives, the Akashic records. Amber also can help me read, understand, and apply the knowledge I learn from those lives." Said Makie as she took the stone and placed it on the eastern edge of the cloth. Makie then took the aventurine and held it in her palms "Green stone of sudden adventures, of unexpected methods of gaining more knowledge, I honor your connection with the Dragons, for Dragons, too love adventures and the discovery of new gates and worlds." With that Makie placed the aventurine on the southern end of the Altar cloth and then turned and picked up the Moss Agate "Help me to develop strength in thoughts and intent, so my magic will be of benefit to all worlds. Teach me Discernment between needs, desires, and merely frivolous thoughts. I feel your great healing power, and I ask that you heal whatever is out of balance in me, for I seek a co-Mage among the Dragons. One or more that can be teachers, guides and guardians. For I wish my ultimate goal to be the center of the five rings." Declared Makie with purpose as she put the Moss Agate on the western end of the Altar cloth. Makie then went into a meditative state thinking of what journeys her dragon and she would go on, learning from it knowledge and wisdom needed of the five inner rings, one who had traits she didn't have within herself, she gave a mental call of friendship and loyalty to one who will guide her. As she sat there she sensed a larger presence behind her and she knew it wasn't human, it indeed was a dragon, she saw from behind her eyelids the bronze color of her scales and the wisdom in her eyes. She gave a friendly greeting in her mind welcoming the Dragon into her life, once she had finished that, she placed her hands upon the altar cloth and declared "I thank all Dragons who were here with me during this ceremony. I especially thank my guardian, my friend and companion from this day forth. And I give special thanks to my new co-mage Dragon who will teach me and take me to other places and to other teachers in order to further my knowledge of ancient wisdom. I release the excess power of this altar into the earth. May this ceremony harm no one but bless the multiverses with love and healing." She said and rose to see Eric smiling.

"Well done, you have your co-magician, my job as teacher of magic to you is done, that is the Co-magician's job and as a Drakonum I must respect that, you will still have me as a boyfriend don't worry, I will be here as a friend and fellow of the rings if you need one." Said Eric as he hugged her. "now let's go, It's getting dark and you have classes tomorrow." Said Eric and they returned to the Dorm

When they got back Makie noticed how much her area had changed, among her books on gymnastics stars were books of spells, paganism among other magical topics. "Remember, Makie we got to choose our booth for the festival." Said Ako from her end of the room as Makie lay her altar tools in a box by her bed.

THE NEXT DAY…

"… and since it seems we have a tie between a haunted house and a mud wrestling competition, I will step in as tie breaker and I choose haunted house." Half the students cheered with excitement

"Haunted house, you say? I could be of some help there!" said Eric's voice from the doorway and everyone turned to see Eric leaning in the door

"How so?" asked half the class

"Well, while I was taken to travel My buddies and I did a number of paranormal investigations and even worked with TAPS or The Atlantic Paranormal Society, so I've seen stuff that could chill your bones to absolute zero, and I have some Ideas that could help." Said Eric and he showed them what he had in mind.

There was only one word that went through everyone's mind: Brilliant! "any suggestions?" asked Eric

And that was how the whole thing started as people got ready and Eric brought out his paranormal investigation gear and demonstrated as to how it worked, "This here, girls is a full-spectrum camera, it takes pictures in different light waves that humans can't normally see, and others, so if you could turn off the lights?" he asked and Ku did so plunging the room into darkness and he snapped a picture with the camera and Ku turned the lights back on and he looked startled and shoed Negi the picture of what was the blurry figure of a girl standing there everyone freaked and was running around screaming that there was a ghost in the room. Eric sighed and whipped out an Airhorn and gave a short blast on it "Listen, before we all loose our heads on this sort of stuff it is best to think strategically about this sort of stuff he said pulling out of his backpack a Laptop and linked the camera to it and loaded the picture up to it, he then took out his Iphone and called Dill and Alex over and within a few moments the two entered to look at the photo.

"Well it doesn't look like a reflection of light because there is nothing reflective in the area that the picture was taken and there is no light source that it could reflect off of, and on top of that it has a distinct human figure, possibly female." Said Dill

"Yeah a full-blown apparition picture if ever I saw one." Said Alex

"Well, you know what that means?" asked Eric grinning

"Team WISP is in action!" said the three friends fist bumping and they eaced picked up specific investigation equipment and stood back. Eric took a small digital voice recorder and pressed record

"I am speaking to whatever entities may be in the same room with us, I want to tell you that I mean you no harm, I just wish to document your existence, I have some devices here that can help us document you, this device here," he said gesturing to the device in his hand "can record your voice even if I can't hear you, this defice here." He said picking up a small box with some light bulbs on it "can help me communicate with you via yes or no questions." Said Eric placing it on the desk of seat 1, can you make the lights flash? Just wave your hand in front of it and it wi—" eric was stopped as the lights flashed on and off "good, now I would like to ask you some questions to get to know you if that is all right." Said Eric and the lights started flashing erratically "okay, that is great, first off, if the answer to the question is yes just flash it and if not don't." said Eirc "are you a former teacher?" he asked the lights didn't flash

"A student?" asked Eric and the lights flashed "is the seat that you're always near your seat?" asked eric and the lights flashed once more.

"Is there something that holds you here?" asked Eric

at that they all heard a weird voice. The trio looked around "did someone say something?" asked Dill

Everyone shook their heads. Eric took the digital voice recorder and rewound it back a little and hit play. Sure enough there was another voice on the recorder saying: "I desire a friend." Everyone looked at each other then eric spoke

"Whoever said that we think we heard you," said Eric then negi took out the student roster and showed it to Eric, in seat one there was a name: Sayo Aizaka, Eric then looked at the device with the lightbulbs "Are you Sayo Aizaka?" he asked and the lightbulbs flashed like mad "Can you show yourself?" asked Eric

A chilling wind blew throughout the room and a figure faded into view at seat one resembling the girl labeled as Sayo Aizaka she was a cute girl with long white hair and an old school uniform a few of the girls inched away but she tried to speak but nothing came out it was at this that Makie heard a voice in her head and she knew it was her co-mage Dragon_ she has not enough energy to manifest her voice_ she relayed this information to Eric who nodded

"Yes, I noticed this too, I might have a solution." Said Eric and he sat down pulling from his pocket his Dragon Shaman ribbon and draped it across his shoulders and pulled out of his shirt a smoky quartz crystal he then pulled out of his jacket a small dagger and stepped towards the apparition of Sayo and placed the tip of the dagger down on the floor and traced a circle on the floor uttering out words of power calling the dragons of the four quarters to come and provide the energy to manifest her spirit's voice then he sat cross legged in front of the spirit and held his pendant cupped in his hands and uttering words in a strange language and then Sayo spoke:

"hello to my fellow students, I wish to be friends with you all and not cause anyone harm." Said Sayo.

It was Kazumi that stepped foreword "Seeing as you are a member of the class I have an offer for you, why don't you be the star attraction of our haunted house?" she asked

Sayo didn't know what to say "H-how so?" she asked

"Well we're doing a haunted house and you're a ghost and what's a haunted house without a ghost?" she asked

"Yeah," said Eric

"What about this?" suggested Nodoka, seeing as Eric and his friends have experience as ghost hunters, why don't we make a contest out of it, Eric teaches us to use the equipment, and we will bring small groups of people in at a time to face off for a chance to win prizes such as ghost hunting gear, books on the paranormal?" she suggested

Eric stared at her incredulously "that is a good Idea." Said Eric and they began taking notes of fundamentals of ghost hunting, Eric teaching them how to use the equipment with Sayo helping out by manifesting by sucking in heat to appear on a thermal camera, talking on the decibel range for EVP (electronic voice phenomena), manipulating EMFs (Electromagnetic fields). It was a sad time when class ended because they had so much fun learning about the paranormal and how different methods worked.


	19. Special Plans!

Chapter 19

Special plans!

It was a casual morning at the roadside restaurant run by Mahora students. Eric and his buds were chatting over a nice traditional Japanese breakfast while Eric did impressions of George Bush's craziest lines "I know that the Human being and Fish can coexist peacefully." He said incurring hysterical laughter out of his girlfriend Makie and Takahata's coffee nearly went out his nose!

Satomi Hakase rounded the corner into the stand on her segway and popped in. as Negi and friends entered as they noticed Chachamaru had her hair done up and Satomi went nuts "Chachamaru, you know that hair is for your exhaust shafts, if you do that you will overheat!" she called out

"Well, even Chachamaru has to keep up with the latest trends." Said Asuna over her cup of tea.

"Exactly." Said Chachamaru

"I don't remember adding that to her subroutines." Said Satomi

"I guess it somehow got in there." Said Eric as he sipped his coffee

"I have to get back to work." Said Chachamaru and she turned away to head back to the kitchen but suddenly she tripped scattering epty dishes everywhere, Negi, eric and his buds darted to help her. As she got up Satomi hurried up to her "Are you all right, Chachamaru?"

"I'm fine, no anomalies present." Said the android

"well, come by the lab after class so I can give you a diagnostic." Said Satomi and she darted off to class

"that reminds me, we should head there later too, and see if she can make anything of that case that Bill gave us." Said Alex

Eric paused as he brought a breakfast bun to his mouth thinking of the case that bill gave them, he had kept it hidden under his bed in Makie and Ako's room. "Bill was nuts to come up with that." He said

AT THE UNIVVERSITY LATER…

Eric and friends followed Negi and the girls up to the technical dept. as Chachamaru went for a diagnostic, it wasn't too chaotic and afterward Eric came foreword with the case that Bill had given the trio "hey, Satomi, a friend of ours asked us to let you have a look at this, said you would be able to figure out how to build this." Said Eric sliding the case and opening the lid, inside, fitting the case perfectly was an Ipad which automatically came on and went to a screen with some blueprints of some kind, but what tbe blueprints were for made Satomi's jaw dropped "this has been attempted many times before but all times were epic fails." Said Satomi, I've never thought that the tweaks made here were so simple to make it doable!" she said with her mad scientist gleam in her eyes "You have them?" she asked

The three friends grinned "outside." They said together

"I'll have them brought to the garage, it's time to get to work." She said punching the fist.

THAT AFTERNOON…

"Where is he?" asked Makie as she waited for Eric, Eric had agreed to take her to the stands to see some of the stuff. _Remember Makie, a true mark of a Drakonum is patience, now that you have one of those cards, you have access to the power of the Drakonum's blood_ rumbled the voice of her co-mage _I understand, we haven't talked at all apart from symbols and emotions, what do I call you? Or do you have a name?_ she asked trying to make conversation _you call me Mot-Tah_ said the Dragon's voice as she heard Eric approach, she knew she was the only one to see Yeranaie as she was walking next to Eric.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I had to take care of some stuff, so let's go have fun!" said Eric as they strode off into the crowd.

"What was it that you had to take care of?" asked Makie

"Oh, remember that case that Bill gave me and my buds?" asked Eric. Makie nodded remembering that ludicrous Idea that bill came up with while drunk… AGAIN "Well, I dropped them off at Satomi's lab, hoping she would be able to pull it off.

"Hey look a shooting gallery!" exclaimed Makie

"Want me to win ya something?" asked Eric and Makie nodded vigorously eric strode up to the booth and lay down some yen for a go. They guns were small handguns but he was well used to using side arms when he had a job as a bodyguard so he took up the gun and took careful aim. And within seconds all the cans were out of commission "Wow, hadn't seen such a sharpshooter with a handgun in years!" said the stand keeper.

"What do you want?" asked Eric, Makie motioned to the blue bunny and the store keeper brought it down and handed it to her. They went to get ice cream and spent the day walking and chatting, it seemed so right doing this, just kicking back and relaxing with his girl, no imminent danger for them or Class 3-A, no evil mages, no training for a while, just he and the one he loved just kicking back and relaxing.

"It's been so long since we were able to do this." Said Makie

"Yeah, first we met in Kyoto, then all that chaos ensued afterward I had to leave because I had some things to do…"

"What did you do between that time and this?" asked Makie

"I basically went back to my old life for a little bit, the incident with the Kansai magical association made me think of how calm my life was before then, I just wanted to find peace in my mind before I started back on my quest again, so I just rode my motorcycle, feeling at peace with the wind against my body, only stopping to get some nourishment, to duel or to sleep, eventually something called to me, the one I love, you." Said Eric looking down at a blushing Makie, "you were a guiding light that symbolized Mahora to me, the place my name lay, I knew you had a part to play in all this, and now look at us, you're an apprentice, and my Minister Magi, so after I had a bit of freedom I sought out my buds and brought them with me here." Said Eric as they stopped by a boxed lunch stand and gathered a box each and headed to a grassy area overlooking the city and just ate there.

"Man, I could get used to living here." Said Eric

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Makie

"Like you." Said Eric as he leaned into her and kissed her on the head as she wrapped an arm around his side.

A DAY LATER…

Negi, Setsuna and Eric were called to the foot of the great world tree where a majority of the Mahora Academy staff were present plus Kotaro. The Principal stepped foreword "Well I'm glad all of you could show up, magical teachers, and students." Said the Principal "We have a problem that involves the world tree, a serious one." He said "You do know the legend?" asked the Principal

"Good goddess that is just a fable for kids who want to rely on something other than yourselves to get love." Said Eric

"Actually there is truth to it and I think I should tell you this truth." Said the Principal "It actually happens once every 22 years." He said and Eric, Negi and Kotaro's jaws dropped

"therefore we must block any and all confessions made under the tree." Said the principal

"What? Wo we're going to ruin a person's courage that he/she has worked so hard to work up to get the one he/she loved only to have it ruined?" said Eric

"That doesn't seem fair!" said Negi

"To be honest the tree isn't truly called the world tree, it is the sacred Bontou tree." Said the Principal "It is a magical tree with Wood magic energy built up inside it." He continued "Every 22 years the magic energy builds up and overflows its boundaries, around the tree are six points that gather its power, this plaza is one of those points." He said gesturing at the ground. "However." He continued "the power of the tree cannot grant stuff like world conquest, Fabulous riches or a certain girls panties, no… what it does create is a trap for the young: a spell of love who's success rate is 120% effective!" said the principal

"Oh Shit, thank the goddess I am already taken." Said Eric

_Me too_ thought Negi as the Principal continued "Normally it would happen next year however due to abnormalities in the weather due to sunspots it came 1 year too damn early!" said the Principal "due to this emergency we are drafting you all to deal with the situation, your objective is simple: stop any and all confessions." Said the principal

"But isn't having love part of the youthful experience?" asked Negi

"My dear boy, magic must not be used for that means, if love isn't in the other person's heart that person will become a slave to the other person's heart, that can make the situation rather… unpleasant." Said the principal

"he's right," said Eric 'It is in the laws of my tradition to never do something like that, there are spells to attract love itself but not the love of a specific person." He said

"Exactly." Said the principal "well you know what to do stop any and all confessions, if someone thinks of confessing, track him or her down and stop it." He said "any questions?" he finished by asking "yes Eric?" he asked as Eric raised his gloved hand

"I have a suggestion that should be beneficial to both parties ours and the two people." Said Eric

"Oh?" asked the Principal

"What about finding a way to draw them out of those said areas so that they safely confess without the power of the tree taking effect?" asked Eric

Everyone looked at each other than at Eric surprised "Why didn't I think of that?" said the principal laughing "Sure that is capable of doing and it won't cause problems for both parties." The Principal said "If there are no other questions than you are dismissed." He said

LATER…

Negi (with Kamo on his shoulder), Setsuna, Kotaro, along with Eric and Makie were strolling around town 14 hours until the festival started when Negi realized what the hell he was going to do about his schedule with his students for the festival, he was crammed as hell! At that moment someone collided with Negi and to their surprise it was Chao Lingshen, one of Negi's students "Can you help me, I am being chased by some nasty people!" she said and she pointed to a group of black cloaked people wearing masks

"You go, I'll deal with them." Said Eric as Setsuna grabbed Chao and the others bolted off Eric got between the two parties and pulled out his gun and fired at them his stun rounds hitting each of them in succession. They found a safe place to hide and Eric caught up with them "What the hell were those people? It took a lot of stun rounds to knock out just one?" he asked

"Evil magicians" she said

"Well thanks for the help, I'd best get going." Said Chao and she walked off

_Be wary, I sense something not right about her_ thought both Eric and Makie's dragons together. _I know_ thought Eric and Makie back to them.

WITH CHAO…

She walked down the street and into an alley shortcut to her dorm to sleep until the festival started. She then stopped "I am sorry if my men scared you, I just want to talk to you." Said a voice. Chao turned around to see a man on a black cloak standing there

"What do you want?" asked Chao

"To form an alliance." He said "I will help you fulfill your goals as long as you give me and my men the chance to take out Eric Hamilton." Said the man

"Do you have a name?" asked Chao

"My name is Jared Hamilton, one of the Elders of the Drakonum clan


	20. Something out of HG Wells

Chapter 20

Something out of HG Wells

It was two hours before the festival was to start and Eric, Makie, Dill and Alex were dashing to the Mahora Technical dept. because Eric got E-mail from Satomi and Chao stating that they finished what Bill had designed. Satomi met them at the entrance to the garage "Well I must say, I should have Bill come in and get drunk, see what else he designs." She said

"But what is it that he gave them?" asked Makie

"Follow me." Said Satomi and she led them into the garage where Chao was finishing the asthetic touches to Eric's, Dill's and Alex's Motorcycles.

"What did she do to them?" asked Makie

"I modified them with the plans that Bill drew up to make the first actual working D-WHEELS!" declared Satomi

"D-Wheel?" asked Makie

"Many inventors tried to create a motorcycle that you could duel on but all attempts resulted in full scale crashes, but not this time." Said Satomi

"And that is why we're here." Said a voice behind them and they turned to see a man in a red suit with long white hair and a young man with brown hair and blue eyes and a long white trench coat.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Pegasus." Said Dill

"Should I have heard of these two people?" asked Makie

"Well, since you're relatively new to dueling we'll give you a little who's who in the realm of dueling: the younger guy is Seto Kaiba Formerly the number one duelist in the world until Yugi took over."

"Please, Don't remind me of that." Said Kaiba

"And the Older man is Maxmillion Pegasus, none other than the one who brought the concept of duel monsters to its modern day form." Said Alex

"Modern Day form?" asked Makie

"That is something for another time." Said Eric

"Anyway, I am here to observe how the newer version of the D-Wheel works, my company tried to build one after the concept was submitted to us by someone named Jaden as we did a contest for a way to bring dueling into a new age." Said Kaiba

"Sounds like something he would come up with." Said Eric

"Anyway, after a number of tests that wound up being dangers for the engineers as well we dropped the project and tried to move on to something else, some on the design team thought someone was hacking in and making the vehicles go crazy." Said Kaiba "Many suspected the Old Schoolers were behind it." He added

"Who?" asked Eric,

"They are a group of duelists who are pretty mad with the way the game is going, so they keep to the older cards from the sets before the advent of synchros, I wouldn't put it past them to pull a stunt like this." Said Alex

"You fought them?" asked Eric

"One of their members, at a tournament in Chicago, it was a month after my girlfriend left me, I took to travel again and I faced a member of theirs named Miles Kurogitsune." Said Alex

"I've heard that name before!" said Makie and the group turned to look at her

"Overheard some of my other dueling friends mention him, the Beatdown master, his signature card is Tyrant Dragon." She said

"That's the guy." Said Alex

"Well, I have an Idea on how to officially announce the development of this technology." Said Pegasus

"And that is?" asked Kaiba

"we have a riding duel at the Mahora racetrack

"Sounds good," said Kaiba "As long as I get one of these D-Wheels and get to duel the winner." Said Kaiba

"That is possible." Said Satomi, it will take a little time to get the parts and assemble it but it shouldn't take long to do so afterwards." She said

"Well, the festivities are to start soon and I promised to take makie to the festival so we'll see you later." Said Eric as he got onto his New D-Wheel with Makie getting on behind him "you ready for a ride?" he asked her and she nodded, Satomi handed her a biker helmet and the garage door opened and they sped out onto the streets.

"It seems the speed of this thing is really powerful now!" said Eric "Wanna see how it manages the curves?" asked Eric

"Sure!" said Makie and they swerved around a bend and it handled the curve like it wasn't there and still retained speed.

"It's like the Crimson Wind has Been Reborn for the New generation of dueling!" said Eric as they sped through. Eric parked his bike and they started to walk through the crowd, and had some fun at the festival.

"Wow, look up in the air!" said Makie pointing to see a squad of airplanes flying in perfect formation like fighter jets.

"Much talent there." Said Eric as he bought the two of them some cotton candy and stopped to see a parade of people in costumes, of Elephants and animatronics T-rexes, of Knights in Armor and of ladies in middle eastern garb dancing. They watched a Lve show of a fictional fighting force known as the Mahora Rangers. "shall we check out how the Paranormal mansion is doing?" asked Eric

"Sure!" said Makie as they headed up to the school and saw a long line of people waiting for the chance to get in. as they waited in line Ayaka dressed in a black dress with bat wings on the back hurried foreword "You are the one who helped us so you get the front line!" she said Dragging Eric and Makie to the front as she explained what you had to do in the paranormal mansion, Eric and a group of young people entered with an EMF gauge, a K2 Meter and a Digital voice recorder a handheld thermometer, and a camera Makie was with a different group "okay" said Eric as the group walked through the small house of horrors "We have feelings of dread in the dining room, a frigid cold spot in the master bedroom, in the upstairs hall we have the sound of footsteps, in the basement we hear disembodied voices and finally in the attic we have reports of an apparition. If we are able to either debunk or gather evidence for all the claims we get a special prize." Said Eric "think we can do it you all? Guys?" asked Eric and he turned to see them all frozen on the spot "What is it?" asked Eric

one of the kids spoke up "We just saw a shadow move down at the end of the hall." Said one of the kids,

"Well, c'mon let's check it out see if it really is a ghost or someone just got lost." He said heading down the hall and looked around the corner. With the others keeping at a short distance away, "Okay there is something here." Said Eric with a grin "It's just a kid who seems to have gotten lost." He said, they retraced their steps through the place and brought the kid to the entrance and they continued. They arrived in the dining room "Okay we need to find a source of what is causing the feelings of dread in this room." Said Eric

"A ghost?" asked one of the kids  
"maybe, but there is a way to tell if it is." Said Eric

"And that is?" asked another kid "one of the devices we were given is an EMF Gauge, it measures Electromagnetic waves, if there is a source like in the walls it may bean that the EMFs are coming from faulty wiring which mean that the EMFs are causing the feelings of dread, Not a ghost." Said Eirc so they took the EMF gauge and scanned the walls and floor and sure enough they found it: an electrical outlet that was gushing out 29.7 on the meter. "Holy cow!" said Eric as he looked over the shoulder at the kid "okay, on the form they filled out on the dining room table debunked as a high EMF reading.

The Upstairs hallway wasn't hard to debunk because they found it was rather hot up there and one of the kids felt one of the boards pop so she suggested that it was the heat making the boards pop. "Nice deduction." Said Eric as a kid filled it out on the sheet. They now headed for the basement to check out the claims of disembodied voices, "I'd recommend hitting that button on the voice recorder to see if we get anything." Said Eric as he spoke out "Hey. My name is Eric and these are some of my new investigators we mean you no harm we just want to talk." Said Eric

"We hear you like talking to people, would you like to talk to us?" asked one of the kids

"Sure…" said A voice

"I think we heard you there." Said Eric "Are you lonely here?" he asked

"Yessss…" said the voice again "Are you recording this, kid?" asked Eric

"It's recording." Said the kid

"Good, We'll need to look at this in analysis, what's you're name?" asked Eric

"Sara…" continued the entity

"Well, Sara, can you show yourself?" asked Eric

"No…" said Sara

"I have an Idea," said Eric taking out his IPhone and placing it on a barrel, "your kind tend to draw energy from electrical devices such as My phone here, if you already have enough energy to manifest a voice, My Phone here might provide enough energy to make you show yourself." Said Eric

"I'll try…" said Sara and within a few minutes Eric's Phone's battery when tot zip and they saw a faint glimmer and outline of a person, A kid snapped a photo with the digital camera they were provided and they gathered around to see it, it was al OK picture of a misty figure of a person "I think we have a good picture of an Apparition." Said Eric as they headed for the attic they didn't see an apparition but they did find some unexplainable K2 hits (Paranorml investigator notes: a K2 meter is basically and EMF meter that shows the amount of EMFs by lights on the device, one of the theories out there is that spirits can manipulate EMFs and this device can be used to communicate with spirits via yes or no questions), once they found the K2 hits they sat down and tried an EVP session along with the K2 Meter and asked several Questions.

After they exited they were led to a room where Dill and Alex would look over their evidence and what they uncovered, they were impressed with a couple EVPs (paranormal investigation notes: EVP stands for Electronic Voice Phenomena, essentially they are ghost voices that are picked up on recording devices not heard at the time of recording but when played back they can be heard) and the disembodied voices of the Girl Sara in the basement.

Essentially they deemed them potential investigators and presented them with T-Shirts with The Atlantic Paranormal Society Logo (TAPS) on them, made specially for this event, Eric removed his jacket and put his on over his grey T-Shirt. Eirc then waited outside for Makie to get done and she too came out wearing a TAPS T-Shirt. "How did you do?" asked Eric

"I was the only one who got a shirt, the others were completely scared out of their minds at stuff that could be debunked." Said Makie

"Ouch." Said Eric as they headed to the Mahora Academy Coffee shop for a cup of Coffee. After their coffee they enjoyed a ride that was a virtual reality Galaxy War where they shot aliens out of the sky, Eric made the all time highest score on the ride Eric grinned "Comes from all the shooting I did with a real gun." Said Eric as they headed out then had a romantic fight on the blimp.

MEANWHILE…

Elizabet stood on the roof of one of the buildings wearing a cloak with her bow and arrows underneath "It seems like My son and his girl are having fun…" She said

"It seems so." Said a young man's voice behind her as he knelt "You called for me m'lady?" he asked

"Yes, I did, Valon, I want you to keep an eye on one of Negi's students: Chao Lingshen, there is something up with her and I want to know what it is, I want you to find out and give me regular reports." Said Elizabet

"As you wish, M'Lady." Said Valon as he leaped off the roof and darted away.

"She's cunning, but something disturbs me about that." Elizabet said to herself as she leaped down into an alley and joined the festivities.

MEANWHILE WITH NEGI AND SETSUNA

The two were on the blimp wearing some bunny costumes as a disguise as well finding a place to hide as they seemed to be in the midst of a time machine and were looking for Chao to get some answers. Eventually Negi had to go to the bathroom leaving Setsuna alone she found Chao on the Blimp as well and right off the bat she said: How do you like the experiences of time travel?"

"I'm going to ask you this once!" said Kamo poking out over Setsuna's shoulder "No matter how much of a genius you are, a time traveling spell cannot be done, Just who the hell are you?" the Ermine asked

"An Alien from Mars!" Said Chao

Setsuna whacked Chao over the head with a harisen, Do you expect me to believe that?" she yelled before calming down "Okay, in our class there are Vampires, ninjas, robots, even spirits, so it wouldn't surprise me if there were aliens." Said Setsuna

"What's this about aliens? And what the hell is with the bunny costumes?" asked a voice and they turned to see Eric standing there his arms folded with Makie beside him. Negi filled them in on it while Setsuna continued

"Whatever your real intention is, If you betray Negi's trust, I won't forgive you." Said Setsuna

"Y'know, trying to act all cool while wearing that bunny costume won't convince people." Said Chao

"be quiet!" snapped Setsuna

"I can't say that I wont betray Negi's trust but the watch I gave him is only to make him enjoy the festival." Said Chao

WITH NEGI IN THE BATHROOM…

"Whoa, even the view from the bathroom is cool!" exclaimed Negi


	21. Riding Duel Acceleration!

Chapter 21

Riding Duel Acceleration!

Nodoka waited in the square for Negi to show up, she was wearing a nice dress because she wanted to impress the one she gave her virginity to, she knew she was acting under something weird but she enjoyed it all the same, and she was with Negi now. She decided to look at her book while waiting for Negi so she popped it open and saw to her Deep embarrassment that it was showing scenes of she and Negi having a deep and passionate kiss like mad. She was blushing like mad as hell by now "What are ya looking at?" asked Negi's voice behind her and on reflex she snapped the book shut "Sorry, have you been waiting long?" asked Negi and this was when Nodoka got a look at what he was wearing: he wore a Beret hat, a Casual T-Shirt covered by a Black leather vest, and blue jeans. "That is a very nice dress you have there." Said Negi as he took Nodoka's hand and they headed off into the festival.

The first stop they made was to a Bookstore and they checked it out talking about books and stuff related to that. But as things were starting to be fun, a couple of the mages saw what was going on, "why, Negi, if everyone else is on the lookout, you're on a date with a female student, do you think you're special or something?" asked the Mage

"Well, If you think that is it, you should read the rule book, show them, Nodoka." Said Negi and Nodoka reached into her purse and pulled out her pactio card astounding the others

"Well, It's in the rules, the rules about teacher and student relationships go out the window when a student makes a pactio with a mage teacher." Said the woman, just be on the lookout for other things that may be problematic to others." Said the mage and she walked off

"Well, I guess us being together is now known to the faculty but there is nothing they can do." Said Negi. The day went by with little eventfulness as the two hung out and stuff. Then it was finally time to meet up with Eric trigger the time machine to head to the time for their lookout duty.

Eric wasn't a fan of these types of jobs, but it honed his magical abilities and his gun skills. Mana was a good gun user and the two often went head to head in target shooting. Eric and Negi used spell that found a way to make it so that they were out of the area of the tree's power so they could safely confess. But those that he couldn't pull off safely he had to shoot.

"You're skill with that gun is quite impressive, it is pretty damn hard to make some of the shots you made with that mere handgun and some out of normal range!" said Mana after Eric took out one with a stun round. Eric took out his gun and unloaded the ammo clip, Mana was shocked to see what was in the clip, instead of bullets there was a strangely colored block that was morphing into different colors "I never saw an ammo clip like that before." Said Mana taking a closer look

"I designed it myself with what Power I had at my disposal when I was cursed, I call it Psychic ammo, I can manipulate my aura into my gun to create some devastating effects. When I was cursed I could only do small stuff like extended range, reload, in other words I have unlimited ammo as long as I can hold it up with my aura, I can create Tazer rounds which aren't lethal but can deal a painful shock." Said Eric reloading the clip into his gun and loading it

"I know, I was on the receiving end of one of those!" said Kamo

At that moment Dill hurried up panting, "Did you see this?" he asked holding a flyer to Eric it said something about See the Future of Dueling before your eyes as demonstrated by Eric Hamilton, Motorcycle Champion!

And it is at…" he started but looked up in shock "I gotta get to the race track!" he said and bolted for his D-Wheel and revved off. "Damn it is a good thing I already built my Riding Deck with the speed spells that Pegasus Provided.

FLASHBACK

Here in this case, Eric-boy, is a selection of all the speed spells industrial illusions have already created." Said Pegasus opening the case to reveal a mass of spell cards "you see, in a riding duel, a special speed spell is active known as Speed world, in a duel like that you can only use a specialized spell card known as a speed spell, in order to play it you pay speed counters you collect throughout the duel, and here is all the speed spells for you to use." Said Pegasus sliding the case towards him and Eric bowed his thanks as he began building his first Riding duel deck. "Oh wait, Eric Boy here is a card I think you would might like, I made it myself for you specifically." Said Pegasus handing him 3 copies of a trap

END FLASHBACK

_Those cards may be my best chance at the moment to win_ thought eric as he finally sped into the arena stopping at the start line as the commentator announced his arrival and soon his opponent would be coming out and so he did as Seto Kaiba sped out on a D-Wheel to park beside him "Thought I'd give this a shot myself." He said as he inserted his deck into place and the Duel Start signal began

RIDING DUEL ACCELLERATION!

MEANWHILE…

Chao sat at a desk in her base of operations at her computer gazing over the monitor, a teenager roughly Eric's age give or take a couple years stepped foreword behind her "You're the one who hired me aren't you?" he asked, Chao turned her chair to look at the young man. He had Jet black hair with a large strand that moved in front of his eyes, his eyes were of Emerald green and had a cool, calm and collected demeanor about him. He Wore round Black framed glasses. His clothes consisted of a black long sleeved shirt, covered by a black leather trench coat, he wore black baggy cargo pants, on his feet were black leather steel toe and heel boots, and to complete his attire a gold Anchor pendant hung around his neck.

"Miles Kurogitsune, yes I am indeed the one who hired you, but I should warn you, you must do the job before you get paid." He said

"The job must be worth the amount your associate said on the phone." Said the man now known as Miles

she placed her hand on her desk and pulled a picture on the desk and threw it to him and he caught it and looked at it "A picture of your target, Eric Hamilton." She said. The Picture was indeed Eric Hamilton "He is a master of Synchro Dragons, and I know the members of your group are not fond of Synchros or the concept of Riding duels, and as it happens there is a demonstration of a newer D-wheel model at the festival and he is taking part in the demonstration, your job is to take him out by hacking into the D-Wheel's main frame and disabling it." She said

"okay." Said Miles, I shall get down there at once." He said grinning "He won't know what hit him he said leaving.

OUTSIDE THE HIDEOUT…

Miles exited the building and got into his Discharged Military Humvee, he had obtained the vehicle from his uncle who worked with discharged military vehicles and he was able to get it for him. Miles had made some modifications to it to make it more fuel efficient on how much diesel it took up. He drove the vehicle to the arena and parked out in the parking lot. He then pulled out his laptop and started observing the Duel from his laptop awaiting the right moment to strike.

BACK TO THE DUEL…

Eric and Kaiba drew their hands for the duel "I'll start." Said Kaiba drawing his card

Eric's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 1

Kaiba's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 1

"I shall play one monster in defense Mode and a card face down, try and get past that!" he said smirking

"If that is it I shall do this!" said Eric Drawing "I summon Mist valley Soldier on the offensive!" declared Eric as a humanoid with wings and wielding a sword appeared (4/1700/300) "I will now strike your facedown monster with my Winged beast!" declared Eric as the winged warrior launched itself at the facedown monster and sliced it in half to reveal Familiar Knight

"Heh, Familiar Knight grants us each the ability to special summon a level 4 monster from our hands." Said Kaiba "The monster I choose is Rare Metal Dragon (4/2400/1200)" declared Kaiba as a 4-legged dragon clad in dark blue metal hide appeared

"Why did Eric let his opponent summon that high an attack power monster?" asked Negi as he and some of his students entered the stands and sat down to watch the duel

"But don't forget that my monster is a tuner and thanks to your monster's effect I can also special summon a monster and I choose my Red-Eyes Wyvern." Proclaimed Eric as a 2-legged and 2 winged Dragon appeared with piercing red eyes and a black body (4/1800/1600), "Now for a little tuning, I shall tune together Mist Valley Soldier and Red-Eyes Wyvern… _We of the Drakonum are Descended from Odin himself, Trained never to retreat, Never to surrender, to live by that code grants us passage by the Valkaries to Valhalla…_ Synchro Summon, Descend from the Heavens: Stardust Dragon!" declared Eric as his Dragon appeared (8/2500/2000) "on my main phase 2 I shall set 2 cards face down and leave it there." Said Eric

"My Move." Said Kaiba

WITH MILES…

Miles observed the duel on his laptop. "After his first attack with that Synchro I shall spring into action." He said

WITH NEGI AND FRIENDS

"Yay! Eric summoned Stardust Dragon on his first turn!" said Makie excitedly as she saw the advent of Eric's Dragon

"Don't get excited just yet." Said Dill

"Why not?" asked Makie

"Remember, Kaiba is one of the best duelists in the world second to the king of games Yugi himself, I'm certain Kaiba will have some trick in order to take Eric out." Said Alex

Negi turned to the talking duelists "Is Kaiba really that good?" he asked

"Are you kidding? He's awesome!" exclaimed Dill

BACK TO THE DUEL…

"My move." Said Kaiba drawing his card

Eric's Speed Counters: 2

Kaiba's Speed counters: 2

"I play Angel Baton, this spell allows me to draw 2 cards at the price of one going to the grave and I shall send my White Stone of Legend to the grave in order to pay for the effect, and when white stone of legend is sent to the graveyard in any way shape or form I can add one blue eyes white dragon to my hand!" said Kaiba adding the card to his hand "I now summon Kaibaman in attack mode!" declared Kaiba as a warrior dressed in Kaiba's Trench coat with a helmet resembling a blue eyes white dragon head appeared (3/200/700)

"Has Kaiba Lost it, it won't stand a chance against Stardust Dragon!" said Makie

"He must have a plan." Said Dill as he pulled a biscuit out of his bag and began to eat it.

"I will now activate my monster's special ability allowing me to sacrifice it to special summon a Blue Eyes white Dragon from my hand!" declared Kaiba as a giant white Dragon with deep blue eyes appeared onto the field (8/3000/2500) "I will attack your Stardust Dragon with My mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!" declared Kaiba

"Hold up!" said Eric "I activate my Trap card: Draconic Intimidation! This allows me to send one Dragon type monster from my extra deck to the grave in order to reduce the attack of your monster by the level of the discarded monster times 100 so I send Savior Demons Dragon which is a level 10 monster to the grave in order to reduce your monster's attack by 1000!" declared Eric (3000 2000)

and so you attacked my Dragon and that is 2000 attack to my 2500 and that will slay the mighty Blue Eyes!" declared Eric as the Blue Eyes was struck down

Eric's LP: 4000

Kaiba's LP: 3500

"Grr… I'll set a card face down and end turn." Said Kaiba

"I'll draw." Said Eric as he took his card

Eric's Speed Counters: 3

Kaiba's Speed counters:3

"I shall activate the trap that will bring me the power of the seal of Drakonum made for Riding Duels!" declared Eric "Reveal continuous Trap card: Road of Drakonum!" Declared Eric as a continuous Trap card activated depicting a crimson road with runes lining the edges of it and soon the battle track started glowing red and runes appeared around the edge of it "as long as this trap is on the field it's activation or effects cannot be negated, the card cannot be destroyed and each time a Dragon comes onto my side of the field I place a rune counter on it, based on the number of rune counters I have in play I get certain effects." Declared Eric

"I shall now summon the monster Stardust Xiaolong (1/100/100) on the offensive which is a Dragon but I get to add a counter to my seal" said Eric as they noticed a rune on the edge of the battle track glow red but they shot by it. "this rune allows all of my Dragons on the field to gain 300 attack for each dragon in my grave so that is just 300 because of my Red-Eyes Wyvern." Said Eric as both his dragons began to glow with a red aura stardust glowed as their attack was amped up (Stardust Dragon: 2500 2800) (Stardust Xiaolong: 100 400) and Now I shall trigger the speed spell card one for one, allowing me to send a monster from my hand to the grave in order to special summon a level one monster from my deck to the field." Declared Eric "And I choose my Savior Dragon!" declared Eric as his weird looking dragon that he used to summon Savior Demons Dragon came forth (1/0/0) "I now tune together my three Dragons, to summon the beast that will be the engine of your demise: _Breaking through wind and through fire, Dragon let's fly to the crimson shores, freedom is all we desire, our bond without a care, over the mountains and rivers lies a mystic force…_ Synchro summon: Shine your guiding light: Savior Star Dragon!" declared Eric as a bluish white wyvern with four wings appeared from the tuning process (10/3800/3000) "this summoning places a second rune counter on my road protecting all my Dragons from the effects of monsters spells and traps (Rune Counters: 2)." Declared Eric Kaiba growled at this "and thanks to the one rune counter effect of my road, my monster gains 1200 attack!" declared Eric (3800 5000)

"No way! 5000?" exclaimed Kaiba

"Exactly." Said Eric "and now my Dragon will take you down!" declared Eric as his Dragon launched itself at Kaiba

"Go Trap card: Defense Draw! This trap negates the damage of the attack and allows me to draw one card!" said Kaiba.

"I'll end my turn, and at the end of my turn, Savior Star Dragon is returned to my extra deck and I can special summon a Stardust Dragon from my extra deck." Said Eric, and this places another Rune counter on my road and the 3 rune counter effect makes it so that my life points replenish by 300 for each dragon on my field during my standby phase." Said Eric (Rune Counters: 3)

Eric's LP: 4000

Kaiba's LP: 3500

"I Draw!" said Kaiba as he got his card

Eric's Speed Counters: 4

Kaiba's Speed Counters: 4

"I shall play a monster in defense mode and leave it there." Said Kaiba

"My go!" said Eric

Eric's Speed Counters: 5

Kaiba's Speed Counters: 5

"And On my Standby Phase Road of Drakonum grants me 300 life po—" Eric stopped because at that moment his autopilot on his D-Wheel deactivated and he went swerving out of control.

IN THE SYSTEM MONITORING ROOM…

Satomi had set up a room with Chisame in order to monitor Eric's D-Wheel status to ensure something goes wrong, "Uh, Satomi, I think you should have a look at this." Said Chisame pointing to some readouts on the screen showing that Eric's Autopilot had been forcibly shut off. Satomi Freaked out and pulled a radio out of her coat pocket and called in Eric's comlink in his helmet

"Eric, we've noticed your Autopilot has been shut off, are you all right?" asked Satomi

"I'm fine." Said Eric, just a little startled but I'll be able to control it while dueling." Said Eric

"Are you sure?" asked Satomi

"Yeah, You just find out who pulled that off, I'll deal with stuff here." Said Eric as he drew prepared to make his move but as he said that another alert blared on the monitor

"Things have gotten worse, the liquid coolant for your engine is shut down, the engine will go critical if you hit 12 speed counters! At that moment Makie, Negi, Nodoka, Konoka, Asuna and Setsuna burst in demanding to know what happened to Eric's D-Wheel

"His Autopilot has been turned off and his engine liquid coolant has been shut down, if he hits 12 speed counters the engine could go critical so he must avoid that at all costs." Said Satomi

Chisame then spoke up: "I found what kind of link the person used to hack into Eric's D-Wheel" she said cross referencing the link with some satellite photo's of Mahora and found a Discharged Military Humvee sitting outside the arena. "We'll deal with it." Said Asuna and everyone together and they bolted out.

WITH MILES…

"I guess it looks like I've been found." Said Miles as he took out his Golden Duel disk and strapped it to his arm ready for a duel and he got out

"There's the Vehicle!" said Makie as they ran towards him but Miles held out a hand to stop them

"Which one of you are duelists?" he asked and Makie stepped foreword

"I am." She said pulling out a Duel Disk

"Very well, So here is the deal, you duel me, if you win, I'll reactivate his D-Wheel's systems, you loose, you have to watch as he crash and burns as part of what I was hired to do." Said Miles

"You're a mercenary?" asked Makie startled

"Yes, Indeed I am, I was hired by someone who considers Eric Hamilton a threat." Said Miles

"Do you have a name?" asked Negi

"My name is Miles Kurogitsune."

"I've heard of you!" said Makie, one of Eric's friends mentioned you: the Master of Power, the lord of all Beatdown decks!" said Makie

"You heard correct." Said Miles activating his Duel Disk while Makie did the same

"This may well up my standing in the world of Duelsits." Said Makie as she drew here hand

But you'd best beat me first." Said Miles

"So enough Small talk." Said Makie

LET'S DUEL!

Mile's LP: 4000

Makie's LP: 4000

"I'll start said Miles Drawing

WHILE ALL THAT HAPPENED…

Eric was trying like hell to keep his bike stable so he could make his move. He then sent his mind into a meditative state so he could find his balance and use that state to make his move. I shall set a monster in defense mode and leave it there as well." Said Eric

"Very well." Said Kaiba "I shall Draw!" he said as he drew

Eric's Speed counters: 6

Kaiba's Speed counters: 6

"I shall play Angel Baton. As you know this spell allows me to Draw 2 cards for the price of one to the grave and I'll send Blue eyes white Dragon to the grave." Declared Kaiba "and I shall play Foolish Burial allowing me to send a blue Eyes White Dragon from my Deck to the grave!" declared Kaiba "I shall next play the speed spell card Dragon's Mirror by removing dragons from my hand, Field, or graveyard I can fusion summon a fusion monster from my extra deck and I shall remove my three blue eyes from the grave to special summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" declared Kaiba as a 3-headed Blue Eyes white Dragon appeared on the field (12/4500/3800)

"That's one hell of a lot of points." Said Eric looking at the Dragon

"Next is the spell card Burial From a Different Dimension, this allows me to return 3 removed from play monsters in my RFP section and add them to the grave, and I shall return my three Blue eyes to the grave, sure it costs me 3 speed counters, but what I have in mind makes it worth it!" said Kaiba

Kaiba's Speed counters: 3

Eric's Speed counters: 6

"I will now Sacrifice My Dragon to summon a beast of pure Terror!" called out Kaiba "for I shall sacrifice my Dragon to special summon from my hand BLUE EYES SHINING DRAGON!" called out Kaiba as a bluish silver Wyvern emerged from a blinding light ready to duel (10/3000/2500) "This monster's ability allows it to gain 300 attack for each Dragon in the grave." Declared Kaiba "So that's 900 from my three blue eyes, 300 for rare metal Dragon, and 300 for White Stone of Legend granting me 1500 attack (3000 4500), I will attack your stardust Dragon with my Shining Dragon!" declared Kaiba as Kaiba's shining Wyvern struck Eric's Stardust Dragon

Eric's LP: 2500

"And since I lost 1000 life points I also loose a speed counter." Said Eric

Eric's Speed Counters: 6

"End turn." Said Kaiba

"My Move." Said Eric as he Drew

Eric's Speed Counters: 7

Kaiba's Speed counters: 4

WITH MAKIE AND MILES…

"For my first move I shall set a monster in defense mode and a card face down and end turn." Said Miles

"If that is the best you can do, then this will be easier than Eric shooting his gun from far away." Said Makie as she drew her card "I shall Special summon Oracle of the Sun, when you have a monster and I have none I can special summon this monster to my field without a tribute." Said Makie as a Mage in golden robes appeared in defense mode (5/1000/2000) "But I am not done yet, I shall play one for one, at the cost of one monster from my hand I can special summon a level one monster from my hand or deck and I shall choose the tuner monster Supay (1/300/100), and I shall tune them together to syncho summon… _Lovely moon of the mother goddess, shine light upon injustice and guide travelers through the night…_ Synchro summon: Pierce the Dark, Moon Dragon Quilla!" declared Makie as her monster appeared

"You dragon is impressive but I can't let you use it, so I shall activate the trap card Grave of the Super ancient organism, all special summoned level six or higher monsters cannot attack or activate effects." Declared Miles

"Oh man this will cause some problems." Said Makie "Turn end

"Very well, I shall flip summon my monster Bubonic Vermin!" he declared as a hamster appeared from the flip summon (3/900/600) "And when he is flipped face up I can special summon one other Bubonic Vermin in face down defense mode." Said Miles as a face down monster appeared next to the vermin. "I shall now sacrifice both of them in order to summon my greatest creature: Tyrant Dragon!" he called out as a giant winged Dragon with reddish brown hide appeared staring down Makie from it's height (8/2900/2500). "and I shall now attack with my monster to destroy your Moon Dragon!" declared Miles as the Giant Dragon destroyed Makie's Dragon with a jet of fire.

Mile's LP: 4000

Makie's LP: 3600

My Draw!" said Makie

MEANWHILE…

Eric still managed to keep his bike under control as he drew his card "I shall play Flamvell Dragnov (2/1100/200), and since the monster I summon is a dragon I Gain another rune counter to my Road, the 4th allows me to special summon 1 dragon from my hand or graveyard and I choose from my graveyard to summon the instrument of your destruction!" called out Eric

"What?" exclaimed Kaiba

"Yes, remember the Dragon I discarded with the effect of Dragon's intimidation?" asked Eric Kaiba Nodded "Well I knew you sere going to try to destroy me with your blue eyes white Dragons or their higher forms so I decided to use that power to my advantage so I shall special summon from my graveyard the monster SAVIOR DEMONS DRAGON!" called out Eric as a crimson wyvern with 4 wings appeared in a blaze of fire (10/4000/3000) "And My Dragon gains 1200 attack from the Road of Drakonum (4000 5200), not to mention I get another counter on my Road which triggers the effect that all monsters in my grave are considered dragons which mutates my Mist valley soldier into a dragon granting my monsters an additional 300 attack (Rune Counters: 5), (Flamvell Dragnov: 1100 2600) (Savior Demon's Dragon: 5200 5500)

"Hm, nice try but it still won't win you the duel." Said Kaiba

"On it's own maybe not but more on that shortly as I set a card face down Now I shall activate my Dragon's special ability, I can select one monster on your side of the field and negate it's ability, ordinarily your monster would negate effects that target him but this effect doesn't target him it targets the effect and negates it, so you're ability to negate card effects and gain attack by his effect is beyond you bringing your monster back down to 3000, and as a bonus my dragon cannot be effected by card effects period, and as a bonus he gains the attack of the monster he negated so he gains 3000 attack (5500 8500)!"

"What?" exclaimed Kaiba

"Yes, now My Dragon shall attack and win this duel for me!" said Eric as his Savior Demons dragon spewed fire from his maw and rocketed at Kaiba's shining Dragon

"It's not like I don't have a backup Plan, I activate the monster in my hand: Honest, this card can be discarded from my hand when one of my light monsters does battle with an opponent's monster, when that happens My Light monster gains attack equal to your monster's attack so my Dragon gains 8200 attack (3000 11500)." Said Kaiba as he discarded the monster from his hand

IN THE MONITORING ROOM…

"No way, he's going to totally Destroy Eric!" exclaimed Asuna from watching the screen

"your monster may be powerful but I have still one last card to play this round." Said Eric "Reveal, quick play spell card: Shrink, this cuts your monster's attack in half (11500 5750) so my Dragon now has the higher attack and you loose a lot of LP

Eric's LP: 2500

Kaiba's LP: 2250

That attack made Kaiba spin wildly out of control but he managed to get control of it barely and got up to speed even though he lost 3 speed counters off of that attack.

Eric's speed counters: 6

Kaiba's Speed counters: 1

"I shall set a card face down and summon up Decoy Dragon in attack mode (2/300/200), which puts a sixth Rune Counter on My Road of Drakonum but I'll get to that effect on my Next turn, I will end my turn now." Declared Eric

"And I'm on!" said Kaiba drawing his card

Eric's Speed Counters: 7

Kaiba's Speed Counters: 2

WITH MAKIE AND MILES…

"I shall play Swords of Revealing Light, Immobilizing your monster for three turns." Declared Makie as a number of swords comprised of light rained down from the sky and surrounded Miles's Dragon

"Very well, is that it?" asked Miles

"No, Not yet, I shall play double summon allowing me to summon twice, now I special summon from my hand Vice Dragon (5/2000/2400), when there are monsters on your side of the field and I have none I can special summon this card from my hand, however its attack and defense are cut in half (2000 1000/2400 1200)."

"Not much of a monster there." Said Miles calmly

"not at the moment," said Makie but I shall summon the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator to the field (3/700/1300)

"Oh lord not another tuner!" said Miles with a sigh

"I shall now tune up my two monsters to summon… _Rising in the east the warmth giving light that has been worshiped for a millennia, now come forth and show us your power!_ Synchro summon: Rise in the east: Sun Dragon Inti (8/3000/2800)!" called out Makie as her Dragon appeared, Next for my Normal summon I shall Summon up Masked Dragon (3/1400/1100) in attack mode and end turn." Said Makie

"Then I shall start my turn." Said Miles

"Miles, could I ask you something?" asked Makie

"I suppose." Said Miles

"Why do you have a Vendetta against Synchro Users and Riding Duels?" asked Makie

Miles was silent for a moment "They are an enemy to dueling." Said Miles

Makie raised an eyebrow at this "Your meaning is…?"

"The Synchro concept is broken, they have ultra powerful effects that obliterate the competition with duelists that love the old ways of dueling." Said Miles "and if Riding Duels were to be a hit Duelists would abandon the traditional Duel Disk and the classic Play mat, Duels do not belong on motorcycles, it turns dueling into a sport rather than a game." Said Miles

"I understand where you are coming from but you put someone's life in danger by hacking into his D-Wheel's systems and potentially make his D-Wheel Engine Overload and blow up potentially killing him." Said Makie, tears starting to well in her eyes "Not only that what you are doing is ruining fun for other people, Riding duelists and Synchro users are not your enemy, we just have a different style of playing, Eric and the others have not forgotten the old ways, the roots of dueling, If you knew him you would understand what I mean." She said

Miles was taken aback by this "Why should you care about this?" he asked

"Because the duelist who's ride you hacked into is my boyfriend who I love!" she said with a shaky voice holding back tears. This put a mental jarring in Miles's mind, he didn't show it but those last three words hit him hard, he grew up in a very loving family and he knew how he would feel if he lost someone he loved. he didn't know what to do, finish the job and get his payment or quit and spare two lovers a painful parting, his hand was shaking a he went to draw his card

"Are you acting on your own?" asked Makie

"I got hired for this, and I must do my job, the money I was offered will help me so that I could retire form mercenary business, and become just a regular duelist living off this paycheck for a good long while." Said Miles as he drew

WITH ERIC AND KAIBA…

"My move." Said Kaiba

Eric's Speed Counters 7

Kaiba's Speed Counters: 2

"I shall play 2 cards face down the Speed spell Overboost, this spell makes it so I gain 4 speed counters but I go down to one at the end of my turn

Kaiba's Speed counters: 6

"I will play Speed Spell: Pot of Avarice in exchange for 4 speed counters I can take 5 monsters out of my grave, shuffle them into my deck and draw 2 cards so I shall send my 3 blue eyes white Dragons, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon but that one goes to my Extra deck and now I Draw my 2 cards"

Kaiba's Speed counters: 2

I shall now play the speed spell Summoner Art allowing me to add level 5 or higher normal monster to my hand and I bet you know which one I choose." Said Kaiba flashing a blue eyes white dragon in his hand. "I shall now play Ancient rules at the cost of two speed counters I can special summon one level 5 or higher monster from my hand and I choose Blue eyes white Dragon!" declared Kaiba as once more his blue eyes white dragon took form. I shall attack your Decoy Dragon!" declared Kaiba

"Hold up, I activate my Decoy Dragon's effect: when this monster is attacked I can special summon one level 7 or higher Dragon from my grave and redirect the attack to that one!" declared Kaiba as his Stardust Dragon appeared (8/2500/2000). "And thanks to my Dragon appearing on the field I place a seventh rune counter on my road (Rune Counters: 7)."

Sorry but My Blue Eyes has higher attack." Said Kaiba as his Blue-Eyes White Dragon sent a stream of energy at Eric's Stardust Dragon.

"Not so fast Kaiba, I activate my Trap card Assault Mode activate sacrificing Stardust Dragon and evolve it into Stardust Dragon Assault Mode!" called out Eric (rune counters: 8) as his battle armored Stardust Dragon appeared (10/3000 3900/2500)

"My Blue eyes is destroyed!" called out Kaiba as his Dragon was shot down

Eric's LP: 2500

Kaiba's LP 1350

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down, leave it there." Said Kaiba

"My move, Draw!" Said Eric

Eric's Speed counters: 8

Kaiba's Speed counters: 3

"I shall summon up Turbo Synchron and then play another one for one to special summon a level one monster from my deck and I choose Unicycler (1/100/100) and tune them up to Synchro summon… _The dawn of a new age in evolution comes forth, Bringing with it the first stages of a new power…_ Synchro summon: Rev it up, Formula Synchron!" declared Eric as his robot and race car combo appeared to the field, "when this monster is successfully Synchro summoned I can draw one card." Said Eric as he drew his card "And now, I shall tune it up with my standard Stardust Dragon to summon… _Shining Stars on the path of illumination, Bring enlightenment to humanity to overcome any obstacle in our way, _said Eric but at that moment he felt himself speeding up to uncontrollable speeds but he was still in control. "what's going on?" he asked

_ It's all right_ he heard bill's voice in his head _summoning a monster like that is one thing outside of a riding duel because you had the power of the Drakonum to guide you, if you want to summon it you'll have to go to phenomenal speeds and be at mentally one with speed to pull this off._ Said Bill _the Dragons will guide you_ he added

Hearing what Bill said he allowed his dragons to keep his ride from going crazy while he floored his foot on the accelerator of the Crimson Wind, he cleared his mind to the fullest extent as he melded his mind with the speed and the wind. At first the spectators saw him shoot at phenomenal speeds and disappeared.

IN THE SYSTEM MONITORING ROOM…

"WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING GOING AT SPEEDS LIKE THAT HIS D-WHEEL WILL GO CRAZY!" exclaimed Satomi, apparently they still had a link to his systems and they were going so crazy it would blow at any minute, at that moment Eric Re-Appeared shooting past Kaiba but his monsters weren't the same, it was then that Eric Revealed his Shooting Star Dragon (10/3300 5400/2500) (Stardust Dragon assault Mode: 4500).

"What the Hell is that!" exclaimed Kaiba

"A specialized form of Synchro summoning, only accessible to those with the willpower and skill to use them, but before I launch my Assault I shall play the Speed Spell Pot of Avarice returning up to five monsters in my graveyared to my deck and shuffling it then drawing 2 cards!" said Eric as he did what the card instructed "Alright my Dragons, Let's go!" he said

WITH MAKIE AND MILES

"For my turn I shall equip My Dragon with Axe of Despair amping up his attack by 1000 Points!" declared Miles (2900 3900) "And since I cannot attack with My Dragon Due to Swords of Revealing Light

"Okay, My move," said Makie "okay, time to finish this." Said Makie I shall activate the effect of my spell card Magical mallet allowing me to return any number of cards to my deck, shuffle it and draw that same number of cards, and I shall return four out of six of my cards to my deck and shuffle them and draw four new cards." Said Makie drawing 4 cards, "Now this is where things get interesting…" said Makie. Miles raised an eyebrow with interest and Makie began her move "I shall play Double Summon, permitting me to summon twice a turn this turn, and I shall now play Seal Of Drakonum!" Declared makie as the seal appeared. "I shall now summon up Luster Dragon and The Tuner Monster Flare Resonator (3/300/1300) and summon up Luster Dragon as well!" declared Makie as a fiery fiend and a sapphire coated Dragon appeared, I shall now tune up my Luster Dragon and Flare Resonator to Synchro summon…_ Explosive fires become the prelude to a new age of destruction calling forth a new power…_ Synchro summon: spread your fiery wings: Exploder Dragon wing!" called out Makie as her Dragon appeared "I now have summoned two Dragons to my field in one turn after playing Seal of Drakonum which permits me to add two Rune counters to my seal (Rune Counters: 2), the first one allows me to amp up my Dragon's attack by 300 for each Dragon in the grave and the second one makes my Dragons immune to the effects of your spell monster and trap card effects, so My Dragons go up in attack!" said Makie (Sun Dragon Inti: 3000 3300) (Exploder Dragonwing 2400 3000) "and when Flare Resonator is used in a synchro summon the monster summoned with it gains 300 attack!" declared Makie as her Exploder Dragonwing went up 300 more points (3000 3300) "I now activate the spell card Rush Recklessly on my Exploder Dragonwing amping up his attack by 700 (3300 4000) "And when Exploder Dragonwing attacks a monster with an attack equal to or lower than his attack I can automatically Destroy the attacked monster and deal damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack to your life points instead of battle damage, so you take 3900 points of damage!" declared Makie

"But how? My Grave of the Super Ancient Organism sealed your monster's effects and attack!" said Miles

"Remember my seal of Drakonum, when it has two Rune counters all my Dragons are immune to your spell monster and trap effects freeing My Dragons from the binds of your trap!" said Makie as her Dragon struck Miles's Dragon destroying it and dealing massive Damage to him.

Mile's LP: 100

Makie's LP: 3600

Miles stood there astounded, apparently this girl had skill… _No, not just skill_ thought Miles _she has something to fight for, the safety of the one she loves._ He thought _have I been fighting for the wrong reasons? Are Synchro duelists and riding duels not really the enemy? Are they really just another way to have fun?_ He thought then he spoke "Go on, Makie, finish me off, I have seen the error of my ways, finish me off and I will stop all this." He said

Makie nodded, "Then go, Sun Dragon Inti, Finish off Miles and end this." Said Makie as Sun Dragon Inti sent a stream of sunlight at Miles reducing his life points down to zero

Miles stood there calmly "as he deactivated his duel disk "You did well Makie, I will get his systems back in order." He said turning back to his Humvee and took out his computer…

WITH ERIC AND KAIBA…

"Stardust Dragon Assault Mode, attack his facedown!" Said Eric as his Monster launched itself at Kaiba's facedown monster

"It ends Here," said Kaiba "I activate My Trap card: Magic Cylinder redirecting the attack at your life points winning me the duel!" said Kaiba

"Hate to break this to you Kaiba but I am activating my Stardust Dragon Assault Mode's Special Ability, by sacrificing it, I can negate the activation of a spell monster or Trap effect and destroy the card"! said Eric as his Dragon disappeared to the grave (Shooting Star Dragon's Attack: 4800 5100), I now activate the effect of my Shooting Star Dragon's effect allowing me to reveal the top 5 cards of my deck then shuffle my deck, Shooting Star Dragon can attack once for each tuner I reveal by means of this effect!" said Eric taking the top 5 cards of his deck and revealing them, out of 5 cards there were 2 tuner monsters

"Okay, so I can attack twice because I revealed 2 tuner monsters!" declared Eric as his Shooting Star Dragon split into two identical Dragons and shot at Kaiba

"Not so fast!" said Kaiba "I activate my last line of defense before my monster is vulnerable: Mirror Force!" declared Kaiba

"Sorry Kaiba But I cannot allow you to activate that trap card, I activate another one of Shooting Star Dragon's three abilities, this one Allows me to negate a spell monster or trap effect that destroys cards, in other words you're finished!" said Eric as one of the attacks his Dragon made Destroyed Kaiba's Monster and the other drained Kaiba of his life points. With that the duel was over, Eric had defeated Kaiba

Eric's LP: 2600

Kaiba's LP: 0

The moment their D-Wheels stopped, the monitor on Eric's D-Wheel said that his D-Wheel was back to normal.

"What had happened all this time during the duel?" asked Eric to himself as he rode out of the arena to take a break.


	22. A New Member to the Team!

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long for the new chapter to get up but it will be a lot harder to do so because had to take down their manga scanlations of all their manga regardless of licensing Either I will have to buy the manga graphic Novels as they come out so I can provide the proper storyline for the Negima half of it or I'll have to make it up as I go based on memory :( please join me in a moment of silence for the memory of scanlation manga... okay on with the fic!

Chapter 22

A New member to the team

"So you mean to tell me that all those test Drives of D-Wheels including mine were knocked out by this guy?" said Eric, It was after the Duel between Eric and Kaiba and Team Fireheart Consisting of Eric, Dill, Alex and Makie were on the roof of a building overlooking the festival.

"Yes, I understand now that it was wrong of me." Said Miles bowing in apology to Eric

"Words can me said by anyone, the real proof is if you can hold onto those words." Said Dill glaring at Miles

"Eric's Girlfriend made me see the error of my ways, I understand I could've killed you, and I want to make it up to you, I am told you are a group of duelists Known as team fire heart, how about this, I join and work with you four to redeem myself." Said Miles

"Pfft, What do you think you could offer in means of aid and how do we know you won't pull another stunt on us again?" asked Alex

"Well, for one, Even if I tried to do something to any of you, I have heard of the skills with guns that you have, even though I would put up a good fight with my own I might still loose, not only that, but because my first attempt to assassinate Eric here failed, my life is essentially forfeit, they'll come after me and most likely take me out because I failed to take you down. I think If I go with you and the mages of Mahora that I will be safe, plus I think my hacking skills may come in handy." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"He has a point." Said Alex "He did hack into your D-Wheel's control systems with a full frontal assault in 3 seconds, that is no ordinary skill." Said Alex

"Okay, we'll let you join us if you promise to aid us with your skills as our intelligence specialist AND if you tell us everything you know about what is going on." Said Eric "Deal?" he asked holding out his hand

"Deal." Said Miles shaking Eric's Hand

"Okay, we gotta hurry, the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament is about to start." Said Dill and they bolted for their motorcycles while Miles climbed into his Humvee and Makie got on the back of Eric's motorcycle and they drove off.

AT THE LOCATION OF THE TOURNAMENT…

Eric and friends got to the location of the tournament in time for registration and things were heating up as they saw Negi and the gang crowded around the sign stating the basic rules and the amount of money awarded to the winner, this made Eric and the gang's jaw drop 10,000,000 yen! "Oh my fucking god." Said Eric

Alex leaned in with a smirk on is face towards Eric "That'll buy ya one hell of a ring for Makie if you know what I mean." He said, Makie didn't hear him but Dill did and He and Dill slugged him each in one of his cheeks. Sending him flat on the ground

"Do you think you're ready for this sort of thing?" asked Makie

"To tell ya the truth yes, In fact my mom was preparing me for this to show off my strength to the world when the Drakonum is to show itself to the world." Explained Eric as he pulled out a wand the length of his forearm. The wand sterling silver with a half sphere of onyx at the lower end and a point of snow quartz at the other end, in the middle was a wrapping of copper wire. Negi and Kotaro stared in wonder at it "It is a warrior's wand, used in combat and the like." Explained Eric

"You aren't seriously thinking of using that wand are you? I mean you would expose the existence of mages to everyone here!" said Negi a little worried

"But I have a solution." Said a voice behind them and they looked up to see the astral form of Eric's Co-Magician dragon as he clasped a Bronze Bracelet on Eric's Left wrist and a silver one on the other. "These Bracelets are bistowed with the power of the Dragon warrior, they will increase your physical strength and allow you to access your wand from certain distances, said his Dragon

"Thank You." Said Eric as he and his friends entered for registration.

After registration Kazumi Asakura came foreword to introduce the one who bought the event who will explain the rules "And here is the girl herself: Chao Lingshen!" exclaimed Asakura as one of Negi's students entered "Welcome all who are brave enough to compete for 10,000,000 yen, I should have you know that the rules are simple: no projectile weapons, Blades or curses are allowed, everything else you are free to use." She said before continuing "The first round will be a 20 person battle royale, the last one standing is clear." Declared Chao as everyone drew a slip of paper from a box to see which group they would be in for the battle royale.

Group D was up first which Ku Fei Dominated the competition with her powerful strikes until there were only two people, one was ku fei and the other was from the kendo club wielding a bokken and issued a challenge to Ku Fei who made short work of him, and breaking his wooden sword in the process "As expected." Said Negi as it was time for Negi and Kotaro's group to step up to the plate. As Negi and Kotaro entered the ring they were greeted by laughs and jeers from the crowd and the other compeditors. The moment the bell sounded to begin, Negi was attacked by the biggest man he had ever seen, he was more like a hulking mass of muscle rather than a human but Negi concentrated his force and slugged him clean out of the ring. Negi then turned to the rest of the group "Now… Who's next?" he asked getting into a fighting stance

In group E Kaede Nagase was using her special ninja clone technique to knock out multiple opponents at once, but Kotaro wasn't going to go down without a fight and he performed his own clone technique to fight her while everyone else was going crazy trying to understand what the hell was going on.

In group C Asuna and Setsuna were kicking ass and taking names while in group F Evangaline and Professor Takahata were the last ones standing and the match had hardly begun. In Eric's round it wasn't a match more like a Beatdown, Eric's friends were knew what he was doing but nobody else knew of Eric's insane power. Eventualy the results were in and the ones who were to qualify for the tournament were up: for the people Eric knew including himself their opponents were as follows: Eric was facing someone named Kuroto _wonder what his skill is_ he thought in response to this, Ku-fei was going up against Mana _dunno how good her fighting skill is from someone who uses guns as a specialty_ thought Eric, Kaede was facing Tatsuya, Asuna and Setsuna were facing each other, Evangaline was facing a random person that Eric couldn't pronounce the name _I pity that fool_ he thought but when he saw who Negi was facing his jaw dropped at the sight Negi Springfield VS Professor Takahata "Oh Fuck." He said and Negi nearly fainted when he saw whom he was facing

"The main part of the tournament will begin tomorrow at the main stage! I recommend you get some training in before then!" said Kazumi and everyone left. Eric and friends met up with team Fireheart at the entrance.

"Miles, I have a job for you." Said Eric

"And that is?" asked Miles raising an eyebrow

"I need you to find all the info you can about my opponent Kuroto." Said Eric

"Sure thing, Man, where do you want to meet up to show you the info?" he asked

"Go to Evangaline's house, Chahamaru will escort you to where you'll find me." Said Eric.

Miles shrugged "Okay." He said as they walked off

AN HOUR LATER AT EVANGALINE'S HOUSE…

"You did good." Said Elizabet as she and Eric finished on their duel practice, they were alternating between dueling and actual combat and now they were going into a spar session in which they were focusing on unarmed combat. Eric was just getting into his stance when two dragons landed beside them, they were Eric's Co-Mage and his guardian. "Impressive duel there, Eric, but there may be a time tht you will need to rely on other strategies besides the seal of Drakonum." Said his Co-Mage

"Knowing you, Mon-Tah, you have a specific Idea on how to train me in such, you always do." Said Eric

"Indeed, I do." Said the Dragon and then he turned to Asuna "Asuna your deck is built along the lines that would make duelists like Eric think of other plans." He said to her

"When did you start dueling, Asuna?" asked Negi as he and Kotaro were taking a breather

"I started a few weeks ago when I stumbled upon a certain archetype that I thought was pretty cool." Said Asuna, "Dunno how well I'd do against Eric but I'll give him a try." She said as a duel disk materialized on her arm and she slid her deck into place and Eric did the same

DUEL!

Eric's LP: 4000

Asuna's LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Asuna drawing a card "I shall summon X-Saber Airbellum (3/1600/200) on the offensive and set a card face down I now play Prohibition, as long as this card is on the field you cannot trigger the effects of one card I declare, and I say Seal of Drakonum!" said Asuna and with that I have sealed the seal, because this card doesn't say it negates, just that you cannot activate the effect(s)" declared Asuna with a smile "I will also Play Magic reflector to place a counter on Prohibition to protect it." Said Asuna with a smile "Turn end." She said with a smirk.

Okay, Draw!" said Eric "This is going to be problematic." He said observing his hand "I'll set a monster in defense mode and three cards face down leave it there." Said Eric

"How is Eric going to win without the seal?" asked Kotaro who was watcing from the sidelines, a gatorade in his hand.

"That's the thing, He can't." said a voice to reveal Evangaline standing beside them in her swimsuit

"You doubt he can do it?" asked Makie to Evangaline

"I don't doubt, I know, almost every duel he has fought in he had used that card and each time he had come out on top, just because of that card, but this is the true test of his strength, he must adapt to not having the seal or admit he is worthless without the seal." Said the young vampire

"My turn." Said Asuna drawing her card, "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight (4/1900/1000), and when this card is normal summoned I can special summon a level 4 or less X-Saber monster to my field." Said Asuna as her monster appeared "And I choose to summon XX-Saber Darksoul (3/100/100), I shall now special summon XX-Saber Faultroll (6/2400/1800) which can be special summoned when I have 2 or more X-Saber monsters on the field, and I will now tune up my X-Saber Airbellum and my XX-Saber Darksoul in order to synchro summon a good monster… _Raise our swords we fight for life, shields and armor shining Bright, strike like Dragons have no fear, swords are made of steel…_ Synchro summon: prepare for battle, My strongest monster: XX-Saber Hyunlei (6/2300/1300), and when this warrior is Synchro summoned, I can destroy 3 spell/trap cards on the field." Declared Asuna as her monster launched at Eric's 3 facedowns with its sword

"Impressive combo but I'll have to stop it, I Activate my Trap card Starlight Road, this card can only be activated when You activate a card that would destroy 2 or more cards on my field, like Your XX-Saber Hyunlei, it negates and destroys it and I can special summon a stardust Dragon to my side of the field!" declared Eric as his Dragon appeared (8/2500/2000).

"Nice, even though you destroyed my monster I still have another trick up my sleeve, I trigger the spell Demise of the Land, I can only activate this card when my opponent special summons a monster, I can search my deck for a field spell and put it into play immediately, and I choose Saber Vault!" declared Asuna as the field changed from a beech to a massive marble hall and on an altar beside them lay a sword embedded in an anvil. "Welcome to my deck's turf, all X-Saber monsters gain 100 additional attack times their level, so my Faultroll gains 600 but looses the same amount of points on the defense (2400 3000/1800 1200)." Said Asuna with a smirk I will attack Stardust Dragon with Faultroll, go now, Slay the Dragon!" declared Asuna as the warrior slammed his blade into the neck of stardust Dragon

Eric's LP: 3500

Asuna's LP: 4000

"On my Maine Phase 2 I shall set a card face down activate the effect of my Faultroll allowing me to special summon X-Saber Airbellum (3/1600 1900/200 0) and end my turn, and since I ended my turn there, the effect of XX-Saber Darksoul comes forth allowing me to take an X-Saber monster from my deck and add it to my hand, and I choose a second X-Saber Airbellum." Declared Asuna

"Ugh… Okay, My draw, I shall activate the trap card Call of the haunted to restore Stardust Dragon." Declared Eric as his dragon revived "I will now activate the spell card one for one, allowing me to send one monster in my hand to the grave and special summon a level one monster from my deck or hand to the field, and I choose my Savior Dragon (1/0/0)"

"But that move doesn't make sense unless your facedown is…" started Asuna

"Unless my facedown monster is a level one monster as well?" good guess because you are correct I flip over Unicycler (1/100/100) and I am tuning together my monsters to Synchro summon… _The power of unity helps us all in big and small, showing us the way of right and away from the way of wrong, Now, show us the path that will lead us to the right… _Synchro Summon: Shine your guiding light: Savior Star Dragon!" Declared Eric as a beautiful shining wyvern appeared from the light (10/3800/3000)

Asuna stared in awe at the creature "Amazing… it is so beautiful." She said in awe of the creature

"And I shall attack your X-Saber Airbellum with it!" said Eric as his monster soared in an arc then flew parallel to the ground picking up speed as it shot at the Beast Tuner Monster

"Well, Hate to break it to you, but I am activating the Trap known as Urgent Tuning, I can only activate this on my battle phase and I am tuning Airbellum with Faultroll to synchro summon…" started Asuna

"I can't let you do that…" said Eric as his Dragon started glowing "I activate the effect I don't really use that often, by sacrificing him I can blow up all cards on your field!" he declared as Savior Star Dragon started gleaming with a brilliant light and then exploded creating a shockwave that destroyed all of Asuna's cards leaving Asuna Asuna speechless at the devastation "It is your move." Said Eric

"M-my move." Said Asuna drawing a card "I play Card of Sanctity, this allows us both to draw until there are six cards in our hands." Said Asuna as they drew their new cards and Asuna smirked "I shall play reinforcement of the army, allowing me to take a level 4 or less warrior from my deck to my hand, and I shall summon it now: X-Saber Anu Piranha (4/1800/1100) and set one card face down and leave it there." Said Asuna

"My draw!" said Eric as he drew hic card "I play the spell card double summon, this lets me to normal summon twice per round, and I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (3/1200/900), and remove him from the game to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/2800/2400), next I shall activate My Dragon's special ability to special summon one Dragon-type monster from my hand or graveyard and I choose from my hand I shall choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!" declared Eric as a Silver plated Wyvern with an Avian-style head appeared (6/2300/1600), "I shall now play the spell card Level Up! This spell allows me to send one monster I have in play with LV in its name in order to summon its higher stage!" declared Eric, Ladies and Gents, put your cards together for Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8!" declared Eric as a giant dragon with the head still like that of a falcon's emerged from black fire (8/3000/1800),

Alex and Dill looked up at the dragon they knew from their days of riding together. "Man is that card a sight for sore eyes." Said Alex

"Yeah, I remember that card from when I tried to assassinate him!" said kotaro.

"I shall now do my second Normal Summon, I shall summon Junk Synchron (3/1300/500), this monsters ability allows me to special summon one level 2 or less monster in my grave to the field, and I shall choose Unicycler (1/100/100), and now I am tuning my Junk Synchron and Unicycler to synchro summon Armory Arm." Declared Eric

"In response to that I activate my trap card: Gottoms Emergency Call!"

"And that does…?" asked Eric

"When I have an X-Saber monster in play on my side of the field, I can select up to 2 x-saber monsters in my graveyard and special summon them to the field, so I shall summon up XX-Saber Hyuneli (6/2800/1300) and XX-Saber Boggart Knight (4/1900/1000), both in defense mode." Said Asuna

"Most impressive tactic, but I am sorry to say it will not help you." Said Eric

"Just because you have bigger monsters? Asked Asuna

"No because I am equipping Armory Arm to Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 amping up his attack by 1000 points (3000 4000) and plus when he destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack!" said Eric

"Wha?" exclaimed Asuna

"Go Horus, attack X-Saber Anu Piranha with Dark Inferno Rage!" exclaimed Eric as his Dragon sent a jet of black fire at Asuna's monster destroying it and dealing 2200 points of damage to her

Eric's LP: 3500

Asuna's LP: 1800

And now since Horus destroyed her with my Armory Arm equipped you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack!" declared Eric as Horus raised the arm with the weapon equipped to it and slammed it down on Asuna

Eric's LP: 3500

Asuna's LP: 0

"That was a very good duel." Said Asuna and the two duelists shook hands

Evangaline walked away in a huff "Well that was a start but You have a long way to go before you can duel just as well without the seal, ah yes, I forgot someone his here to see you Eric, and Apprentice, I have something for you." She said and threw him a kind of ring which Negi caught

"What is this?" asked Negi

"It is a magic activation tool, it would be pretty hard using your staff when trying to do kung-fu right?" asked Evangaline

"Yes, thank you master!" said Negi

"Hm, just don't loose before I face you!" said the vampire as she walked away and eric met up with Miles to see what he came up with about Kuroto.

"I did some research about Kuroto, Eric, apparently what I found is that he is new to this level of tournament, he won some small fry tournaments but he is new, he prefers to teach himself after his mentor refused to let him go into tournaments because he thinks he was not ready, Kuroto thought he was being held back so he left his mentor and struck out on his own." explained Miles

with that, Eric's Co-mage Dragon landed beside him "It is time for you to learn the shaman style of combat: the dragon channeling ability, this will allow you to channel the energy of a dragon and use it to adapt your fighting style." said the dragon and they began the training.


	23. Chao's Intentions

Chapter 23

Chao's Intentions

It had been a thrilling series of fights starting with Kotaro, then Ku Fei then Negi VS Takahata in an epic battle that resulted in Takahata letting Negi win. Finally it was Eric's turn to fight. Kuroto was roughly a couple years older than Eric was, with a muscular body and a karate uniform that was torn in various places. Eric remembered the instructions his Dragon gave him in order to perform the art of dragon channeling. He invoked the proper spell runes and uttered the incantation under his breath.

He entered a clear mindscape and before him was a water dragon. Based on the intel of Kuroto that Miles had given them they decided to invoke a water dragon for a flexible free flowing style. And the fight began. Kuroto charged at him fist ready to deliver a punch but Eric bent back, turning his face to the sky and allowing the fist to go over his face. Eric then placed his hands on the battle stage and delivered a sky kick to his opponent's jaw as he somersaulted out of the way. Kuroto landed putting a dent in the stage. He jumped back up and pulled his arm back and gave a sharp thrust into the air sending a shockwave of air pressure at Eric. Eric sidestepped it and it shot into the stands where people cleared out of the way only for it to hit Chisame who was still stunned about the whole thing and the power of the air pressure ripped her shirt off and left her in her skirt and underwear.

Kuroto Charged at Eric and delivered a mass series of punches which eric dodged repeatedly.

A HALF HOUR OF FIGHTING LATER…

Eric and Kuroto stood on either side of the stage panting like hell… they were to their limits and didn't know where they would stop… there was only one thing for the two of them to do. They raised their hands to the sky and said together: I forfeit. They both surrendered to each other.

IN THE MEDICAL ROOM…

Negi and the others came to see Eric as he was being healed by his mother who had volunteered as a medic. "What in the name of Kami were you thinking by surrendering?" exclaimed Asuna.

"we were both evenly matched, if we were to continue we would've both fainted and both eliminated, we both saw that which is why we both withdrew." Exclaimed Eric

"He's right." Said Kuroto from another end of the medical room "Let me tell you Eric, You are a good fighter, I would love to face off against you in a spar again someday, but I'll be stronger then." Said Kuroto

"I'll be ready for you then!" said Eric grinning as he got up "Anyway I have some stuff I need to do so I won't be able to see the rest of the event." Said Eric and he walked away. On his way out of the shrine he saw the rest of team Fireheart waiting for him. "you received the message from bill?" asked Eric to the team and they nodded

"Professor Takahata has engaged Chao in the drainage network, apparently Mana is working with her now." Said Dill "It is unknown why she switched sides but we should find out." He added

"Agreed." Said Alex "Shall we pull our resources?" he asked

"I believe so, we have no Idea what we will find." Said Eric

"I went ahead and loaded the stuff into the back of my humvee." Said Miles and they went to the humvee and unoaded three Tactical Vests that they put on containing pockets for Stun grenades a holster for a handgun or guns in Dill's case as dill loaded his 2 walther PPKs into the holsters and Eric the same with his Walther P99, and Alex readied his shotgun. Miles loaded his Peacemaker Revolver and his Navy colt python and placed them in their holsters.

As Eric and team were about to prepare to exit into the drainage system to find Takahata, Asuna, Sakura, and a couple women dressed as nuns appeared "We've also been sent by Dill's dad to aid in the rescue operation." Said Asuna

"All right." Said Eric as he took out a flashlight and held it foreword with his gun and they headed foreword into the tunnels. After some going foreword Eric held up his fist signaling the team to stop. He pent down and picked up a pack of cigarettes "The brand Takahata smokes, I doubt he would come all this way down just for a smoke." Said Eric.

"Wait, I hear something!" said Asuna

"Something's coming." Said Sakura

Eric held up his Flashlight and saw that there were a number of robots like the one Sakura's Older sister faced, they opened their jaws to reveal a laser cannon "Oh fuck." Said Eric as they dodged out of the way. Eric cocked his gun and fired some specialized rounds that he designed creating an EM surge to disable them,

"Eric, there are more coming from the other end!" said Asuna

"You guys take that end my buddies will take our six!" said Eric as he and team Fireheart razzed their flankers with their specialized bullets. "Okay they're down let's get going before mo—" began Eric but no sooner had he said it when I giant 4 legged robot appeared aiming a giant laser at them. "Fall back until we can come up with a plan." Said Eric and the others scooted down the tunnel. Eric tossed an EM grenade at the droid and fried its circuits knocking it out but not before they went over a ledge beside a waterfall. "_Arresto Momentum!_ Called Eric expanding his aura to include the whole team so they could land on a catwalk leading to a door. As they entered they found pretty much an army of the droids they just fought but they seemed to be turned off. "Let's cross this room before all hell breaks loose." Said Eric and they did so. At that moment a figure stepped out of the shadows

"Wouldn't happen to be looking for me would you?" asked Takahata. He was leaning on the wall like nothing happened.

"Well, a merry hunt you lead us on." Said Miles sarcastically

"Well, Lets just say I have experience getting out of jams like this." Said Takahata with a wink "Now come on, we have to get Chao before she gets out of here and take her in for questioning." Said the Mage Professor and they headed down a passageway into a vast computer room. "Damn, she got away, must've gone for the awards ceremony." Said Takahata

"She may be gone, but she may have left some bit of info in these computer banks that may give us some details on what she's planning." Said Miles taking out a PDA and a USB linkup cable and started attempting to access the databanks and see if he could get any data from them. "I got something here, it's a restricted file." Said Miles after a couple minutes searching.

"What's it called?" asked Asuna looking over Miles' shoulder

"Mages." Said Miles "The data is encoded, I'll copy the file and try to decode it when I have the chance." Said Miles as he transferred the file to his PDA and turned it off.

It was dark when the team left the drainage network and they split up going to different places as Eric was heading back to the dorms to get some sleep, Bill staggered up to him "I *hic* was asked to *hic* give this to you…" said Bill handing him an envelope and staggered away. Eric looked incredulously at bill as he staggered away. Eric stared at the envelope and shrugged opening it, it was an invitation to Chao's farewell party.

"What the fuck?" exclaimed Eric, apparently it was sent by Setsuna, _dunno what's going on but I'd best keep on guard_ thought Eric

With that his Co-Mage Dragon appeared beside him _you'd best keep your gun ready, wouldn't hurt to invoke a Dragon in the event something does happen_ said his Dragon. Eric nodded taking out his Walther P99 and setting the safety catch and invoked the proper dragon putting it in a dormant state to be used at a moment's notice.

AFTER SOME WALKING…

Eric's Jaw hit the floor. The party was a massive blowout with all of class 3-A turning out to say farewell to Chao. He saw Team Fireheart there as well, Dill was trying to keep his drunk dad out of trouble while trying to get some food. "This calls for the Parting gifts!" called out Akira startling Chao like mad. Fuka and Fumika gave Chao a couple of plush Ermines the that were bigger than themselves. Anko and her band gave gave her their Live CD hot off the presses. With that everyone swamped her with gifts form a signed basketball to a selection of a collection of Band-aids (O_O'). When Ku Fei came foreword she presented Chao with the swords that her own Mentor gave to her. This was a heart warming moment between two friends.

"I may not have anything that would last as long as the other things but this is the best I could do on such short notice." Said Eric and he pulled a switch out of his jacket and pressed the button. Instantly behind the stage where Ako's band were playing a spectacular fireworks display set off making everyone's jaws drop making Eric grin.

"Where did you come up with this stuff?" asked Chao

"Bill." Replied Eric

"What about me?" asked Bill in a slurred voice

"Nothing dad," said Bill

With that Chao glomped Eric "Thank you Eric, That was the coolest Fireworks Display I ever saw!" exclaimed Chao

But the hug incurred the wrath of Makie "Back off bitch he's mine!" said the gymnastics girl with a malevolent look in her eyes making Chao back down.

AFTER THE PARTY…

Team Fireheart and Negi's Class met met up at Evangaline's Resort to discuss a plan to counteract Chao's master plan. After observing the abilities of the new members to Negi's team. "They are impressive, but we still need a bit more firepower." Said Kamo.

"Excuse me?" asked Eric holding up his Walther P99, "But firepower is a specialty of ours." Said Eric gesturing to team Fireheart. Each had their guns out, Dill holding his two Walther PPK pistols, Miles holding his 1800's Peacemaker and Navy Colt Python and his .356 Magnum Revolver and Makie holding up Gunghir.

"Well why didn't I think of that?" asked the ermine "well, we have a good tactical Ops team with team Fireheart but it would be good if we had strength in numbers." He added

"If it is strength in numbers you want it is strength in numbers you will get." Said Elizabet who strode in.

"Mother!" said Eric

"Hello, Eric, anyway, one of my stealth operatives has sent word that the Twisted Drakonum have joined forces with Chao, they want to take us out to ensure the supremacy of Eric's Father." She explained

Eric stood there in thought "Even with the aid of the Drakonum Elite forces we're still outnumbered said Eric

"We may be outnumbered but if we build up skill, we may stand a chance." Said Ku Fei.

"Have you ever seen a Drakonum warrior fight?" exclaimed Eric "they are relentless, they have magical abilities that can paralyze the opposition with fear, they have specialized magickal attacks, you will be lucky to get past the fear paralysis spell." Said Eric

"Luckily…" said Eric's Mother "My forces and I have been on the run from the Drakonum Elders for a year now, and we have some countermeasures that can make the Drakonum's initial spells go inert, and you have Drakonum on your side too, which gives us more of an edge." Said Eric's Mother

"It would be more of an edge if Eric had More pactios." Said the ermine

"There is no way I am kissing a guy." Said Dill and Alex together.

"I am not interested in pactios at the moment." Said Miles

"You don't have to." Said Kamo to the Beatdown duelist

"Anyway, there is a way for you guys to make a pactio without kissing." Said Eric's Mother.

"Oh?" asked Dill

"Yeah, it is used by the Drakonum, but it hasn't been used in centuries after the Drakonum Elders forbid contact with the outside world." Said Eric's mother

"How is it done?" asked Alex now interested

"cross your forearms right over left in an X form and the two of you join hands and I'll cast it." Said Elizabet as she unsheathed her sword and drew a circle on the ground with it, a crimson red line appeared around Dill and Eric and a spiral image of a long dragon swirled beneath their feet as Eric and Dill joined hands and with a flash of light a card manifested to reveal Dill with a bow and Arrow on it.

"Give it a try." Said Kamo to Dill, "Okay, Adeat!" said Dill and a Elegant Bow appeared in his hands with a quiver of arrows was strapped to his back.

"wow, that is a bow that shoots explosive arrows," said Elizabet

"How big an explosion are we talking?" asked Dill

"Well, let's see," said Elizabet and she wove a spell to make a tree grow.

Dill set and Arrow into the bow and took careful aim and shot the arrow, it hit the tree and the tree detonated violently. "I'd say that has the power of 3 full sticks of Dynamite." Said Eric as the gang took a number of steps back from Dill

"Abeat." Said Dill making the item go back to the card and he slid the card into his deck holster.

"Looks like we have good firepower." Said Kamo

Alex took a step into the circleand joined hands with Eirc and the spell was made once more manifesting a card with Dill holding an Ocean blue stone. "Huh? I get a Rock?" said Alex

"Let's see what it does." Said Eric

"Well, Okay…" said Alex "Adeat." He recited and the blue stone appeared with a glowing blue aura that seemed to be inside the stone

"That's a healing stone." Said Elizabet "It can heal the most grievous wounds in a matter of a minute." She said "Looks like we have the medic of Eric's team.

"Okay everyone, it is best that we get some sleep in order to prepare ourselves for the battle ahead." Said Negi "so everyone get some rest and we will leave tomorrow." He said and everyone nodded.


	24. Rescue Negi!

Trying to get as much done as possible before One shuts down after that I'll have to either strike out on my own or find a way to get ahold of the graphic Novels hope you enjoy

Chapter 24

Rescue Negi!

They had just gotten back to Mahora when they realized that things have changed, the festival pandemonium was not there, it was a standard commute throughout town. As Negi was going around people were asking him to show them his magic and stuff like that. Meanwhile Eric was runnging from some fangirls and he had no choice but to unleash a specialized Smoke bomb round in order to escape.

With Negi he ran into Gandolfini one of the Mage teachers "Do you know how much trouble we had to go through since you had been gone? We have been exposed and seeing as Chao is your student, you are held responsible and you will surely be turned into an ermine." Said the Mage to Negi and with that Negi was thrown into a cell to await Judgment.

MEANWHILE…

Negi's comrades and Team Fireheart were in The chamber where Evangaline's resort was stored there was a message from Chao detailing the plan she had laid out… "That… Bitch." Said Eric in response

"If this is the case, Negi will be turned into an Ermine." Said Kamo with the Time Machine in hand.

"Well whatever, we are going to save Negi." Said Asuna

"Asuna, I agree with you but we need to thing more strategically on this, we need to know where he is located, how much opposition we are dealing with and how the hell we are going to get that time machine up and running to get back to the festival in order to stop Chao." Said Eric.

"that will have to wait, We seem to have company." Said Kaede. As Shizuna carrying a sword and a big guy wearing all black came up the steps.

"Mage teachers." Said Setsuna

"You guys go out the back, I'll hold them off." Said Eric as he pulled out his gun and mentally set it to stun rounds. The two mage teachers came into the house to find nobody there.

"Search the place." Said Shizuna and they walked through the house. Shizuna heard her partner grunt and a body dragged along the floor she hurried into the next room and found him unconscious. She froze then unsheathed her sword swinging it around to cross blades with Eric Hamilton. "eric knocked the blade out of her hands and called her blade into his hand and placed the blades at her neck in a scissor like fashion

"now, we will do things nice and peaceful." Said Eric as he placed her sword back in its sheath never letting his sword leave her neck. "Where is Negi?" asked Eric

"Like I'll tell you." Said Shizuna with a smirk

"Fine." Sid Eric Shrugging as he pulled out his gun "I'll do to you what I did to that western mage." Said Eric smirking

MEANWHILE…

Asuna and the girls had finished battling Takane and her shadow puppets and her little sister, Nodoka probed her mind for any info on where Negi is. As they got what they were looking for Eric came hurrying up the road "I got the info on where Negi is!" said Eric

"yeah, we do to." Said Asuna "Nodoka got what we needed with her artifact." She added."

"Okay let's go." Said Eric and they darted off.

AT THE GROUNDS OF THE TARGET LOCATION…

Asuna and the gang stood ready to infiltrate the church. Eric and team Fireheart were wearing special forces tactical vests with various gadgets and stuff for the operation. On the way there the bumped into bill who provided Team Fireheart with M16 Rifles, and extra ammo to go with it, Eric's Rifle was tricked out with his specialized Psychic ammo. But Alex preferred to use his shotgun so Bill provided him with shotgun ammo that exploded when the target was hit. "We ready?" asked Asuna and everyone nodded "Let's get Negi the hell out of there." She said and they headed for it.

According to the plan Ku and Asuna will try and disable any opposition still in the church which they did spectacularly. They found the hidden passage in the back of the church and entered. Eric switched on the Flashlight on his new weapon in order to light the way. They entered down a spiral staircase into a darkened passage. "He's gotta be down this way." Said Yue as they headed down.

"Oh fuck." Said Eric as they wound up face to face with a 3-headed dog with multiple snakes for tails and a small wizard riding it. Eric and Team Fireheart readied their weapons and as they did so the little mage on the back of the mutant dog twitched a finger and a one footed bird of prey came out of nowhere and attacked Ku Fei. Alex looked at the bird as he raised his shotgun

"Looks like Bird season is now open!" he said as he shot some shotgun blasts at the bird but out of the shadows came Takahata.

"No way, there is no way I can fight Takahata sensei!" said Asuna

"You want to rescue Negi, You'll have to get past me." Said Takahata

"Takahata sensei, there is no way you can do this to your ex-class!" said Yue getting in front of everyone but all she got was one of those invisible punches that Takahata used on Negi. The Dog with the little wizard started to attack Chisame and Nodoka The Guys had no choice but to open fire on the dog which they did. Meanwhile Asuna was failing at the fight with Takahata and was getting the crap beaten out of her. All the while Yue while recovering from her wounds was examining her magic book that answered her questions on what the heck was going on and how to stop it. With Eric and his team

"Shit, the bullets are having no effect, not even my Psychic rounds!" said Eric

"Maybe this will make an impact." Said Haruna as she took out her artifact and drew up a warrior goddess to strike down the beast and it worked splattering blood all over the place. But before they celebrated the little mage atop the Beast twitched a finger and the beast's wounds healed.

"Oh, shit balls." Said Dill and they continued to fire rounds at the beast.

With Yue and Asuna, Yue told Asuna the Incantation to hopefully beat Takahata. Asuna recited the incantation and touched Takahata with her sword.

Takahata chuckled "Nice, but that won't work on me." He said

"But even so, It is our victory." Said Yue

"What?" asked Takahata

"Allow me to explain," said Yue. "First orr, do you think it is strange that Professor Takahata would attack us, is former students? True his mannerisms and style of fighting are similar but why would he attack us without hesitation? That is because he is a fake." Said Yue simply "Eric?" she asked

"Way ahead of ya." He said and invoked the Dragon runes to disperse the enchantment leaving only a few dolls that were like the creatures that they were fighting.

Alex came up to Yue "Let me heal your injuries… Adeat." He said and placed his healing stone on Yue's body healing her wounds.

"Thanks." She said and they continued on.

"So let me get this straight, that whole fucking battle was just a damn illusion and that pint-sized mage was an illusion?" exclaimed Alex "And that pint sized Neanderthal was the maker of it?" he added

"In a nutshell yeah." Said Yue

That mutha fucking squirt will pay for that!" yelled Dill about to pump lead from is M16 into the little one. But Eric Tossed a stun grenade at Dill when it hit he was charged with an electrical surge and fell unconscious

"Sorry about that, he tends to loose his cool at times like that." Said Eric to the kid who took off the hat to reveal a little girl of early elementary school age "I-I'm sorry, my daddy was about to turn into an Ermine and I wanted to help." She then darted up the passageway screaming for her papa.

"What do we do with kid killer here?" asked Miles jerking his head at the unconscious dill

"Hang on I know exactly what to do." Said Eric and he placed a hand on Dill's forehead and invoked some words of power and Dill woke up.

"What happened?" asked Dill

"You got a little out of control and was about to fill a little kid full of lead." Said Asuna

Dill looked at her with shock "There will be a time for that later." Said Miles and they darted up the same passage in order to find Negi.

"Hold Up everyone!" said Chisame "If we go further we might wind up facing the same thing but instead of an illusion It might be real!" she said

"Chisame!" said Ku

"Our relationship with him is student and teacher! Well, maybe Nodoka is an exception but the rest of us, are you willing to throw your lives away for a brat?" exclaimed the Computer hacker

"If we do nothing the mage Society will be with problems forever more, but if we save Negi and get us back to the festival, we will save the Mages." Said Eric

"And if we die?" asked Chisame

"We will have died in battle with honor and will pass to the halls of Valhalla where my ancestors… and brothers wait for me… that goes for all of you, you fight with honor worthy of Odin's recognition" Said Eric

"So, For Negi?" asked Nodoka

Eric drew his sword out of his Jacket and held it high "For Negi!" he repeated and they all cheered

"I guess I have no choice but to join in…" said Chisame as she followed everyone with Team Fireheart leading the way, their M16's and in Alex's case Shotgun out.

"I see a light up ahead!" said Dill as Eric shut of the flashlight attachment to his gun, there was the little girl sobbing into her father's jacket as they left and also in the room was the real Professor Takahata.

Eric made some commando hand gestures and the other members of Team Fireheart created a defensive Perimeter around the girls while they got into a fighting stance. Go ahead everyone." Said Takahata everyone looked startled "I will doze off for ten minutes, that should be enough time to get Negi and yourselves out of here, I didn't sleep much anyway." He said closing his eyes they nodded and darted across the chamber.

WITH NEGI…

Negi was trying to bash open the Door Using his Kung Fu training but to no avail, seeing as he couldn't use magic because the cell made magic abilities inert. After a seventh try to bash the cell down the door started to rumble and open barely large enough for him to struggle through. He was in a large room in front of a desk where on it was his staff, his own copies of the pactio cards of his team and his ring "I gotta get out of here." He said and high tailed for the exit. Once outside the chamber he was greeted by Asuna and the girls being lead by Team Fireheart who had new guns and were in SWAT attire.

"Guys, you made it!" he said running up to them Asuna Dropped her sword and ran between Eric and Dill and glomped Negi

"Asuna, I can't breathe!" Said Negi and she let go allowing the others to greet Negi. "Is everyone all right?" asked The little mage.

"We're cool." Said Haruna

"Yeah, Konoka and I saw to that." Said Alex as they both held up their healing Artifacts.

"As touching as this reunion is, we've got to get out of here, Takahata said we have ten minutes for us to get you out of here, so we'd best high tail it out of here." Said Miles and everyone nodded as they got out of there.

"Where to?" asked Eric

"We gotta head deep into the world tree." Said Kamo


	25. Rest and Planning

Hello everyone, here is the starting chapter of the battle against Chao!

Chapter 25

Rest and planning

Negi, the girls and Team Fireheart now were in the rooted passages in the world tree "Why the world tree?" asked Yue "Shouldn't the Luminescence have ended with the festival?" she asked

"Not exactly." Said Chisame pulling out her small laptop "Apparently the Luminescence in certain years lingers for 7-8 days after the festival in certain years, this year is one of those." She said

"In that case we gotta get there fast." Said Negi leading the group with Team Fireheart at his side. They found their way into this small chamber where they were face to face with the roots of the giant tree

"Negi, the time machine!" said Kamo and Negi pulled it out "Good, It is moving again, we can use it to get to the final day of the festival." Said Negi

"Sweet!" exclaimed the girls

But suddenly the watch that was the time machine stopped moving. "What's going on? Exclaimed Dill looking at the device

"Look!" the tree's light is dying!" said Konoka pointing to the roots

"Oh shit." Said Eric but that wasn't the lest of their problems as they were running to catch up with the tree's light a Giant western Dragon burst out of the wall and charged at them. "I'll handle this." Said Eric taking out his sword and held it foreword uttering a chant that was supposed to communicate with dragons from this world "You go, I'll catch up." Said Eric Eventually after a minute of chanting he was able to quell the dragon to sleep and he darted after the others. They found themselves in a vaulted chamber with four bridges in an intersecting pattern leading to the center of the chamber

"That's the center of the tree, the source of it's power, that may be what we need to get ourselves back to the final day!" said Setsuna as they darted towards it. Everyone gathered in a circle around the device as Eric set it and clicked the button. The light flashed and the scenery around them dissolved for a couple minutes and it happened in an instant where they found themselves falling from the sky over Mahora during the festival

"Oh my Gawd we're gonna die!" screamed a couple of the girls

"Not if Negi and I can help it." Said Negi as the two wove spells to slow their fall, and they landed on the roof of a building. At that moment Negi collapsed.

"NEGI!" Exclaimed Asuna checking him "He's fine, just exhausted." She Said after checking his vitals

"We'll have to find a place to hide, recover and plan our next move." Said Yue

"I know just the spot." Said Nodoka

TWO MINUTES LATER…

They locked themselves in the library with Negi resting on a couch while Asuna looked after him. "Okay, now that we are all gathered here we should form a plan based on what Negi was told while he was in confinement." Said Kamo

"How do you expect we do that." Said Eric

"I'm glad you asked, Eric M'boy" said the Ermine "At 7 tonight Chao plans to unleash her robot army to take over and occupy the 6 magic concentration points surrounding the World Tree." Said Kamo bringing up a map of them on Chisame's computer, "Using these magic points she will activate a forced recognition of magic starting in Mahora then across the globe." Said Kamo

"How many does the enemy have on their side?" asked Dill

"I may be able to help with that." Said Miles as he pulled out a Flash Drive

"Is that?" asked Eric

"The decoded data I swiped from Chao's base of operations? Yes it is, and it gives an inventory of how many of those droids we will be facing." Said Miles plugging the Flash Drive into Chisame's laptop and bringing up data readouts of all the robotic forces that Chao designed for the operation. "Hmm…" said Miles pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose "If you give me a quiet place with my laptop not far from the battle, I might be able to buy you guys some time…" said Miles

"How so?" asked Dill

Miles pointed to a point on the readouts "That seems to be a transponder, they are attaining their orders from a central core or another computer terminal, if I can get in range of one of them and hack into the transponder, I might be able to disrupt whatever is sending the orders and in turn disrupting the army." Said Miles.

"Even if you do, you'll need to be in range of the one of those Units, and you would need to find a way to keep yourself from being noticed." Said Chisame "This little thing may be a standard notebook but I have a program on a flash drive in my bag that has a program I designed that can cloak other hackers with inconspicuous data that will make you seem like nothing to worry about." Said Chisame

"I could use all the help I can get, I have a vehicle that the two of us can work from." He said making Chisame blush

"Okay Miles, you may be our stealthy team member but if the enemy catch on to what you are doing they may send forces after you, and you may be too busy on your laptop to defend against those robots, if you don't mind, I think Alex and Dill should go along outside your Humvee in order to cover for you." Said Eric

"Okay, so we have ourselves a plan to hopefully stall the robotic forces, if we have some Drakonum warriors protecting one point we should be good." Said Kamo

"Don't forget that Chao has some Drakonum Allies too, not to mention my father…" said Eric

"Oh I almost forgot." Said Kamo Freaking out

"I'll contact my mom, but most likely you will have to find a way to protect one of those locations, My mother and her forces will take on my father's forces." Said Eric

"And what about you?" asked Makie

"I believe that has already been decided…" said a voice, they turned to see Bill standing right behind them holding an envelope "I found this tacked to my apartment door." Said dill handing the envelope to Eric who opened it nervously and read it.

"What is it, Eric?" asked Makie

"It's a letter from my father challenging me… to a riding duel during the battle." Said Eric

"Are you going?" asked Asuna startled at this, she had heard Eric's story about how Eric's Family had exiled him.

"I have to, it is in my Drakonum blood to never turn down a challenge, and plus he said taking out his riding duel deck "It is time for me to stop running and face off against my past…" he said

"I'm going with you." Said Makie

"No Makie, you are needed in the battle, they will need the power of gunghir to aid them." Said Eric "If the Drakonum see that you wield gunghir they will refuse to take part in the fight because they cannot raise a weapon against one who wields a weapon of our ancestor Odin." Said Eric "You understand?" asked Eric and Makie nodded "Well, I have to prepare my deck…" said Eric as he sat down at a table to prepare his deck.

"Well here is the plan I have…" said Kamo and he gathered everyone together, even Eric looked up from his deck to listen after giving the plan in a nutshell Kamo said: "…and while we defend one of the magic points, and Miles tries to disrupt the enemy forces with his hacking it is pretty much our victory!"

"wait I have another Idea…" said Negi who had just gotten up from his rest and he explained his Idea

"You really think that is a good Idea?" asked everyone together amazed

"Normal people will be dragged into this anyway, so if they're dragged into it this way, it will give us a fighting chance." Said Negi

"I never thought something like that would come out of your mouth!" said Asuna slapping Negi on the back

"Usually that is something I would come up with…" said Bill who was just standing in the corner with a whiskey bottle in hand.

"Shut up dad." Said dill.

Within two hours, Setsuna, Konoka and Kamo had reported to the Principal about the situation and Haruna had gotten up some promotional posters and Chisame spread the word via the internet promoting a Festival event unlike no other: an RPG battle between the Mages of Mahora and a robot army from mars! Within an hour after the event was announced 2400 people signed up for it and the fighting force was still growing. Eric looked from a vantage point overlooking town, his D-Wheel parked on the side of the road, he listened to the people go nuts over the event, and saw some people test fire the weapons. "Hm, didn't expect Negi to come up with a concept like this…" said eric, "Wish I could join in, but I have a fight of my own." He said, reaching for his deck and pulled out his Road of Drakonum card "I must win." He said as he said that he heard something sounding like horses coming up the road. Eric turned to see two cloaked figures on stallions standing before him

"We've been ordered by your father to bring you to where he awaits." Said one of them

Eric nodded "Teabard… and Jelvin, haven't seen you since I was exiled, I see you've been made messengers for my father." Said Eric as he got onto his motorcycle and put on his helmet and revved up the engine and rode following the two messengers. "Your father was furious when he realized you killed your brother." Said Teabard.

"Yeah, well… he was a douche taco anyway, and I don't care what my old man thinks, he was an enemy that needed to be eliminated to reach the objective." Said Eric as they rounded the corner, there was a hulking muscular man in a crimson cloak with a black horse that smelled like death.

"Eric…" said the man

"Father…" said Eric

"long time since you were exiled and Now you have broken your curse." Said Eric's father

"Your agents sent to take me out didn't do you much good." Said Eric "In fact it was epic fail." He added

"well, I say it is time for us to get down to business." Said His father mounting the horse, he pressed a button on the saddle and a card platform appeared in front of him on the saddle. Eric nodded and got into position revving up his motorcycle just to show how powerful it was "I see you have gained yourself quite a ride." Said his father eyeing the motorcycle

"Enough small talk…" said Eric

LET'S RIDE

And they shot off. "I'll start first." Said Eric Drawing his card as he rounded the corner first

Eric's LP: 4000 SC: 1

Father's LP: 4000 SC: 1

"I will set 3 cards face down, and set a monster in defense mode, leave it there." Said Eric

"And now I draw." Said Eric's Father

"I now play the spell card Summoner's Art allowing me to add one Level 5 or higher normal monster to my hand, and I choose Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Eric's father adding the Dragon to his hand, "I too will set a monster in defense mode and 2 cards face down, that will be all!" said His father

"Okay, I draw!" said Eric

"And on your standby phase I activate my Trap card: Dust Tornado to destroy one of your facedown cards: and I choose the one on your left!" said Eric's father. Eric growled as his father destroyed Eric's Road of Drakonum. "HA HA! Now there is nothing you can do against me without your Drakonum cards!" laughed his father

"It's not like you have road of Drakonum." Said Eric

"On the contrary!" said Eric's Father "Open Trap card: Road of Drakonum!" said Eric's father startling Eric as the road appeared "Now, let the fun begin!" said Eric's father!

To Be Continued…

Sorry I ended it short like that, always wanted to to a cliffhanger ^_^' next chapter we will see Eric's Epic Duel with his father as Eric has not duel use the Drakonum's Power but Duel Against the Drakonum's Power and the epic conflict of Negi VS Chao


	26. War of the Dragons

Chapter 26

War of the Dragons

Eric's Speed Counters: 3

Father's Speed Counters: 3

Eric was stunned but regained his composure "I don't know how the fuck you got the Road Of Drakonum but I will win!" said Eric as he revved up his D-Wheel "I now flip summon Flamvell Dragnov (2/1100/200) and remove him from the game in order to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (10/2800/2400), I will now special summon Armed Dragon LV5 and Normal summon Junk Synchron, I will tune them together… _We of the Drakonum are descended from Odin himself, Taught Never to retreat, never to surrender, to live by that code grants us passage by the Valkaries to Valhalla_ Synchro Summon: Descend from the skies Stardust Dragon!" called out Eric as his dragon appeared.

"I see your deck changed in the years you were away." Said Eric's father eyeing the Dragon

"More than you know." Said Eric "I will set one card face down and attack your facedown monster with Stardust Dragon!" said Eric as his dragon launched an attack and shattered his father's face down monster.

"The monster you destroyed was Masked Dragon, as you know, when this mo—"

"Don't you ever put a sock in it?" snapped Eric "I've been using that card since I could pick up a duel disk It allows you to summon one dragon with 15900 or less attack to take his place." Said Eric

"I see you paid attention in your training back home, what a surprise." Said Eric's father

"No, I just read the card." Said Eric

"then You know what is coming…" said Eric's Father as he summoned a second Masked Dragon in defense mode "and due to the fact that I summoned a Dragon My Road of Drakonum gains a Rune Counter." Said Eric's Father

"All Dragon Monsters you control gain 300 attack for each one in the grave." Recited Eric

"Good boy." Said Eric's father (Masked Dragon attack: 1400 1700)

"I'll set a card face down and leave it there." Said Eric "I know what you are planning and I am not about to let that happen so soon." Said Eric  
"Very well, My draw." Said Eric's Father

Eric's Speed Counters: 4

Father's Speed Counters: 4

"I play the Speed mode: Ancient Rules, this allows me to special summon a Level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand, and I choose Red-eyes Black Dragon (7/2400/2000)!" declared Eric's Father as his Dragon appeared. "and now My Dragon gains 300 attack for each dragon in my grave, and I have one so my Dragon's attack is 2700, and with the advent of Red Eyes Black Dragon, my seal gets another rune counter which prevents my dragons from being effected by spell, trap or monster effects!" explained Erics Father, "Heh, I will now activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast! I can only activate this if I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon on the field, In exchange for attacking I can deal 2400 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points though I have to pay 3 speed counters!" said Eric's Father as the Dragon came up close to Eric and sent a jet of flames at him which burned away a chunk of his life points. "I set a card face down and leave it there." He added

Eric's LP: 1600

Father's LP: 4000

MEANWHILE…

Miles sat in his Humvee with Chisame waiting for the robots to make their move, they were in a strategic location with Dill with an M16 and Alex with a shotgun outside the humvee awaiting the battle that was about to unfold. Miles picked up a radio and radioed to Kazumi who was commentating the whole thing "What's the status of the defenses at the lake?" he asked

"the commoner's militia that was assembled at the last minute is doing well, but wait, 12 of the robotic units have broken through the defenses, and are heading in!" said Kazumi

At those words Miles powered up the engine of his Humvee "Dill, Alex, Get in." he said and started to drive. With Dill and Alex aiming their guns out the window

"What are you doing?" asked Chisame

"Kazumi, Give me a location of the nearest of the enemy?" asked Miles into the radio

"the Humanoids are heading inbound by the festival center square!" said Kazumi from the radio

"To answer your question, Chisame, we are going in range of the target." Said Miles but after he said that the engine of his Vehicle puttered to a stop "oh of all times for this to happen." Muttered Miles as he got out to check under the hood of the Humvee but as he was about to lift the hood an arrow shot out of nowhere and imbedded itself in the hood of the Humvee. Startled, Miles looked up to see a woman with a piercing look in her eyes, she had blue hair and a bow in her hand atp the roof of a building.

"you won't be able to find what is wrong with it." Said the woman

"Oh?" said Miles calmly

"I put a disabling spell on it, and if you want the spell to be revoked you have to beat me in a duel." She said

Miles smirked "apart from Makie, beating people in duels is what I do best, and When I say beating, I mean it literally." Said Miles calmly "Hold on, let me get my disk from out of the Humvee." He said going back into the humvee, once inside he grabbed his duel disk and handed Chisame his laptop and said just loud enough for her to hear: we should be close enough to hack into one of the transponders, you think you can run both laptops at the same time?" he asked

"I think so." Said Chisame taking the Laptop and setting both computers up with one on the dashboard and one in her lap as Miles got out with his duel disk on.

"Do you have a name, Ma'am?" he asked

"My name is not important, only that you will be defeated and a little thing about that spell I put on your Humvee, once your life points hit zero, it will blow up." She said

"Oh, I will beat you well before that becomes an issue." Said Miles activating his duel disk and the Drakonum doing the same _I must defeat her before she plays seal of Drakonum or else this will be one tough nut to crack_ he thought.

Miles' LP: 4000

Drakonum's LP: 4000

"I will start." Said the Drakonum woman drawing her card "I will play the spell card Foolish Burial sending one monster from my deck to the graveyard and I choose Rainbow Dragon, I now play Graceful charity allowing me to draw 3 cards at the price of two to my grave, I will play another foolish Bruial to send another monster from my deck to my grave.

_Why is she sending such high level dragons to her grave?_ Asked Miles in his mind

"I now summon Cyberdark Keel in attack mode!" declared the Drakonum woman as what looked like an elongated cyber dragon only it was black came to the field (4/800/800) "When this monster is normal summoned I take a level 3 or less Dragon type monster from my grave and equip it to Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Keel then gains the attack of the dragon I equipped to it." Explained the Drakonum woman "and I choose Hunter Dragon, which means My Cyberdark Keel gains 1700 attack points." She said with a smile (800 2500), "I'll set a card face down and leave it there." Said the Drakonum woman

"My turn." Said Miles drawing a card "I will set a monster in defense mode and leave it there." Said Miles

"Hm, I expected better of one from a team funded by my nephew." Said The woman as she drew her card and smirked and it looks like things are all over for you." Said the woman "I shall play the spell card Cyberdark Impact! This spell allows me to return 1 each of cyberdark Horn, Keel and Edge from my hand, field or graveyard to my deck and special summon 1 Cyberdark Dragon to my side of the field!" said the woman as she returned one of them each from all three of the said places to her deck. Once that happened a shadow was cast over the field behind her and a menacing mechanized dragon appeared behind her (8/1000/1000) "It may not be much now, but this monster can be equipped with any dragon in my grave so I choose the monster I sent to my grave with Foolish Burial: Rainbow Dragon! And like with Keel, this monster gains the attack of the monster I equipped to it, and rainbow dragon's attack is 4000 so My Cyberdark dragon's attack becomes 5000!" said the woman as Miles just looked at the monster "and now I'll attack your facedown monster with my Cyberdark Dragon!" declared the woman as a jet of shadowy flames erupted from the mechanized dragon's Maw as the facedown monster which was Bubonic Vermin. "Hmph… pitiful." Said the woman

Miles smirked "That's what you think, but this little guy is going to bring about rise of my victory." Said Miles

"How so?" asked the woman in an interested tone

"my Bubonic Vermin has a special ability, a flip effect that allows me to special summon another one in face down defense position!" explained Miles as another monster appeared in face down defense mode.

"I'll end it there." Said the woman

Miles drew his card "Hello old faithful." Said Miles "I will activate the spell card Soul Exchange which means I can sacrifice one of your monsters as a tribute, and I choose your Cyberdark Dragon!" said Miles pointing at the mechanized dragon who was taking his strength from another. "But before I do that I am flipping My bubonic Vermin to place the third on the field." Said Miles as another monster came in defense position "I will now use my Soul Exchanges ability to sacrifice my face up Bubonic Vermin and you Cyberdark Dragon in order to summon my ace Monster: Tyrant Dragon!" declared Miles as a gigantic winged dragon appeared n the field in a blaze of fire.

"It cannot be!" said the woman with a shocked look on her face

"However since I used Soul Exchange I cannot conduct my battle phase this turn So I will set one card face down and end it there." Said Miles

BACK WITH ERIC…

"It's my move." Said Eric drawing his card

Eric's LP: 1600 Speed counters 5

Father's LP: 4000 Speed Counters: 2

"I will now play the speed spell Trap of Necromancy, this allows me to activate one continuous trap from my graveyard for the number of turns that I give up speed counters so I give up 5 speed counters to allow my Road of Drakonum to stay on my field for 5 turns!" declared Eric as his own Road of Drakonum came onto the field "I will now special summon with my Darkness Metal Dragon Flamvell Guard (1/100/2000) and play one for one! Allowing me at the cost of one monster from my hand to special summon a level 1 monster to my field! And I choose Stardust Xiaolong (1/100/100)" declared Eric as the Chinese dragon appeared beside his defensive dragon "I now tune together Flamvell Guard and Stardust Xiaolong… _The dawn of a new age in evolution comes forth bringing with it the first stages of a new power… _Synchro summon Rev it Up: Formula Synchron!" exclaimed Eric as the Synchro Tuner appeared "And since I summoned two dragons this turn, my Road of Drakonum gains two rune counters so I get both the ability to amp up my Dragons and to make them immune to your effects!" said Eric as his dragons amped up with the Seal's effect (stardust Dragon: 3400, Darkness Metal Dragon: 3700) and now to show you another one of my powers that I attained in the years since I was exiled." Said Eric and he began to gather speed shooting past his father like a bat out of hell as he entered the world of speed feeling the wind on his body and hearing the howling roar of his D-Wheel's engine.

"What's going on?" asked Eric's father a little unnerved as his son vanished on his D-Wheel a few seconds later Eric appeared behind him with a completely new dragon beside his Darkness metal Dragon

"Behold the evolution of Synchros called Accel Synchro Light the Path: Shooting star dragon!" called out Eric as shooting star Dragon appeared (10/3300 4500/2500) (Darkness Metal Dragon: 4000) and thanks to the summoning of this dragon I gain the rune counter allowing me to gain 100 life points for each dragon on my field on my standby phase." Said Eric I will now attack your Red Eyes Black Dragon with My Darkness Metal Dragon!" called out Eric

"Not so fast son, I activate my trap card Waboku making it so I don't loose LP and my monsters are saved from battle." Said Eric's Father

"Very well, I set two cards face down and it is your turn." Said Eric

"Okay, It is my turn!" said Eric's father drawing a card and grinning

Eric's Speed Counters: 1

Father's speed counters: 3

"I will activate the spell card Future Fusion allowing me to send 5 dragons from my deck to the grave in order to summon in 2 turns Five-Headed Dragon!" declared Eric's Father as 5 Dragons went to his graveyard ""Next up I shall sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and he now gains attack with his ability and with the power of the road!" said Eric's father as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared (2400 4500 6600) (Masked Dragon: 3500) "I will attack your Darkness Metal Dragon with My Darkness Dragon!" declared Eric's father

"Not so fast, I activate my Trap card Draining shield which Negates your attack and heals my life points equal to your attacking monsters attack

Eric's LP: 9200

Father's LP: 4000

"I will set a card face down and leave it there." Said Eric's Father

"My turn." Said Eric drawing a card

Eric's Speed Counters: 2

Father's Speed Counters: 4

"Okay, this is going to get interesting." Said Eric "I shall activate my facedown trap card Call of the Haunted allowing me to special summon back Stardust Dragon, this in turn adds a 4th rune counter to my road, this gives me the ability to special summon one Dragon from my hand or grave, and now you will see the power that I will use to destroy your Darkness Dragon and win me the duel!" said Eric "I will activate the road to special summon Stardust Xiaolong back again and now I will use the power of My Darkness Metal Dragon to special summon Savior Dragon a tuner monster that when tuned with stardust Dragon and a level 1 non-tuner monster can create a force to be reckoned with and I am summoning this monster!" declared Eric as his monsters began the tuning process _The power of Unity helps us all in big and small showing us the way of right and away from the way of wrong, Now show us the path that will lead us to the way of right!_ Synchro summon: Shine your guiding light: Savior Star Dragon!" called out Eric as his dragon appeared (3800 4000), and now, I will activate my Savior Star Dragons ability allowing me to select an effect monster on your side of the field and negate its effect I can then treat the negated monster's effect as that of Savior star Dragon so I negate your Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and gain its effect allowing him to gain 300 attack for each dragon in the grave and your dragon is back down to the 4500 attack and mine hoes up a notch to 5200!" declared Eric "I will now attack Red Eyes Darkness Dragon with Savior Star Dragon!" declared Eric as his Savior dragon launched himself at the Darkness Dragon destroying it.

"What?" exclaimed Eric's father as his dragon was destroyed

Eric's LP: 9200

Father's LP: 3200

"I will now finish you off with Shooting Star Dragon!" declared Eric as his Dragon took his father down. The impact of the blast made his Father's horse trip over it's front feet and skid into the ground with his father falling off. Eric brought his D-Wheel to a stop as he got off."

"What have I done?" he said to himself, "I was corrupted by the annihilator and I will never be welcome in Valhalla." Said His father tears falling from his eyes.

"You're wrong." Said a voice and Etsuko came out from behind a tree

"I spoke with Odin and he is willing to give you a chance that will allow you to pass to Valhalla." Said Etsuko

"And that is?" asked Eric

"When Eric defeated you, he broke the annihilator's control over you and the Drakonum, even though you may be free, your sins will never die, what you need to do is absorb all the sins of your followers and then you must die." Said Etsuko

"So I take the fall for everyone else?" asked Eric's father

"Not necessarily." Said Etsuko and she produced from her robes pocket a single 9 mm bullet the only difference is that it was pure white. "This bullet is called a salvation bullet it will purge a person's soul of any sins that are there, have your forces transfer them to your soul and when you get hit with the bullet the sins will be destroyed permanently." Explained Etsuko

"How will I be able to convince my troops to change sides?" asked Eric's Father

"that has already been dealt with, as you know it is forbidden to fight against one with Odin's power." Said Etsuko

"What do you mean?" asked Eric's Father

"What I mean is that One of Eric's Ministra Magi wields Gunghir." Explained Etsuko, "once they saw her wield it she won the loyalty of them and they turned on Chao's forces." She added

"Well, if that is the case…" said Eric's father and he smiled at Eric "shall we let this be the day we fight side by side?" asked his father

Eric Grinned "You're on." He said as he was about to get onto his D-wheel

"Oh not on that, we will enter battle in style." He said as he wove some words of power and two Moosha dragons of the savage heart clan appeared

The dragons looked at Eric and his father "been long since we were summoned to aid you and your son, and it is a good thing that your corruption has been destroyed.

"There will be time for this later, at the moment there is an enemy to slay." Said Eric

"Then we ride for battle and glory." Said the Moosha as they let Eric and his father climbed upon the dragons and they flew into battle.

BACK WITH MILES…

"My Draw." Said the woman "I play a monster in defense mode and set two cards face down and leave it there." Said the woman

"It's my turn." Said Miles drawing "I shall play the spell card Cost Down, I shall send Shadow spell from my hand to the grave to reduce the level stars on all of my monsters by two which makes my Ancient Gear Golem in my hand a Level 6 monster and I'll sacrifice my 3rd bubonic Vermin to summon it!" declared Miles as a giant robot made out of gears and scrap metal emerged (8/3000/3000) I will attack your facedown monster with the golem and when this card attacks you can't activate ANY spells or traps until the end of the damage step." Said Miles as the golem slugged a Cyberdark Horn monster "Not only is the monster destroyed but my Golem also has piercing damage ability." Said Miles "So you take 2200 points of damage!" declared Miles

Mile's LP: 4000

Drakonum's LP: 1800

"And now I will attack you Directly with Tyrant Dragon winning me the duel!" said miles

Mile's LP: 4000

Drakonum's LP: 0

"That was a good duel." Said the woman "My name is Kaiya and so you know, I have no reason to go against you anymore." Said Kaiya

"How are you sure of that?" asked Miles as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"we have been freed but there is no time to explain, you have a robot army to disrupt don't you?" asked Kaiya Miles nodded "then I'll revoke the spell on your vehicle." Said Kaiya and she moved her hand across the vehicle and it roared back into life.

WITH THE DEFENSIVE FORCES…

"We're being Overwhelmed, there is too many of them!" yelled one of the people who entered as the robotic forces were baring down upon them but out of nowhere a volley of arrows launched mowing down some of the robots.

"What the?" asked Chizuru and she looked up to see Drakonum warriors with their bows readying for another volley.

"What is going on?" asked Kamo "Weren't those the Drakonum of the enemy?" he asked

"They were…" said Elizabet's voice from beside her and Ku Fei, the two turned to see Elizabet in armor with her sword in hand "apparently Eric was able to defeat his father in a duel, and the corruption of theirs is broken and they switched sides, we now have a Drakonum army of 9000 strong

"9000?" exclaimed Kamo and Elizabet nodded Overhead they heard wing beats as they looked up to see Eric and his father astride Savage Heart Clan warrior Dragons their swords drawn

Eric leaped off his Dragon with his father too into the fray of battle slicing through the robots like butter. The battle was on as Father and son sliced through the offensive line. The close combat warriors bold strike on the robot army heightened the morale of their forces and they started more bold strikes. Asuna and Setsuna looked at each other as they saw Eric and his father fought side by side in battle "Let's join tem in battle too!" said Asuan

Setsuna grinned and nodded and they leaped in to join Eric and his father. But as the fight was starting to get good, some colossal robots emerged from the water roughly 30 meters tall… "Oh my god, what the hell are we going to do?" cried out some of the participants but Eric had an Idea

"Dad? You up for an even big rumble?" asked Eric

"As Descendants of Odin you don't have to ask." Said his father. Eric turned to Asuna and Setsuna

"Can I expect you two girls to lead the fight here?" he asked

"You can count on us!" just send those colossal robots to the scrap heap!" said Asuna giving him the thumbs up. Eric nodded and whistled for his dragon to come his Moosha that he was riding swooped down and they got onto their dragons and shot off at the giant robots. Meanwhile some of the mage teachers Wove some magic circles to immobilize the robots to buy some more time. All of a sudden the robots stared acting weird and then turned their weapons on each other taking each other down one by one.

MEANWHILE…

Mana in her cloak and with her rifle in hands watched the chaos "I think it is time for me to step in." she said and darted off to find who was generating the signal to disrupt the robotic forces

Once the Colossal Robots were down Eric got a call on his radio, there was a lot of static but he made out the words Sniper, strange bullet, and going down fast "Mana…" muttered Eric and he flew off on his dragon to see if he could locate her and stop her. He met Negi on his staff along the was the slapped each other 5 as they darted past each other.

On the battlefield the Humanoid robots have revealed a machine gun that launched the same bullets that took out some of the competitors sealing them in a black sphere. "Dad, you go on ahead, I'll aid those on the battle field." Said Eric pulling out his gun and jumped off the dragon as he came through the air he took aim at the robot with the machine gun and fired a number of incendiary rounds at the robot and it burst into flames and was destroyed Eric landed on the ground in front of what was left of the defense force.

WITH NEGI…

Following the aviation club's report that Chao was on a blimp at 4 Kilometers above the world tree he darted for it preparoing for the final face off with Chao. But that face off will have to wait as some more robot units that were equipped with jetpacks were moving in fast with guns with the special bullet loaded in them and were firing rapidly at him. Negi was able to dodge or block a majority of the bullets but finally one of them came foreword that he could not dodge. Negi was about to fall off his staff but he felt someone grab the hood of his robe. "Geez… and you still consider yourself my number one rival?" said a Voice It was Kotarou Negi looked to the side to see Asuna and Setsuna slicing up the robots with their swords and Tekane was riding one of her doll servants into battle with her sister trailing behind on her broom

"Don't worry Negi We'll take care of these misfits while you take on Chao!" called out Asuna giving him a victory sign.

Negi nodded and darted towards the blimp where hakase and Chao were in the final stages of the incantation for the final phase of her plan to come true. "Chao, Let's finish this." Said Negi

"Very well, Negi, I shall show you my beliefs with everything I have!" said Chao as she removed her cloak and prepared to fight. "Here I come, Negi." She said and at that Negi pulled out of his cloak the time machine that she had given him early in the festival. But before Negi could activate it, Chao darted foreword and was about to nail Negi with a couple of those weird bullets, but before she could do that negi slammed her in the side with his elbow sending her flying off the edge of the blimp. Once she fell over the edge she disappeared and reappeared behind Negi and she rammed those two bullets into the back of his neck the barrier appearing around him. Negi instantly used the time machine to go back in time a few seconds before it happened in order to appear right behind Chao.

It was a fight unlike no other they were going back and forth in time to land the proper hits on each other but neither one actually making a dent in each other's defense. Finally Chao landed on the blimp to take a rest. "Negi I sure am surprised you were able to become THAT skilled with the time machine in such a short amount of time." Said Chao laughing. "Just as I would Expect from my ancestor." She added

"When I came up with the concept of using this device in battle the style just came to me." Replied Negi

"But being able to use it in that way, the precision has to be to the nanosecond, how did you manage to pull it off?" asked Satomi who was watching this in awe

"The secret is this:" said Negi holding up the Time Machine to reveal that little spirits were working the dial "One of the basic Magic forms that all mages learn first, Moving small objects and the magic of prophecy, these spirits govern both, "even though the precise controls are hard for people to manage so high level skill settings are required." Said Negi "And I am most skilled in this sort of stuff so you have lost your advantage so stop this madness at once." Said Negi

"You seem to have a long way to go before negotiating." Said Chao from behind him he whirled around but before he could strike she was on the other side of the blimp. "With the power of your device it seems like you have 3 more rounds with it." Said Chao with a smirk

"one is all I'll need." Said Negi

"Let's see if you are right." Said Chao and she disappeared and so did Negi right Behind her. And slammed his own technique Raika Houken. The device was completely destroyed. Filled with Rage Chao started launching bullet after bullet at Negi as he was dodging all of them. Then raised her hands and more of those bullets spread out in front of her and launched in a wide spread strike from all of them at Negi. When the smoke dispersed, Negi was on his staff unscathed

"Those bullets are a threat that is true but your true advantage was destroyed, now that that has happened you have lost your advantage." Said Negi "And since you don't use magic I will win." Proclaimed Negi

"I am afraid you are mistaken, on the contrary I can use magic, I am your descendant after all." Said Chao as she began to weave an incantation. Once it was done a blast of energy shot forth and struck Negi as he set up protective barriers but it still sent him falling to the ground. But Negi wasn't to give up that soon and he got onto his staff as Chao started glowing black with white lines across her body

"Now Negi, we will let our strength govern our thoughts and deal with this full force!" said Chao and launched herself at Negi summoning some magic entities to attack him.

"Negi responded by summoning 17 deadly Valkaries to take them and he launched himself at Chao "You mustn't use that power, it is too dangerous!" said Negi

"2 years went into my plan, it was all that kept me going and I am not about to give up!" cried out Chao launching punch after punch at Negi "I will not be stopped by words!" she cried out as negi summoned a mass of light arrows shooting them at Chao and Chao doing the same towards Negi and they met in the center causing a big explosion.

"Tell me this, if you came back here simply for this, what was everyone here in 3-A to you?" asked Negi

That made Chao think for a moment "It has been really fun, but it was more of a sweet dream that lasted a moment." She said "Talk is over now." Said Chao as she began to summon another spell. Negi countered with one of his own.

Negi's was faster as two epic spells one of thunder from Negi and one of a burning inferno from Chao met in a gigantic explosion as Negi's spell was more powerful and it overtook Chao's spell and struck her as she fell from the skies. Negi darted through the air and caught her hand as she fell. But a beam of light shone down from the sky towards the blimp "Looks like the forced recognition spell worked after all." Said Chao

"Chao how do I st…" Negi was about to ask how to stop it but he had reached his limit and fainted

"I guess we both die here, I have no regrets." Uttered Chao to herself. All of a suddenly the spell's power was starting to fizzle and disperse as sh saw that the gathered Drakonum were gathering their power in a circle around the tree to make the power of the spell go inert and stopped it. Within the circle stood Eric his sword held to the heavens invoking the powers of the dragons to counter the spell workings and disperse them, as that happened Eric's co-mage dragon came out of the sky and caught Neig and Chao in mid fall. And lay them down to rest on the grass next to the world tree.

12 MINUTES LATER…

Chao started to wake up and she saw that everyone was grouped around her and Negi. "Are you Okay, Chao?" asked Konoka

"She has some wounds from the battle," came Eric's Voice, "Aunt Kaiya, you are a healer, can you come over here and treat Chao?" asked Eric

"One moment." Said the Drakonum woman who at one time was an enemy that Miles faced.

With the army gone and Chao defeated it was their victory everyone was cheering and at the same time the Drakonum were free! and this called for a lot of partying but before that eric turned to the Drakonum "My family, as you know I have returned to the Drakonum by finding my name and freed our clan from the oppression of the Annihilator there is still one last thing to do, to clean you of your sins, to do that, you must transferr your negative energy to my father, he will amass all your sins into his soul and I shall kill him to purge the world of your sins by means of this." Said Eric holding up the salvation bullet "This bullet was designed specifically to destroy the sins and negative karma that our clan has accumulated over the years reducing him to a soul that will be granted ascension to Valhalla." Said Eric and so One by one the Drakonum passed over Eric's father and transferred the energy to him making his soul heavy. Then Eirc came up "Father, Whom do you choose to lead the Drakonum?" he asked

"You don't even have to ask, my son, I proclaim you to be my heir, you saved the Drakonum from destruction and you saved our passage to Valhalla you will most likely be the greatest leader the Drakonum will ever have." He said

"What says the clan?" asked his father to the clan

"Eric shall be the leader, as we will so mote it be." They instantly said. Eric Pulled out his gun and loaded the round into the clip and loaded it back into his gun and took aim.

"See you in Valhalla, dad." Said Eric as he pulled the trigger and his dad was no more.

Whoo! that was exhausting, after this chapter will be the funeral of Eric's father and the ceremony of Eric becoming Drakonum King!


	27. In the Days that Followed

Hello everyone, sorry I took so long getting this one up, I was looking for a new source for the Negima Manga which I have now found so I hope you enjoy this ^^

Chapter 27

The days that followed…

Everyone was gathered at Evangaline's resort which she allowed everyone to come to in order for the Funeral of Eric's father. People lined up leaving a path before a pyre on the beach, Evangaline had extended out the beech for everyone to attend to fit on the resort area. The path was lined with Drakonum warriors with swords and shields, they raised their swords and struck their shields again and again creating a slow, dreary beat and to that beat, a procession lead by Eric in formal Armor and his sword at his belt, a cloak wrapped around his shoulders and hood raised next to follow was his mother and next a group of 8 Drakonum warriors with the body of Eric's Father laying upon their shields which were assembled to form a platform for the Body to lie on. The procession got to the Pyre and the Body of Eric's father was placed on it and the shields removed Eric and his Mother then drew their swords and held them to the heavens and chanted a spell that neither Negi nor the others recognized and all of a sudden the swords burst into flame. Eric and his mother then walked on either side of the pyre and then a woman in a cloak with a wand came foreword and then stood facing the east and pointing her wand in that direction "Sairys, Dragon of the wind, We invoke you to scatter the ashes of the one we pass to the dead far and wide to the wind, Hail and be welcome!" she stated

"Hail and be welcome!" echoed everyone

the woman walked in a quarter of a circle and now stood facing the south "Fafnir, Dragon of fire, you burn within the soul of all Drakonum, may ye burn the body now too so that the spirit will no longer be trapped, Hail and be welcome." She called out

"Hail and be welcome." Repeated everyone again

the lady with the wand walked until she was now facing the west "Naelyon, Dragon of water, May ye quench the fires when there is no more to burn Hail and be welcome." She stated

"Hail and be welcome." Echoed everyone again

The woman now walked so that she was facing the north "Grael, Dragon of Earth, may the remains of this fallen warrior cleanse the earth as the spirit of this warrior ascends to Valhalla, Hail and be welcome!"

The woman now turned to face the pyre and pointed her wand at they pyre "now as we pass this fallen warrior from the hands of the living to those of the dead may the Valkaries come forth to bring our fallen king to Odin's hall." She called out and from the heavens glistening lights came down from the heavens. As Negi looked closer at them he saw that they were Valkaries. The Valkaries hovered above the scene as Eric and his Mother took their fiery swords and ran them along the pyre making the pyre catch fire and within a few minutes the whole mound was in flames. And From the Flames a pearly white light ascended from the pyre and the Valkaries came and gathered the energy and they flew off into the sky. All were left there as they let the body of Eric's father burn away to nothing.

FOUR WEEKS LATER…

Makie awoke to find that she was the only one in the bed, it was usual these days that Eric would share a bed with her but he was gone. Where did he go? She asked, she dressed quickly and hurried out to the parking lot where she kept her D-Wheel. In the weeks following the festival she had asked Eric to teach her the art of riding duels. So Eric took her to a motorcycle dealership to find one to modify into a D-Wheel, she selected a pink and white Honda Blackbird model, before they got to riding duels Eric started teaching her how to ride one first. She had gotten the hang of it faster than Eric got the hang of it when he was learning to ride. After they got through the basics he taught her road safety, which took a little time and then they eventually took the motorcycle to Satomi to have it converted into a D-Wheel. But back to the present now… she rode off on her D-Wheel trying to find Eric. Tika, can you find Eric?" she asked her Guardian Dragon whom she sensed flying beside her while her Co-Mage Dragon flew behind her she was flashed a series of images that normally a person wouldn't be able to interpret but seeing as she was blessed with the understanding of a dragon she saw that he was out looking over town from his favorite thinking spot. So she rode her Wheel out to where he would be found and trudged up the hill to where she found Eric looking out over Mahora "what's up?" asked Makie as she came up to him

"Just thinking about the responsibility that is now on me." He replied as he looked down at the silvery dragon metal sculpture that was crawling around on his hand it had a firey ruby set in it's back and the seal of Drakonum etched in it's forehead "this is the proof of the Drakonum king." Said Eric showing her the little dragon that now curled around his index finger like a ring.

"So you are returning to Scotland now that you are the leader of the Drakonum?" she asked nervously

"No, I am not, the Council and I have agreed that we will take up residence here in Mahora, dissolving the barrier between the Drakonum and other people." Explained Eric "Scotland just has nothing more than Bad memories, the Death of my first love, my exile and then my flight from the Drakonum agents trying to take me down." Said Eric "Well anyway, we gotta meet Negi and the team for that Tea Party with Colonel remember?" he asked and Makie nodded and they got onto their D-Wheels and rode off to the library and met Negi and the crew. They followed Negi Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna into the depths of the Library Island to a pair of double doors and above it was a giant Dragon, more specifically a wyvern. The beast leered down at the motley crew until Negi showed the beast a letter from colonel and the dragon nodded and flew off.

"Good thing we didn't have to fight that thing!" said Asuna as the doors opened to reveal a vast chamber where inside as a stream going by a tower like house that was just so spectacular. As they went up to the door the doors opened to reveal a vaulted chamber with walls lined with nothing but books.

As they entered they heard colonel's voice say I'm over here!

"Where are you?" asked Konoka

Go upstairs! Said Colonel's voice and everyone went upstairs to reveal a patio where Colonel was waiting with Evangaline who was sipping tea.

"Thanks for inviting us here today." Said Konoka as everyone bowed he lead them onto a balcony where he served tea to everyone. "Now then, it is really good that Eric would be able to join us, But I thought you would've had your hands full with rebuilding the Drakonum." Said Colonel

"The initial headache of problems is over now, I've already finished my duties for the moment and the others said they will handle it." Replied Eric

"Ah you're on top of things I see." He said as he sat down with the others and turned to Evangaline "Now, kitty…" said Colonel making Evangaline look a little mad "I want to thank you for all that you did in training Negi here, but most of the best teachers are bad to begin with, who knows, maybe the son of a hero becomes a great Dark Mage or even your successor." Said Colonel with a laugh Evangaline growled at this. "Now Negi what will you do now?" He asked

"I will still aim to become a Magister Magi as I intended to do." Said Negi "Even though I stopped Chao's plan I must still carry on and keep going foreword." He continued

Colonel Laughed "Well said," said Colonel, "How about this: How about becoming MY apprentice?" asked Colonel at this Evangaline spewed out her tea in shock at what he said.

"WHT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" exclaimed the vampire girl

"…M-me?" asked Negi

"Yes, you need a good teacher and to be honest Evangaline is no good at it, it would be like forfeiting your own life!" said Colonel to Negi

"I knew that right from the start it could only end in pain!" said Eric from his seat.

"And plus you are a wind-type user and Evangaline uses Ice, not a good teacher from that end of things,

"I HEARD THAT!" said Evangaline

"Plus you would learn more about your father's combat style in more detail." Said Colonel with a smile

"WHAT IS YOUR INTENTION TO MAKE THIS BOY YOUR APPRENTICE!" screamed Evangaline

"My intentions?" asked Colonel "Why just to piss you off." He said simpley

"JUST DIE!" she screamed throwing a punch at him

At this point Makie was hiding behind Eric "He is her natural enemy…" said Eric stunned

When everything had subsided Negi stepped foreword "About the main reason we came today…" said Negi making Colonel raise an Eyebrow… "Is my dad…" began Negi

"Yes he is alive and well even now." Said Colonel

"Really? Where is he?" asked Negi excitedly

"All I Know is that he is alive and nothing more." Said Colonel "and that is because of this…" he said holding up his pactio card "if he died, it would become like this…" he said and he moved it so that there were multiple copies of it.

"Do we have any clues form there?" asked Negi

"Not from me no… But to find out more… you might want to return to wales, in wales lies a door to the Magical world Mundus Magicus." Said Colonel

"Mundus… Magicus…" said Negi and ass soon as he said that, a fire was lit in his eyes once more "Well then… I'm off!" said Negi but this earned him a slam on the head from Evangaline "You IDIOT! Do you even know where to go!" she screamed

"I may not agree with her choice of volume but she has a point." Said Eric "I say we take a bit of a break from all these Magical events before we start preparing for this." added Eric and everyone nodded

ANOTHER MONTH LATER…

At long last it was summer vacation and everyone was joining in at a Kareoke party where everyone joined in and Eric shone like his Shooting Star Dragon as he sang the song Cool guys don't look at explosions by Lonely Island. The Next Day Asuna had everyone gathered on the roof. Eric and Team Fireheart as well "Guys? I am recruiting." Said Asuna

"For what?" asked Negi and Asuna held up a new club application, Asuna grinned

"The goal is a team to help Negi find his Father." Said Asuna "This summer We're going to Mundus Magicus." She added.

"Well, doesn't say much about dealing with security, I doubt they're going to let a bunch of Teenagers and a kid just waltz in there." Said Eric

"Eric's right!" said Kamo from Negi's shoulder "Going in there would be like trying to go into Japan during its Isolation Era OR going into a comm.—" started the Ermine but he started Howling in pain as Eric dealt another Tazer Round from his Walther P99 into the Ermine's Head. "Can't you stop doing that!" yelled the Ermine

"We had already gotten the point." Said Eric as he holstered his gun.

"Anyway, the goal is to help Negi find his father and get back to the school in one piece!" said Asuna

"The reason I started this is Because you said so yourself that you might not be able to come back, the goal is that we will aid you in whatever you need help on in your quest." Said Asuna "And obviously you are the advisor, Negi!" She added

"Something tells me you want to use My resort as a clubroom am I right?" asked Evangaline's voice as she was standing on the edge of the building Next to Mana.

"How did you guess?" asked Asuna

"I have my ways." Replied Evangaline "Anyway, I will allow you to use it on one condition…" she said

"We're all ears." Said Asuna

"You tell me all you find out about the Thousand Master." Said Evangaline

"Deal!" said Negi

Eric then stepped foreword before Negi and Asuna "Your father was a good friend of the Dragons and of the Drakonum, his deeds are recorded by the greatest chroniclers of our clan, seeing as he is still alive and well, I as Drakonum King will pledge the support of My clan and our resources to aid you in your quest." He said and Knelt before Negi

"And the reason I came here." Said Mana "Was to give Team Fireheart these:" she said chucking each member of Team fireheart a Scroll

"And this is?" asked Eric

"It is the secret to where I get my weaponry, It is a summoning scroll similar to the rumored ones used by some ninja, but this one summons guns, if you guys can sign your names to it you will be able to get a hold of more powerful firearms when they are needed." Said Mana

Eric and team looked at each other "I don't need that kind of aid, I have all the weapons I need." Said Miles handing the scroll he was handed back to Mana

She shrugged "You don't have to, it can also be used as a storage for your own weapons and ammo, I doubt Eric will need to that for ammo, just his guns." Said Mana

"Well, I'd best go, I have a job to do." She said and left.

"Well in that case we'd best head for my house to prepare." Said Evangaline

A MOTORCYCLE RIDE LATER…

"What's with this thing?" asked Makie as they entered the room her resort was kept in. apparently the resort now included five different zones, apart from Evangaline's private villa. One was a frozen area, another was a desert, another was a jungle an ocean and a mountainous area.

"Most impressive." Said Eric as they entered to the Jungle castle.

"Welcome to castle Lebenschilt, The four warp panels around here will take you to the various areas in this training center." Said Chachamaru in her calm voice. Everyone b lined for the warp panels to check out the areas while Eric stayed behind with team Fireheart

Evangaline soon came Up to Eric and handed him a piece of paper, I figured that you and your team would make an excellent Special forces team for Negi's more Hairy operations, so I have prepared a number of simulation scenarios based on the various problems you may encounter in the magical world, I recommend you plan a strategy beforehand and do some training before taking these on." Said Evangaline

"Thanks." Said Eric, it was at that time that everyone returned and Negi and Kotaro had arrived. And they all started to train. Team Fireheart began training on target shooting Miles with his own weapons and Dill and Alex tried out the more powerful weapons that they had access to in the new scroll. All the while Eric thought it was time for Makie to learn how to use a gun. "The key to choosing the right gun is to choose one that you can handle, you must choose one that you are able to hold easily and one that has recoil that you can handle." Eric then lead her over to a table of various handguns. Makie looked them over deciding which one to try. She picked up the one Eric uses, the Walther P99 and took an aim at a target he set up for her to test fire at, they both put on safety glasses and ear protectors as Makie took aim and fired. The recoil was so much that the gun hit Makie in the head. "I hate to say it but you got off worse than how I did when I first shot that gun, you need something a bit lighter." Said Eric "Try this…" he said handing her a Beretta PX4

"I guess it is worth a try…" said Makie as she took the gun and fired this time it was a better match. "I like this gun." Said Makie and she continued to target practice with it.

The rest of Team Fireheart were practicing their firearms skills "that was a pretty good shot, Miles." Said Dill as he saw Miles put a number of bullets down the same hole. "Have you thought about training with that scroll of yours?" he asked

Miles looked down at the scroll which he had put next to his bag "I plan to use it only as a last resort, as for what gun I will use…" he said unfurling the scroll and out came an M82 A1 rifle

"Ouch…" said Alex as he practiced with his Tavor Assault rifle

"What about you, Dill?" asked Miles

Dill cracked an evil grin opened his scroll and with a puff of smoke appeared a tank Alex's jaw dropped while miles raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you get a tank?" exclaimed Alex

"When you're the son of the god of games, you get your perks." Replied Dill shrugging

"Guys let's not turn this into a pissing contest." Said Eric as he came around "What kind of weapon did you choose for the one your scroll holds?" asked Alex to Eric

Eric reached into his scroll and pulled out a P90 "I put few spells on it so that it can convert…" began Eric slapping the side of the gun and the barrel extended along with adding a barrel shroud "into a sniper-style weapon, though I cannot use the rapid fire setting on this weapon while in sniper mode and I Have my specialized psychic ammo integrated into her but with a weapon of this power it takes more energy from my aura to use them.

"So basically it can transform from a long range weapon into a close quarters weapon." Said Miles examining the gun and Eric nodded

"Oh Miles, My mom wants to speak with you." Said Eric

"Where is she?" he asked not knowing what in the san hill a Drakonum woman of her stature would want with a duelist like him."

"Up at the castle training Makie in swordplay." Said Eric gesturing towards the castle.

Miles trudged up towards the castle where he heard the clang of swords and turned the corner into a courtyard view of the waterfalls surrounding the castle seeing Makie sword fight with Elizabet with makie's Dragon companions watching and giving pointers that would improve her style. Miles approached the two combatants and waited for them to finish. Elizabet noticed Miles waiting for her and said to Makie "You'd best go tell Eric and his friends that the others want to try Eric's cooking." She said and turned to Miles "I see you received my message." She said

"Indeed I have." Said Miles. "Eric said there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes there is, I want to ask you about your Tyrant Dragon." She said

"What about it?" asked Miles but he could feel something in his deck holster vibrating

"Did at any time you feel like the card was speaking to you?" she asked and this question surprised Miles but he kept his cool.

"Does Tyrant speak to me? In a way, he does. I feel his power, I feel his gratitude. We were nothing before we found each other, and now I'm the top power duelist around, and no one disrespects Tyrant anymore. " Miles adjusts his glasses. "Tyrant Dragon is my Ace card, and at times, he seems like a friend."

"Prove it." She said taking up a duel disk and sliding her own deck into place. "And Makie, pay close attention, this will show you how to use the cards I supplied you with." She added to Makie who was sitting with her Dragons

"I intend to." Said Miles as he took out his own gold Duel disk and activated it.

DUEL

Elizabet's LP: 4000

Miles' LP: 4000

"I'll start." Said Miles drawing his card "I will set a monster in defense mode and 2 cards face down, end it there." Concluded Miles

"I will go!" said Elizabet as she drew her card "I will play the spell card Cards of Consonance, by discarding a Dragon-type tuner with 1000 attack or less I can Draw 2 cards." Explained Elizabet "And I shall send Dragunity Darkspear to the grave in order to let me draw 2 cards." Explained Elizabet "I will now Play Future Fusion, I will send 5 Dragons from my deck to the graveyard in order to fusion summon Five-headed Dragon on my second standby phase afterwards." She Said

"Hate to burst your bubble, Elizabet but I am activating A Trap card known as Dust Tornado to destroy your future fusion and set one card face down." Declared Miles

Elizabet Shrugged "No matter, I have another plan for the ones I sent to the grave that way." She said simply "I will now summon Mist Valley Falcon and take a break." Said Elizabet as a white haired man with avian features appeared (4/2000/1200).

"Very well, my move." Said Miles as he drew his card "I will set another monster in defense mode and set another card face down." Said Miles "that'll be all." He said

"And here I come to bring forth my assault." Said Elizabet drawing her card "I play Double summon allowing me to summon twice per turn." Said Elizabet "I now sacrifice Mist Valley Falcon to summon Dragunity Primus Pilus (5/2200/1600)!" declared Elizabet as a cross between a humanoid and a bird came to the field and now for my second Normal summon I shall summon up Dragunity Pilum (3/1400/1000) and tune my two monsters together…_ Gathering Winds of war summon forth a new army to aid those in need, Bring forth a Rider who will bring hope to those who have none and bring a time of justice to all!_ Synchro summon: Dragunity Knight Barcha!" Declared Elizabet as a purple and green dragon with rider emerged (8/2000/1200) "When this monster is synchro summoned I can take as many Dragon-type Dragunity monsters I have in my grave and equip them to Barcha, Barcha then gains 300 for each one equipped to him, so I will take the 5 I selected from Five headed Dragon and equip them ALL to him granting him 1500 attack (2000 3500)." Said Elizabet "And now I shall attack your facedown monster!" she declared pointing at one of them

"The monster you selected to attack is Marshmallon (3/300/500), It cannot be destroyed as a result of battle and if you attack it when it is in face down position and it is flipped face up you take 1000 points of damage." He said as his Marshmallow dodged the Dragon rider's attack and chomped down on Elizabet's arm

Elizabet's LP: 3000

Mile's LP: 4000

"End turn." Said Elizabet

"And it is my turn." Said Miles drawing "And you wanted to see my Ace eh?" asked Miles making Elizabet raise an eyebrow. "I flip over my other facedown monster: Super-Nimble Mega Hamster (4/1100/1800) his ability activates when he is flipped face up, I can take a Level 3 or lower Best-type monster from my deck and set it in defense mode." Said Miles as a facedown monster appeared "I will now activate the spell card Cost Down, by discarding one card in my hand I can reduce the stars of all monsters in my hand by 2, and I discard Brain Control to lower the level of Tyrant Dragon in my hand to a level 6 monster and sacrifice my facedown in order to summon it…" said Miles pushing up his glasses along his nose as the ground split open behind him and a pillar of fire shot up towards the heavens and out of that fire two leathery wings appeared on either side "BEHOLD: TYRANT DRAGON!" he called out as the monster Miles was known for appeared out of the fire (8/2900/2500) "I will now activate my trap card: Karma cut, by discarding one card in my hand to the grave I can remove one monster on your field from the game, and I choose obviously Dragunity Knight Barcha which means all the cards in your spell/trap zone are wiped out." Said Miles as all the dragons in Elizabet's spell/trap zones blew up. Elizabet looked at the dragon with awe, without a doubt he was the one. "I will now attack you directly with my Super-nimble Mega hamster for 1100 points of damage." Said Miles as his hamster bounded up the field and slammed into Elizabet

Elizabet's LP: 1900

Miles's LP: 4000

"And now, Tyrant Dragon, Attack and end this!" declared Miles as his dragon sent a jet of fire from his maw and destroyed Elizabet's LP.

"I lost, you did well, Miles Kurogitsune" she said and knelt before him startling Miles. "You are truly the emissary of Fafnir." She said bowing her head

"Of who?" asked Miles raising an eyebrow.

"Fafnir is the Dragon lord of fire." Said Eric's voice from behind the Power Duelist

"He is the Dragon who placed the knowledge of fire into the minds of mankind." Said Yue who was not far away, she had her artifact out and was apparently looking at information of Fafnir, he is associated with the athame, the sun among other things." She added

"Anyway let's go get something to eat." Said Eric and they headed inside, once seated at the table Asuna gathered everyone around to decide club leader Everyone was in favor of Asuna But Evangaline had other plans.

"As honorary Advisor I cast my vote against Asuna!" said the evil mage "Unless you can take on my challenge…" she added

"Fine, I'll take your challenge." Said Asuna which made Evangaline crack an evil grin and she snapped her fingers and Asuna Disappeared

"Where the hell did you send her?" yelled Makie

"to the frozen wasteland area, she has to survive there for a week, if she does, she is president, if not…" she said evangaline with a smile "she gets the boot from the club."

"I knew you were a bitch, Evangaline but that is just over the top fucking cruel!" said Eric. Evangaline was about to knock Eric's guts out with a punch but Eric sidestepped her whipped out his P99 and fired a Tazer round into her back making her fall to the ground face first. "Just be glad I didn't use my new P90's tazer round." Said Eric and walked off to get something to drink.

At that moment Chachamaru came up "Dill? You have someone here to see you." She said and she stepped aside to reveal Bill standing there with a big crate under his arm.

"hey son, I got something here for your PPK pistols." He said placing the crate down on the ground in front of him.

"Dill opened up the crate to reveal boxes upon boxes of these strange bullets "What the hell are these bullets?" asked Dill

"They are called God bullets, basically me in a bullet form." Explained Bill

Eric who had just come back from the fridge with a diet coke in his hand froze in his tracks looking in horror at the game god "I do not want to know the effect of those bullets." Said Eric officially freaked out

"You may not want to know the standard effect of the bullets but they also can make you a pain in the ass when it comes to zombies, demons, vampires…" he said the last word with a little more emphasis as Evangaline looked livid at Bill, "and when not facing any of those it gives the bullets random effects, could make the target fall asleep, make them hover a few feet of the ground, you name it it makes effects go off randomly." Said Bill

Miles took one of the bullets out of the box and examined it "Don't you think these bullets would be overpowered?" he asked looking at Bill

Dill and Eric looked at him "Clearly you never been to a Bar with him" said Dill

Miles looked from the bullet to Dill and then to Bill "I don't think I wanna know." He said putting the bullet down.

Dill took six of the bullets and loaded them into the clip of his gun, "Once you have them stored in your weapons scroll you will be able to get more without having to worry about running out." Said Bill

"Thanks dad, really." Said Dill

"No Prob, son." Said Bill

SIX DAYS LATER…

It was a few hours before Asuna was to return from her test in the frozen mountains and everybody was preparing a party to celebrate her becoming president. Kazumi Asakura had brought some meat for the BBQ and everyone was stoked to see Eric cook as he began to take out his grill gear and making his personal made marinades set up his seasonings and his secret recipe BBQ sauce and started grilling, within a few minutes the whole castle was filled with mouth-watering aromas of grilling meat and the like. As the grilling continued Elizabet and a number of Drakonum arrived for the celebration "Where did Negi go?" asked Elizabet

"He, Kotaro and Setsuna have gone to find Asuna and Evangaline." Replied Eric who was checking over the grill

AND SPEAKING OF THE SAID PEOPLE…

Negi, Kotaro, and Setsuna climbed through the fog to the top of the snowbound mountain where they found Asuna and Evangaline standing atop the mountain standing face to face with each other. Evangaline reached into her coat, and whipped out Asuna's Pactio card and threw it to her Asuna caught it and activated it, her sword in hand "I've passed your test, you have a problem now?" she said with a grin

"Very well," said Evangaline "I will make you and the Boy BOTH my apprentices and turn you into warriors that will terrify the worlds strongest demons!" she proclaimed making even Negi drop his jaw.


End file.
